Bunny Moon and the Philosopher Stone
by Inkoholic4U
Summary: Evil lurks in the Halls of Hogwarts. No one is safe not even Harry Potter. A girl living in a candy store is brought to Hogwarts for a more important reason than to learn a few spells. She's there aid Harry in his quest to defeat Voldemort. completed
1. Chapter one: Photogenic Memories

Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon, nor Harry Potter. I'm not that great of a writer.  
  
Bunny Moon, is Usagi, I just changed her name to her real English dub name, cause for on, Usagi isn't an English name, and would stand out in London, and two, I don't like using the name Serena. Bunny is her real English dub name, so I decided to use it. I hope that wont hinder you guys from reading this.  
  
Chapter one:  
Photogenic Memories  
  
Bunny Moon slapped the book shut, and slid her chair back. She glanced out at the street, and inhaled the lovely scent of sweet peas growing in the flowerbed behind her, and the green lushes maple standing strong in the middle of the wide sidewalk.  
  
A car zoomed by, speeding beyond the speed limit. Pedestrians crossed the street, at the crosswalks. Mobs of people strolled down town, in no hurry at all on a warm Saturday afternoon.  
  
Pushing herself up to her feet, she dusted her hands on her old worn out blue jeans, and grabbed the book she had been reading.  
  
"Bunny, when is your break over?"  
  
The ten-year-old girl turned from the trashcan, as she tossed the empty Styrofoam cup away. "Uh, ten minutes, why Vicki?"  
  
The girl hanging out of the shop replied nonchalantly, "because, I wanted to get off a little early. Can you cover for me?"  
  
The red haired, teenage girl slapped on a pleading face. "Please Bunny, Frank finally asked me out to the movies. Just this once?"  
  
Bunny shook her head, relenting when she saw the puppy dog look, "I guess. When will you be back?"  
  
The girl named Vicki squealed with delight, and bounded out of the little shop. She rushed Bunny, and jerked the tiny girl into a bear hug. "Thanks girl, you're the best. I'll see you at five!" She gave Bunny a peck on the cheek, before running off.  
  
Bunny sighed, suddenly hating herself for her soft heart. People walked all over her, like she was some kind of door matt. Tucking the book under her arm, she started towards the shop Vicki had popped out of.  
  
"Hey Bunny, don't you have ten more minutes?" A blond haired man standing behind the counter looked up, when the door jingled. He glanced at the clock, a frown playing on his face. "I see Vicki is gone."  
  
Bunny sheepishly grinned, moving behind the counter, "Yea, movie I guess." She tossed her book into a small cubbyhole, and grabbed a pair of cheap latex gloves. She slipped them on, and leaned against the counter behind her.  
  
The man, who looked about twenty, shook his head, "You let people walk all over you, you know that?"  
  
Bunny, nervously laughed, realizing that she had just been thinking of the same thing. She rubbed the back of her neck, as she looked up into the man's brown eyes. "I don't mind really. As long as I get paid in the process."  
  
The guy rolled his eyes, "Yea, we'll see if Vicki shares her pay check with you." Bunny sighed, dropping her hand, "Jim are you trying to make me feel any lower than I already do?" She shot the blond man a steely gaze.  
  
Her azure eyes spit fire at him, and the man backed away carefully. "Not intentionally. You're the only ten year old I know that has PMS."  
  
She glowered at him, "Cute, real cute, Jim." He chuckled, "Well I found it funny."  
  
The door to the small candy shop opened, and the bell jingled. Bunny looked up, as tourists crowded into the small store. She slapped on a smile, as an elderly couple reached the counter, with a small bag they had been able to fill.  
  
Taking the bag, she calculated the cost, and typed it on the register. The total came up on the small screen. Still smiling, she chimed, "that will be seven dollars, and eighty-three cents."  
  
The man pulled out his billfold, and handed her a ten-dollar bill.  
  
Taking the money, she typed it on the register, and the change left over, appeared on the screen. The drawer of the cash register popped opened, and she counted out the money. "And two dollars and seventeen cents is your change."  
  
Bunny handed the man his money, and his receipt. "Have a great day." The old woman nodded her head, herding the old man out of the crammed shop.  
  
Jim shook his head, "You sure sound happy today." Bunny rolled her eyes, "Maybe you'll learn a few pointers. Customers like to see a smiling face, they act nicer." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, a grin playing on her face.  
  
Another customer stepped up to the counter. "Hello, did you find everything you needed?"  
  
Jim shook his head, a smile playing on his face. He turned from the tiny girl standing next to him, to the other customers. "I can help whoever's next in line."  
  
?????  
  
Bunny stretched lazily on the chair near the door of the shop. She looked up at the clock, as she stifled a yawn. "Closing time, finally."  
  
She slapped her hands on her knees, and pushed herself up out of the chair. "You head on home Jim, I'll close up shop."  
  
The blond haired man nodded, "All right." He reached for his jacket hanging up on the wall. "See you tomorrow Bunny. You take care of yourself."  
  
He headed for the door, pushing it open, as he called over his shoulder, "Bye." The door slammed shut behind him, and Bunny was left alone.  
  
Sighing wearily, she moved to the door, and flipped the sign over. She took her keys, and locked the old wooden door.  
  
Turning, she crossed the creaky floor, to the counter. She used her keys to lock the drawer, before grabbing her book from the cubby. Tucking it under her arm, she flipped the lights off, and headed for the back door.  
  
Opening it, she used her foot to prop it open, as she set the alarm. It beeped, and she head down the steep stone steps. In the basement, she tossed her book onto the old bunk near the stairs. She crossed the small room, to the stack of old books, and a small golden key, she had neglected to put away.  
  
She dropped down to sit on front of the books, and crossed her legs in front of her. She selected a book from the stack of old books, which were covered in dust.  
  
Bunny flipped it open to the first page. It was an old photo album; her mother had started when Bunny had been born. Bunny flipped through the pictures, stopping every once and a while at an image of her and her mother.  
  
She stared at one particular picture for a long time. It was one of a three-year-old Bunny at her birthday party. She was about to blow out the candles. But that wasn't what caught the young girl's attention. It was the young woman standing behind the three year old, staring directly at the camera.  
  
The woman with long unkempt blonde hair, and glowing silvery gray eyes, was smiling. A window must have been opened, or maybe it was a door. The woman's silky hair moved with the breeze, as the three-year-old Bunny leaned forward to blow the candles out.  
  
Bunny sighed, as she traced a finger over the picture, before she flipped through the rest of the book. The book ended a quarter through the thick book, with a picture of Bunny at the age of seven. It had been taken a day before her mother's death.  
  
The same woman from the other pictures was in this one too. They were dressed for a day out in the sun. It had been her seventh birthday, and they had spent the whole day at the beach, just the two of them.  
  
Bunny closed the book, and replaced it. Her mother had died on July 1st, the day after her seventh birthday.  
  
Setting the book back, Bunny glanced at the calendar on the wall. Three years ago, at midnight, her mother's body had been found, she had been murdered.  
  
Bunny exhaled roughly, as she stood. Shakily, she moved to her bed, and fell onto it with a huff. All she had was the pictures now. Her memory of her mother was fading fast, and it was only the pictures that kept her from forgetting all of it. Forgetting the few precious memories she still had left.  
  
Lying down, she curled her legs to her chest. Her eyes began to droop, and sleep began to tug at her haggard form.  
  
Yawning, she reached over behind her, and tugged the thin blanket over her shivering form.  
  
"G-night mum."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PLEASE READ Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know its short, but I promise, the chapters get longer as I get deeper into the Plot. I plan to rewrite the Harry Potter series. I got this idea, from another story I read; I think it was Serenity, Voldemort Child. It was a great story, and it inspired me to write this. I'm not using any of her ideas or plots, just the idea of rewriting the series.  
  
I will be adding the others into this story. There are no senshi, but their other persona will be. They will become something like a guardian to Bunny, but they won't transform into mini shirts and such. Don't want to give Snape a nose bleed now do we. Hehe, or maybe we do. :D  
  
Ahem, well I was wondering, if I should give them couples. All of the senshi are here, including Setsuna and Hotaru.ect. No Mamoru, unless you really want him in here. I don't think I could squeeze him into the plot, without complicating it any more.  
  
There will be somewhat of a triangle romance in here that revolves around Bunny. Cause she draws people to her, and plus I wanted to make those boy squirm, and fight over her some.  
  
Well tell me what you want, and I'll take it into consideration okay. Well I believe that's it, thank you for reading all of this, and I'm sure I bored you long enough. So tata for now. LP sighing out. 


	2. Chapter two: No Return Address

Chapter two:  
No Return Address  
  
Bunny yawned lazily, as she awoke early on a Tuesday morning, late in July. She climbed out of bed, stretching her arms up over her head.  
  
Stifling yet another yawn, she rubbed her belly tiredly. Once awake, she proceeded to get ready for another day of work.  
  
She folded the blanket she used to keep warm, and set it at the end of the tiny twin size bunk. Moving to the trunk she had, she pulled out clean clothes. She removed her pajamas, and threw on the clean outfit.  
  
She was dressed in a pair of old jeans, that were beginning fit snug, and high around the ankles, and an old shirt, with year old stains, that was too big on her. Her shoes weren't any better, with holes on the soles, and the laces broken to the point she couldn't tie them anymore.  
  
Without a mirror, but with bobby pins, she pulled her long golden blonde hair back into a pair of twin buns at the top of her head. Pigtails dangled from the buns, and the ends curled at her waist.  
  
Unsure how she looked, and not really caring, she grabbed the book off her bed, and started up the stairs. At the door, she punched in the alarm code, and stepped into the small candy shop.  
  
First off, she flipped on the lights, and then unlocked the register. Next, she moved to the front door, and turned the sign to open, before she unlocked it. She glanced at the clock, just as it hit eight am.  
  
Yawning, she moved to the counter, and took a seat behind it. She had barely just sat down, when something swooped down, and slammed into the glass window.  
  
Startled, Bunny's head whirled around to the door. She didn't see anything, but after waiting a few seconds, she watched as an owl hit its beak against the window.  
  
Frowning, Bunny stood, and moved to the front door. She pulled it open, and peered out. The owl was an old barn owl, with a few gray feathers amongst the brown. "Well hello there."  
  
It was unusual to find an owl in broad daylight, and at eight am no less.  
  
She dropped down to crouch in front of it, her intent to check for injuries. But the sight of the envelope at its feet instantly distracted her.  
  
She looked left, then right, wondering who would leave a letter on the ground. There was no return address, or even a stamp, which was quite odd.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of her, she picked it up, and read the address neatly printed on the front, in green ink.  
  
Miss B. Moon The basement under the Shop 222 Cardina Street London  
  
Bunny slowly stood, and didn't even noticed the owl take flight, leaving the near empty street, and her alone.  
  
Frowning, Bunny entered the small shop, shutting the door behind her. The envelope was quite thick, and much heavier than any other letter she received.  
  
It wasn't a bill, considering the envelope was yellow in color, which was odd.  
  
She moved to the counter, and took a seat on the lone stool. She had the shop to herself for an hour. Customers rarely came in so early, so they only needed one on the shift till things picked up.  
  
Bunny flipped the envelope over, and noted the strange seal on the back. It had the symbols of a lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven, surrounding the letter H.  
  
Her frown deepened, as she ripped it open, and pulled out the letter. It was made out of the same kind of paper as the envelope, and was also yellow in color.  
  
Biting her lip, she unfolded the thick sheet of paper, and turned it right side up. She held it delicately in her hand, as she read what it said.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf, Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Moon, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Bunny stared blankly at the letter in front of her, unsure of what to make of it. She traced a finger over the green writing, and felt her heart flutter in her chest. "Hogwarts."  
  
Bunny remembered her mother telling her about the school, but she couldn't remember much of what she had said.  
  
She carefully folded the letter, and replaced it into the envelope. She then slipped the envelope into her back pocket, just as the door opened. "Morning Bunny!"  
  
Bunny looked up, as Vicki skipped into the shop. "Morning Vicki, you're in a good mood."  
  
The red haired girl grinned, "Yep, Frank and I had a great time last night. Thanks for covering for me again."  
  
Bunny nodded, but didn't say anything, as she pushed herself off the stool. Vicki plopped down on it, "So do you think you can cover for me tonight too?"  
  
Bunny sighed, dropping her head slightly. Not again.  
  
?????  
  
Bunny closed up shop, like she did everyday, before heading down to her little room she called home. The owner of the candy shop, was a good friend of Bunny's mother, and had agreed to take her in, as long as she worked.  
  
After setting the alarm, she hurried down the stairs. Down in the basement, she retrieved the letter she had received two days before. She plopped down on her bed, unsure of what she should do.  
  
She didn't have an owl, and she was sure the post office didn't know where Hogwarts was.  
  
She turned the paper over, and wrote a small message on the back.  
  
Dear Minerva McGonagall, I got your letter, and I'm looking forward to going to Hogwarts this year.  
  
But how do I get to Hogwarts? Thank you for the invitation.  
  
Sincerely Bunny  
  
Nodding her head, she folded the letter up, and placed it into the pocket of her old jeans. Changing into her pajamas, she moved to her bed. Lying down, she yawned tiredly, closing her eyes. Her stomach growled, not liking the fact of barely ever being fed.  
  
Grabbing for her blanket, she pulled it over her body, and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Bunny opened her eyes, to the strange sound of tapping. Rolling onto her side, she looked out the small window, which was the only light in the dark basement.  
  
She frowned, drawing her eyebrows together, when she heard the tap, tap, tap again.  
  
Throwing off her blanket, she stumbled out of the bunk, and staggered towards the tiny window. Yawning, she shoved open the glass plain, and something flew into the basement, throwing Bunny off her feet.  
  
She yelped, tipping back, and fell hard on her rear. "Ow!!!" Her whole butt went numb with pain, and she rolled to her side, holding it. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"  
  
The flutter of wings, made her pause, halfway through her whine, and the little nip at the back of the neck, made her jump. She went to her feet in an instant, her hand flying up to the back of her neck.  
  
Bunny stared down at the tiny snowy white owl. She shook her head in disbelief, and looked out at the window. It was broad daylight again.  
  
"Uh, hello."  
  
The owl ruffled its feathers, and held out it legs for her. She pursed her lips together in thought, when it suddenly dawned on her.  
  
She pulled out the letter she had written, and tied it to the owl's leg.  
  
Bunny watched it ruffle its feathers once more, before taking flight, and flew out her window. The blonde, moved to her window, and shut it, not sure of what else to do. A glance at her watch told her it was six in the morning, and she had two hours before opening the candy shop.  
  
?????  
  
Bunny pulled herself from the book she had been reading, when something dropped from the sky, hitting her on the head.  
  
She lifted her blue eyes to the sky, and watched as a white owl flew off into the horizon. It had only been four days since she had met with her second owl.  
  
It was now July thirtieth, and the weather was getting warmer. There was less rain now days, and the dry heat was getting to everyone.  
  
She closed her book, and searched the surrounding area around her, for the thing that had hit her over the head. She found it next to her feet, the familiar yellow envelope made her heart race.  
  
Bunny reached down, and picked the letter up carefully. She opened the seal, and pulled the letter out.  
  
Unfolding the parchment, she read silently, so that no one over heard her.  
  
Dear Miss B. Moon We are please to hear from you. On July 31, you are to shop for your supplies for Hogwarts at Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is behind the Leaky Caldron on Anust Street, in London. Speak to Tom he will help you.  
  
On September 1, be at King's Cross, platform nine and three-quarters. The Hogwarts express leaves at eleven am sharp.  
  
Sincerely Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Bunny, whatcha got there?" Vicki was leaning over her shoulder, chewing loudly on the strawberry bubblicious. She snapped a bubble, her eyes dancing.  
  
Startled, Bunny folded the letter, and stuffed it into her jean pocket. She went to her feet, her face flushed brightly. "Hogwarts eh?"  
  
Bunny's eyes widened, "I.Um." her mind reeled, wondering if witch or wizard had come up in the letter.  
  
Vicki chuckled, "Blimey girl, you look green as a toad. You feeling well?" The red haired girl raised a hand to Bunny's forehead, and felt for a fever. "Nah you feel fine. How bout your stomach? Feeling dizzy?"  
  
The blonde stared up at the eighteen-year-old girl, and laughed nervously. "No, no I feel fine."  
  
Vicki nodded, before falling into a chair next to the one Bunny had been sitting in. She picked up the book, and studied the cover, "So you're in to fantasy eh?" She tapped the picture on the cover.  
  
The front cover was decorated in swirls of colors, purple, and navy blue mixed. In the middle, was a picture of a figure cloaked in black, his face masked by darkness. The title of the book was missing, as if the author had forgotten to name it.  
  
Bunny snatched the book from the young woman, and tucked it under her arm, "Yea, just love fantasy." Vicki frowned, but didn't comment on the girl's rudeness.  
  
"So, what's the letter for?" Bunny paled slightly, as Vicki asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, "Leaky Cauldron? Can't say I've heard of it."  
  
Bunny thought the same thing. A place called Leaky Cauldron in London? She had been all over London, in the passed three years.  
  
Anust Street? She had been there several times, it was where all the bookstores were, but she didn't remember a place called Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Shaking her head she stated, "The letter, it is.well its an invitation to a private school." The young woman looked mildly surprised, "You're going to go to a private school?"  
  
Bunny flushed, feeling as if she was digging her grave deeper and deeper. "Uh, maybe. I'm going to go look tomorrow. I.can you cover for me?"  
  
She felt her face warm at the very thought. In the last three years, she never missed a day of work, and even worked on holidays. Now here she was, going to skip, and asking the wrong person to cover for her.  
  
Vicki grinned, "Sure no problem." She playfully punched Bunny in the arm, and whispered encouragement, "Go get 'em slugger."  
  
Bunny gasped, "I'm only go to look at a school!" Vicki shrugged, "Who knows, you might just meet prince charming." The red haired girl winked, as she bounced back into the small candy shop.  
  
The blonde stared after her, her face beat red, as she clung to the book in her arms. The book was one of the few the owner of the candy shop had let her borrow. It was on the History of a dark Sorcerer, and was updated to the point of the incident with the Potter family.  
  
She had read the book ten times since she had gotten it, and it was thrilling as it was as the first time she read it.  
  
Bunny looked down at the book, and opened to the last page. It was a picture of a baby in someone's arms. Below the picture, was the print, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go, chapter two. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm really excited about this story, so pls pls review. I want to know what you think. I hope you don't mind her name changed, I just wanted something original. I really don't think people living in London name their child Usagi. And plus in the magna, her name is Bunny not Serena. And just my opinion, I like Bunny more than Serena. So I hope you're not turned off by that.  
  
Well anyway, tell me who do you think Bunny is meant to fall in love with? I'm working on a triangle, and right now, I am considering the Ron romance. I donno, his actor in the movie is kind of cute. Hehe a little young for me, but still. But then again, no one beats Draco's actor in good looks. *Drool*  
  
Well anyway, can I ask you a question, besides this one I just ask. Hehe. Well do you know anything about the Lestrange (Lastrange) family? I read about them in the fourth book, and I don't know if they're siblings or wife and husband. If you know could you tell me, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading this. Tata for now LP 


	3. Chapter three: The Midnight Hour

Chapter three: The Midnight Hour  
  
Bunny held the letter in her hands tightly, as she stepped out of the Candy shop later that day. There was no one out in the streets, which left her alone on the small road.  
  
The sky was pitch black, and Bunny never realized how frightening London looked at Midnight.  
  
She stood at the edge of the sidewalk, her heart pounding in her chest. She glanced down at the letter, as if seeking it for guidance.  
  
If she remembered correctly, all she had to do was raise her right hand, and she would have her ride.  
  
It had been so long since she had done this, not since she was seven, and even then, she had her mother with her.  
  
Bunny hesitantly raised her right hand into the air. There was a loud bang, which echoed off the shops, and whirled around the air. She gasped, stepping back, as a bright light appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Her blue eyes bulged, as a triple-decker, violently purple bus, came to a screeching halt in front of her. The windshield was decorated with gold lettering that read, 'Knight Bus.'  
  
"Its as ridiculous as I remember." She shook her head, as if suddenly changing her mind. But the door to the bus opened, and a conductor in an ungodly purple uniform stepped out.  
  
He looked no older then fifteen, his face marred with bad acne, which was visible even in the darkness. He flashed her a wide smile, and spoke loudly for her, even though she was two feet away from him. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, the names Stan Shunpike, and I'll be your conductor this evening."  
  
Bunny pursed her lips together, and hoped she had enough money to pay for her trip. She pulled out an old leather pouch; her mother had given to her on her seventh birthday. It had held strange coins, and a golden key.  
  
She poured the coins into her palm, "I need to go to the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Stan nodded, "All right, then hop on board, that will be two sickles." Bunny frowned, not sure what sickles were. She followed him onto the bus, and stood behind the driver's seat.  
  
"This is our driver Ernie Prang."  
  
Bunny smiled kindly at the older man, as he gave her a wave. "Bunny Moon." She handed Stan some money, and moved away from the door as it closed.  
  
The bus was unlike she had ever seen. Instead of seats, there were bunks, and the walls were lined with lit candles. It was like something out of a fantasy book.  
  
Stan pointed to a bed near the front, and stated, "You 'ave this one." Bunny nodded, and thanked him as she took a seat. "Take er away, Ern."  
  
She let out a yelp of surprise, when there was a loud bang, and she was thrown off the bed by the lurch of the bus. She hit the floor on the other side of the bed, with the thud.  
  
Slightly dizzy, she pulled herself up, and looked out the dark windows. They were flying down a street she couldn't recognize.  
  
"Pretty spectacular eh? Was enchanted the first time I road, now its just routine." The voice which came from behind her, was very feminine, but elderly.  
  
Bunny looked over, to see an old woman, with green skin, and wrapped in a cloak of some kind.  
  
The old woman nodded her head to the window, "Funny how muggles never hear this old thing. Something like they don't listen, or don't look close enough.  
  
"There you are Madam Marsh." There was a loud bang, and the bus careened to a halt. The old woman nodded her thanks, and slowly took the stairs. Once outside, Stan tossed her trunk out after her.  
  
Bunny waved, as there was another Bang, and the Bus took off.  
  
Looking back outside, she watched as the bus barreled down the street. She stared dumbstruck, as telephone poles, mail boxes, cars, and even trees moved out of the buses way, before going back to their places.  
  
It was the strangest thing, to see a tree jump out of the ground, to move for a speeding bus, and then reroot itself in the ground.  
  
Yawning, Bunny crawled into the bed, and shut her eyes. It was late, and she was really tired.  
  
?????  
  
There was a loud bang, and then someone was shaking her. Bunny opened her eyes to find herself still on the knight bus. Stan was standing over her, a smile still on his face.  
  
"We 'ere, Bunny Moon."  
  
Bunny sat up, and looked out the window. It was daylight, looked late enough in the morning to have people walking about.  
  
She climbed out of bed, and started for the door. "Thanks for the ride." She flashed them a bright smile, as she bounded down the steps.  
  
Stan waved, "Bye Bunny Moon. See you."  
  
Bunny stood on the sidewalk, as the familiar sounding bang, and the knight bus was gone.  
  
She was standing outside a grubby looking pub. She remembered the street, and the bookstores on either side, but she didn't remember the bar. And she was sure, if she had been walking by, she wouldn't have taken a second look at it, or might even not have seen it. It was there, and yet it wasn't.  
  
It was a strange feeling, and not one she wanted to dwell on. Glancing at her watch, she noted the time. It was turning seven am.  
  
Looking over, she suddenly realized, she wasn't alone, as she had thought. When she had first stepped off the bus, it was like there was no one around, but now, as she stood there, she could see people passing her.  
  
Bunny pulled out her letter, and reread what it had. She needed to find a man named Tom.  
  
With a shrug, she headed inside. She wasn't too impressed on her first glance at the place. It was very dark, and smelled musty. Most of the people inside were old, like two women sitting in the back, enjoying a glass of dark liquid in a clear wine glass. A man sitting near the entrance was nursing a beer, and there was a sneer on his unshaven face.  
  
Bunny sucked in a deep breath. The pub smelled of rotting wood, cigarette smoke, and whiskey.  
  
Near the back of the pub, was a long counter, which lined most of the far wall. Behind the counter, was an old bartender, with a balding head, and when he smiled, it was obvious he was missing many teeth.  
  
Nervous, she head to the back, where the Bartender eyed her, with sharp beady black eyes. When she stopped in front of him, he asked, "Yea, can I help you little girl?"  
  
Bunny flushed bright red, and directed her eyes to her feet. "I'm.I'm looking for Tom."  
  
The bartender's steely gaze narrowed, "I'm Tom."  
  
The blonde looked up at him, as she nervously held out her letter. "I was told to come talk to you. I'm shopping for.for my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
Tom's eyes scanned the letter briefly, before his greasy wrinkly old face spread into a horrid grin, "Well why didn't you say so in the first place. You must be Bunny. I was told you would be visiting some time soon."  
  
His eyes looked her over carefully, before he jerked his head towards the door behind him. "Through there. Head on back, and you'll find yourself in a dead end. Above the trashcan, count the bricks. Three up, and two across. That brick you tap three times, and you'll be led to Diagon alley."  
  
Bunny glanced at the door, as she folded her letter, and stuffed it into her pocket. "Thank you Tom." She waved, as she headed to the back door.  
  
She slipped out into the brisk morning air. She found herself in a dead end, like the bartender had told her.  
  
She noted the trashcan, and counted up three bricks, and then counted two across. "I hope this works."  
  
She tapped the brick three times, and waited. She stepped back in alarm, as the brick she had touched, trembled, and a small hole appeared. She watched in shock, as the hole grew bigger, forming into a doorway, just big enough for her to fit through.  
  
She felt a tug in her heart, as she stepped through the entrance. She jumped, when the bricks behind her, formed back into a wall, locking her away from the human world.  
  
She stared at the bricks, wishing she could just head back home, where it was safe, where she understood everything that was around her. But it was already too late; she was here, here at Diagon alley.  
  
Bunny slowly turned around, and was faced with an unusual site. It reminded her of a market place, with quaint little shops, and people filling the streets, shopping.  
  
She followed the alley, pushing and shoving her way through. She wasn't sure where she should go first, but in order to buy, she needed money.  
  
"How am I going to get money to buy all this stuff?" She pulled out her letter, dropping her key as she did so.  
  
She heard it hit the floor with a clang. Frowning, she bent over, and picked it up. As she stood, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're."  
  
"Sorry about that." She didn't look up, but instead, looked at the list of supplies, as she continued walking.  
  
She stopped, and looked up to see where she had ended up. The alley split into a fork. One continued straight, while the other pathway took a turn to the left, going down.  
  
A bell jingled next to her, and looking over, she found herself standing outside a large building. Looking up, she spotted a sign. 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank.'  
  
She stood outside it, her mouth opened in awe. Who would have guessed they had their own bank.  
  
Figuring this was a good a place to start than any, she started up the steps. She paused outside the door, to read the sign. The words were warning people from breaking into the bank, and almost sounded like a threat.  
  
Bunny pushed the door open, and stepped into the cool aired building. It wasn't until she stepped into the nice breeze that she realized how hot it had gotten outside.  
  
Looking around, Bunny got her first look at a real goblin. Not just one goblin either, but a mob of them. Over a hundred goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter in front of her. Some were writing, others were weighing jewels, while more were studying gems with eyeglasses.  
  
Cautiously, she moved to a goblin that looked free of customers. He peered down at her through his spectacles, "Yes?"  
  
Bunny paled slightly, as the sound of annoyance in the goblins voice. She hadn't even done anything, and he was already upset with her.  
  
She looked over, wondering if there was another goblin free, she could talk with. Hopefully one that was nicer.  
  
"You have you're key miss?"  
  
Bunny looked up at the goblin, and then glanced down at the golden key in her hand. Hesitantly, she held it up to him, "I only have this one on me sir."  
  
The goblin swiped it from her fingers, and inspected it closely. "Seems to be in order. I'll fetch someone to take you to your vault. Griphook!"  
  
The blonde haired girl frowned, "I have a vault?"  
  
?????  
  
Bunny emerged from Gringotts an hour and a half later, with a sack full of coins. Who would have guessed, she had her own vault filled with gold coins, gems and jewels.  
  
She felt surer of herself, than she had when she had first arrived. She pulled out her list of supplies, and inspected what would be the best thing to shop for first.  
  
The top of the list was a uniform. She looked up at the stores around her, and spotted 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.'  
  
Shrugging, at the odd name for a clothing store, she headed inside. The first thing she met with, was an old woman, dressed all in mauve. She had a big smile on her face, and her eyes sparkled with kindness. "Hogwarts, dear?"  
  
Bunny nodded, and pointed at her list, "Um, I need all of this."  
  
The woman, who Bunny assumed was Madam Malkin, ushered her into the store. "Yes yes, I have another young girl being fitted up just now, in fact."  
  
Bunny was led to the back of the shop, and was forced to stand on a footstool.  
  
Madam Malkin slipped a robe over her head, and went to work on Bunny's uniform.  
  
Bunny turned her head to the side, to see who was with her in the small shop. "Hey, are you going to Hogwarts too?"  
  
The girl standing next to her nodded, a soft smile on her face. "Yes. Mother is very happy I was invited to Hogwarts."  
  
The young girl had light blue hair, and bright blue eyes. "Mother is right now shopping for all of my books. I wish she would have let me come." The girl frowned slightly, "But I need to get my robes done."  
  
Bunny nodded, and held out her hand, "Well I'm Bunny Moon, it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl next to her smiled shyly, "Ami, Ami Waters."  
  
Ami took Bunny's hand, and firmly shook it. Bunny turned back, glancing down at the black robes she wore.  
  
Madam Malkin smoothed a hand down the clothe, "That's you done, deary. You may leave."  
  
Bunny hopped down from the stool, and paid the woman the amount for the robes, and other items she needed. Turning to leave, she waved to Ami, "Bye Ami!" She hurried out of the door, as she called over her shoulder, "See you at Hogwarts!"  
  
Bunny entered the alley once more, and looked down at her list of things to buy.  
  
The next shop she went to was Flourish and Blotts, where she bought eight new books for the classes she had to take. It didn't take her long to find all the books she needed, since barely anyone was in the store.  
  
Next she stopped at the Cauldron Shop, and bought her pewter standard size 2, even though the gold one looked more appealing.  
  
One her way back through Diagon alley, she bought her crystal phial, telescope, and brass scale.  
  
Following the road, she found herself outside Ollivanders. All she had left to buy was a wand, and an animal of her choice.  
  
She stepped into the store, and found herself in a wand store.  
  
She smirked the thought was mildly funny. Shopping for a wand?  
  
Bunny shook her head, as she scanned the tiny shop. There was a chair near the door, which seemed to have seen better days. And in front of her was a counter. Behind the counter, were boxes, shoebox sizes stacked to the ceiling.  
  
She leaned closer, wondering what might be inside them.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Moon. I didn't expect you till later, but I believe now is a good time as any." A short old man, with wide pale eyes, was standing behind her as he replaced wands back into boxes.  
  
"Looking for a wand that suits you eh?" He moved behind the counter as he added, "I knew your mother well. Tough one there. For once, in my career, I couldn't find a wand for someone. She had to make her own from scratch. Hope I have better luck with you."  
  
The door to the shop opened, and Bunny felt two more people step into the shop. She heard the creep of a chair, the one near the door. She heard it groan beneath something heavy.  
  
"I'll be right with you. Now Miss Moon, lets start with this wand." He handed her the wand, he had been holding.  
  
Attentively, Bunny took the wand. "Go ahead, give it a wave." She nodded, and raised the wand up.  
  
"No, no, no." He snatched the wand from her, "Lets try another one." He placed the wand back into its box, before he ducked behind the counter. He searched the boxes, looking for a certain one. "Lets see.ah yes let's try this one."  
  
?????  
  
Bunny yawned, feeling the strain of being on her feet most of the day. She had spent about an hour looking for wands, and so far no such luck.  
  
Olivander shook his head, "I don't believe it, I've gone through every wand in this here store." He looked at the mess, where wands littered the floor in piles.  
  
He shook his head, "Just as stubborn as your mother." He continued to shake his head.  
  
Bunny sighed, "Does that mean I have to make my own wand?" She didn't like the sound of that, or the idea she might have to search another store for a wand."  
  
"Mr. Olivander, why don't you give this wand a try?" The soft, but arrogant voice came from the back of the room, and Bunny suddenly realized she had been holding them up for the passed hour.  
  
"Ah yes, yes indeed. Thought I'd never get to try this one. But lets give it go shall we."  
  
Mr. Olivander moved to the front of the room, and retrieved a wand, before he came back to her. "Yes, here we go."  
  
Bunny looked at the wand he held delicately in his hands. "Willow and unicorn hair, ten and three quarter inches long." She studied the old wand, noting the chips, and the worn through look it held.  
  
"Cant remember who made it, but I remember them saying there was something added to the wand. Well give it a go will yeh."  
  
He handed her the wand, and Bunny felt heat seep into her fingertips. Olivander nodded, "Yes, yes."  
  
She lifted the wand, and waved it downward in an arch. Light shot out of the end of the wand, and snapped like firecrackers. Her face broke out into a grin, as Olivander clapped with joy. "Very good, Miss Moon, very good."  
  
Bunny pulled out her heavy pouch full of coins, her face still glowing with joy. She got a wand!  
  
Olivander sighed, "Bout time we found you a wand. Almost feared I'd have to lend you the recipe on how to make your own. You are as tough as your mother was Miss. Moon."  
  
Bunny smiled sheepishly, as she paid the man the cost of her wand. "Thank you very much Mr. Olivander."  
  
He shook his head, "Not a bother, not a bother. Now off with yeh, got a mess to clean up." Bunny looked at all the wands, "Do you want any help."  
  
He waved her off, shaking his head, before he directed his eyes over her shoulder, "All right then, Mr. Malfoy, welcome."  
  
Bunny froze at the name. "It couldn't be." It was impossible, the Malfoy family here, in the same store as her. Slowly, she turned around, and came face to face with a boy her age.  
  
He had pale blond hair slicked back from his pretty face, and bright blue eyes. He had pale skin, and was dressed in his robes like herself. He held a sneer on his face that sent chill up along her spine.  
  
"Miss Moon?"  
  
Bunny was jolted from her thoughts, and turned to look at Mr. Olivander. He waved a hand to the two customers in the room. "You know of Mr. Malfoy, and young Mr. Malfoy, eh?"  
  
She looked back at the boy, and found him glaring at her.  
  
Quickly, she looked away, and she stuffed the box with her wand in it, into the bag she had her books in.  
  
"Moon?"  
  
Bunny frowned, as the same voice as before echoed through the small shop. She moved her gaze from the floor, to another man in the room.  
  
The man was tall, and lean, dressed in elegant black robes. In his right hand, he held a cane that looked expensive, all in its self.  
  
His face was narrow, with a slightly pointy nose. He was staring coldly at her, his cool gray eyes narrowed with suspicion. His hair was white, like the boys, but much longer.  
  
"Bunny Moon?"  
  
Bunny looked at the man, feeling unnerved. How could he know who she was? "Yes?" The white haired man smirked, "Well, well, well, what a pleasure. See Draco, there is another famous witch out there besides Potter."  
  
Bunny went red in the face, "F-F-famous? L-like Harry P-Potter?" She shook her head vigorously, "You must be wrong sir." She ducked her head, trying to make herself as small as possible.  
  
"No one is as famous as Mr. Potter." She chanced a glance at the boy, only to find him staring at her, with an intrigued gaze. She gasped, her body going warm all over with embarrassment. "I-I have to g-go sir."  
  
She hurried passed them, nearly running to the door. "But Miss Moon." She heard Mr. Olivander call after her, but she didn't turn around.  
  
Bunny shook her head, and left the shop quickly. She was shaking all over, as she stepped out into Diagon alley once more.  
  
Her as famous as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived? Impossible, she was a parentless child, who lived in a basement beneath a candy shop, and dreamed of better days.  
  
That's all she ever was, and all she ever would be.  
  
How could someone like herself be famous, and not know about it?  
  
?????  
  
"Hey Bunny welcome back! Did you have fun at that new school of yours?"  
  
The blonde looked up, slightly startled to find Vicki still hanging around. The red haired girl was seated at a table outside the shop. When she had seen the blonde, she had leaped to her feet, a bright smile on her face.  
  
Bunny glanced down at her watch, and noted how early it still was. But usually they closed up the shop early on Tuesdays, and took Wednesdays off.  
  
"It was okay. Thank you for covering for me." She was suddenly grateful; that she had stuffed everything she'd bought into her new trunk, before getting off the knight bus.  
  
Vicki waved it off, "No biggie. So what did ya buy?" The red haired girl curiously peered over Bunny's shoulder to get a better look.  
  
"Just my supplies." She started for the shop, and called over her shoulder, "I'll see you Thursday."  
  
Vicki whirled after her, "Speaking of Thursday." Bunny sighed, and shook her head. She should have known there was a reason why Vicki would wait for her.  
  
"Can you cover for me? Frank wants to take me out."  
  
Bunny glanced at the older girl, and nodded, "Sure Vicki. G-night." Bunny pushed open the door, and disappeared inside the shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone. Tyvm for all the reviews. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I like it, cause well I sort of introduce Draco, and his father, plus an added character. The other senshi are in this story, inners and outers. No Darien. Unless you want him in the story, then I think I can squeeze him in.  
  
Vote for couples.  
  
Harry/Bunny: 5 and he's off in the lead like usual  
  
Draco/Bunny: 1 LOSER!!!!! Hahaha srry couldn't help myself. LUV ya Draco!!!!  
  
Ron/Bunny: 2 hahaha Ron is kicking Draco's ass. Go get 'em tiger!!! Woot!  
  
And for something different, and if you want. Snape/Bunny:  
  
Right now I have a triangle going on, but you can decide whom she chooses. C(= Review questions!!!!  
  
Christina: I have put that into consideration. And have done what I believe is somewhat original. I think I have only seen one story that has put her in the house, and I think all of you will agree with me. I have placed each senshi in the houses I see fit for them. Some will be Quidditch player, others not. I think Bunny will be a seeker, but I'm not sure. I'll think about it some more.  
  
Callisto Star: Her mother, well its sort of a secret, but it will come out, soon. Since I am rewriting all seven or so books, when they come out and all, her mother will be revealed, and Bunny will take on an important role. And I do have to say, her father, is all original. I don't think anyone has come up with the plan I have for Bunny's father. Its perfect!!! Why was she murdered? Well I can't say much on this subject, because the answer is the plot of my story. Lets just say, there are subtle hints; I think is chapter 4-6, one of those three I think. Can't remember. It's a little hint, if you can figure it out, well you can pick your prize, I don't have much, but I'm sure I can whip something up. I don't think I will hook up all the senshi. As for hooking Bunny with Neville, I don't think I could if I wanted to. Not a Neville fan sorry. But I plan to make most of this story original. I do plan to make a triangle, or rectangle whatever romance. Where several guys show a liking to Bunny. Some it wont be more than admiration, while others.well. Hehe wait and see.  
  
Water Angel: Yes the Candy shop owner is a witch. He/she not sure yet, is a dear friend to Bunny's mom. When her mother died, the owner took Bunny in, on one condition, if Bunny worked there, to pay rent and stuff.  
  
Brightness: Thank you so much!!!!! That makes it easier to fit this character into the story. And for all of you to know, all Slytherins are decedents of people who worked for Voldemort in my story. Well except for one. Hehe  
  
To the rest, thank you for the votes, and liking my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. LP signing out 


	4. Chapter four: Alternate Meeting

Chapter four: Alternate Meetings  
  
After leaving the wand shop, she had gone to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Where she had expected to by an owl, but in fact came out of the store, with a talking black cat.  
  
She had had a choice between a white one and a black one. The black one made her feel more like a witch, so she bought that one.  
  
"Luna, is there really a platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross?" Bunny was pushing a long cart that held her trunk, and a bag for her personal items.  
  
The month of August had gone by quickly. She spent most of it working, and covering for Vicki. She didn't receive any more letters by owl, which she didn't mind. It was hard to explain to others why an owl was delivering her mail.  
  
The black cat draped over her left shoulder let out a sigh. "I do not know Bunny. I haven't been anywhere outside of Diagon alley for over ten years."  
  
Bunny looked around her; she counted the platforms, matching them with their numbers. She noted, the each number, held nothing between them.  
  
Platform one, platform two, platform three, platform four, five, six, seven, eight. She reached platform nine, with ten on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Uh." She pointed at the brick wall, "Am I reading the letter wrong? There isn't a platform nine and three quarters Luna." The black cat stared hard at the two platforms.  
  
"I think I remember something about this. What was it?" The black cat jumped down from where she was perched on Bunny's shoulder. She bounded towards the wall, and stared up at the two signs. "Nine and three quarters eh?"  
  
Curious, she placed both of her paws on the wall. But before Bunny could even blink, the black cat seemingly disappeared. "Luna!!"  
  
Pushing her cart forward, Bunny moved to the wall. She watched in shock, as Luna came out of the wall. "How interesting. I found you train Bunny. Follow me, and make sure no one sees you."  
  
Bunny nodded, and watched the black cat disappear through the wall again. Swallowing, the blonde glanced about her, looking for any watchful eyes.  
  
When she was sure no one was looking, she slipped through the wall, pushing her cart along.  
  
?????  
  
"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine and platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"  
  
Harry looked at his over weight Uncle, just as someone yelled, "Luna!!" He moved his gaze to the signs nine and ten, and a frown formed on his face. Standing in between the two signs, was a girl around his age. She had long blonde hair, pulled back into an odd style.  
  
He narrowed his eyes slightly, and peered closer at her. Was she talking to the wall?  
  
He wasn't paying much attention to what his uncle was telling him, but he caught four final words from him. "Have a good term." Vernon Dursley, then left without a word.  
  
Harry watched, as the blonde haired girl straightened, then glance around. He made himself scarce, and pretended to be interested with his feet. He looked up, as she stepped through the brick wall.  
  
He moved forward, only to stop in front of the barrier. He reached out, and watched in shock as his hand disappeared through it.  
  
Frowning, he grabbed his cart, and pushed it through.  
  
?????  
  
Bunny Moon pursed her lips together, as she stepped through the gateway. She emerged on the other side.  
  
She looked over, to find a steam train, at her right. Smoke puffed out of the big black pipe. Turning away, she gazed about the platform.  
  
A sign hanging above her, read nine and three quarters. Looking away, she watched as women, men, children bustled about the platform. Kids her age, and older climbed on and off the train.  
  
It was loud, shrieks of joy filled the air, along with angry shouts. Parents hurried to restrain their children, while children ran amuck.  
  
Cats followed their masters, rubbing against their legs. Owl hooted and screeched from their cages. Toads croaked, and rats scampered about.  
  
Bunny held out her arms, and Luna leaped into them. She draped the black cat over her shoulder. Still looking around, she asked, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Luna's red eyes flickered over everything she could see from her perspective. "Lets find a place to store your trunk. I believe we still have ten minutes before we leave."  
  
Bunny nodded, "All right." She started down the platform, searching for an empty carriage.  
  
The first few she passed were filled. Kids hung from out the windows, calling to their families, and waving goodbye. She glanced at a boy she passed, with a round chubby face. He looked upset about something. She was tempted to stop and ask if he was all right, when he muttered something to an old woman next to him, "Gran, I lost my toad again."  
  
The old woman sighed, "Oh Neville."  
  
She then passed another boy, surrounded by a group of kids. Curious, she paused to see what he held, like the others around him had.  
  
"Give us a look, Lee, go on."  
  
Bunny looked at the girl next to her with a frown. Turning back, she felt someone bump into her. She looked behind her, just as the kids around her shrieked and yelled.  
  
She barely caught a glimpse, of a boy with dark hair, and glasses, pushing his cart down the platform. He wore an outfit several times larger than he looked, and shirt and pants seemed to cling onto his small frame for dear life.  
  
Luna swiped at her cheek, "Bunny, lets hurry. The train isn't going to wait for us."  
  
The blonde nodded, and left the crowed. She found an empty compartment near the end of the train, and went to work on unloading her trunk.  
  
She dragged it from her cart, as Luna jumped from her shoulder. "I wish I could help you, but I think I would only be a burden." The black cat began to pace, "Maybe I can find someone to help you."  
  
She bounded off, leaving Bunny all alone.  
  
Bunny sighed, looking around to see where Luna had run off. "Luna! Luna come back here."  
  
She frowned, shaking her head. She glanced up the steps, the frown deepened as she noted how steep the steps were.  
  
Sighing dejectedly, she grabbed her suitcase, and placed it inside first. Then, she turned to her trunk, and contemplated, which end to work on first.  
  
"Fred? George? Are you there?"  
  
Bunny paused, and turned to look over her shoulder. A woman with bright red hair was standing near the carriage she was at.  
  
"Coming mom." Bunny barely had time to move out of the way, as two boys a couple of years older than herself, come racing down the stairs.  
  
She watched them run off toward the older woman.  
  
Bunny studied the group of six. The woman had to be their mother, with her shining bright red hair, that matched all five children's.  
  
Along with the twins, was a boy her age, and a girl younger than the boy. Both had bright red hair, and freckles.  
  
Suddenly the mother pulled out a handkerchief, "Ron, you've got something on your nose."  
  
Bunny pursed her lips together, to keep herself from smiling at the site of a loving family. Something she lacked.  
  
The youngest boy pulled back from his mother, his face turning as red as his hair. "Mom geroff." He ducked away from her arms, nearly being caught.  
  
"Aaah, has little Ronnie got something on his nose?" Bunny turned her gaze back to the twins, and she suppressed another smile.  
  
The boy named Ron went red in the face, "Oh shut up." He crossed his arms over his chest, slightly pouting.  
  
The mother shook her head, and gave the twins a warning look. "Where's Percy?"  
  
One of the twins pointed off to the right, "He's coming now." Bunny looked in the direction he pointed to, and saw a boy much older than the others stride towards the group. He too had bright red hair.  
  
Not wanting to get upset in front of a crowed of people, she turned from the loving family. She grabbed the handle of the front of her trunk, and pushed and shoved it closer to the train.  
  
When she reached the steps, she rounded it, and grabbed the handle on the other end. Gripping it tightly, she heaved it up, almost reaching the step, when her hands slipped. "Ow!" Tears filled her eyes, and she tugged her foot from under it. The pain was unbearable.  
  
?????  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, as his older brother Percy reached them. "Can't stay long, Mother." He puffed out his chest slightly as he added, "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves."  
  
He looked down, when he felt something rub against his leg. A black cat was rubbing her side against his left leg. He frowned slightly, and tugged his shirt closer to himself.  
  
The cat meowed, before biting onto his pant leg, and tugged.  
  
He scowled slightly and hissed below his breath, "Shoo cat." The cat meowed again, letting go of his pants. Then she bounded off towards the train.  
  
His eyes followed her, and watched as she stopped next to a girl his age. A single red eyebrow rose, as he noticed she was struggling to lift her trunk.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
He winced, as he saw the trunk land hard on her foot. He glanced briefly at his family, before he hurried over to see if she was okay.  
  
?????  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Bunny's head jerked up, and she assessed the boy stand next to her. She recognized him as the youngest boy Ron from the family she had been eavesdropping on.  
  
She flushed, heat rising to her cheeks. She hoped he hadn't seen her watching them.  
  
When she didn't answer, Ron asked, "Want a hand?" He pointed to her trunk, and Bunny blinked, slightly confused. She glanced down at her trunk, "Oh yes please." She flushed, and went grab her end. Ron took the other, and together, they were able to heave the heavy trunk onto the train.  
  
She found a compartment, "Thank you." She shoved the thing under the bench, and fell into it exhausted.  
  
Ron stood inside the compartment, holding her suitcase. His cheeks were turning red, and he hurried set it down, "Err, you're welcome."  
  
She glanced up at him, just as a whistle blew.  
  
"Hurry up!" Over the sound of kids rushing to get onto the train, they could hear his mother telling them to get onto the train. She felt the train lurch forward, and start off down the tracks.  
  
Feeling foolish, Bunny climbed to feet, as Luna bounded into the room, and hopped onto the bench seat. She held out her hand, "I'm Bunny Moon, thank you for helping me with my trunk."  
  
The red haired boy looked flustered, but managed a weak reply, "Ron Weasley."  
  
She flashed him a bright smile, just as the door to the compartment opened wider.  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
Bunny looked up over Ron's shoulder, to see the twins. They were grinning from ear to ear. Ron ripped his hand from hers, and whirled around, just at one of the twin chuckled.  
  
"New girlfriend eh?"  
  
The other twin's grin broadened, "Ronniekins, never new you had it in ya. Way to go!"  
  
Ron scowled, "Shut up." He had his head bowed slightly, and was glaring down at the floor.  
  
The twins looked up over him, and waved. The one on the right spoke up, "Hey there. I'm George, and this Fred. I see you met our little brother."  
  
Ron went red in the face, "I'm not little." He wrinkled his nose at the word.  
  
George smirked slightly, and nudged Fred, while bobbing his eyebrows. Fred nodded, and both Ron and Bunny missed the secret exchange they had between them.  
  
Bunny piped in, "I'm Bunny Moon. It's a pleasure."  
  
Fred shoved Ron aside, and stepped forward. He took her hand, and kissed it with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
Bunny blushed, "Uh.I." George pushed Fred away, taking her hand in his, and shook it. "Yes glad to meet Ronnie's girly."  
  
Ron glowered, at his brothers, as he pushed himself off of the bench seat Fred had pushed him into. "Whatever."  
  
He stalked out of the compartment. Fred chuckled, as he hurried after the younger boy. George let her hand go, and pulled back.  
  
He stood in the doorway, and winked; "See ya at Hogwarts, Buns." With that said, he disappeared down the aisle.  
  
Bunny stared after him her face beat red. BUNS?!? She had never been so insulted in her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well tell me what you think, this story is in dire need of reviews, oh well, I like it, and I think it's going somewhere. Hope you're enjoying it. Haha did any of you catch it??? Huh, huh, tell me you saw it? I think I did really well at putting Bunny into this part of the story. The twins had just gotten done helping Harry onto the train, when Bunny gets to that train. After Ron helps her, and leaves because his twins upset him, he sits with.Harry! Haha I thought I did good.  
  
Oh well, what did you think of George and Fred's reaction to Bunny??? I love it, and I think I will continue it.  
  
Again any of you want Darien in this story??? If so better speak up now.  
  
Vote for couples:  
  
Harry/Bunny: 10 looking pretty could, this might work out considering the voting in my other story.  
  
Draco/Bunny: 4 not to sure about this one either, for at least this story, considering the house Bunny will be in, hehe  
  
Ron/Bunny: 2 awe I was rooting for him to, oh well.  
  
Snape/Bunny: 2 I really don't know about this one, but I think I might work something out.  
  
The beginning of this story will be based on a triangle romance, Ron, Harry, and not sure yet. But whatever guy gets to 92 first, will be the one she picks. No rush either, since this is a seven series and all. I might change the voting number, considering this doesn't get nearly as much reviews as my other story.  
  
Review questions:  
  
Well Bunny isn't famous famous, it more like her mother is, which makes her somewhat famous. The kids at Hogwarts don't know about her mother and why she's famous, but the teachers, and adults do. Most respect her mother a great deal. Lucius was commenting on it, because, they don't like the Potters, and Bunny's mother was more liked by all sorts of people. Cant say to much, without giving out to much..  
  
LP signing out. 


	5. Chapter five: The Sorting of the Houses

Chapter five: The Sorting of the Houses  
  
The trip on the train was uneventful. She had the compartment all to herself, besides Luna who snoozing at her side.  
  
Bunny had occupied herself, by staring out the window, and watched, as trees soon became open meadows of wild flowers, and long fields of grass.  
  
But then the meadows soon turned to mountains, and by then the sun had begun to sink into the horizon. She rarely got to see a sunset, considering she worked during it. She had seen plenty of sunrises, getting up early enough to open shop.  
  
The door to the compartment opened, and the round face boy she had seen earlier peered inside. "Have you seen a toad?"  
  
His watery eyes searched the compartment she was in. Bunny paled slightly, "No, oh please I hope it's not in here." She glanced around, expecting to find an ugly warty toad hopping around.  
  
The boy sighed dejectedly, "Well if you see him, could you tell me. I keep losing him." He shut the door, and what Bunny assumed was moved to the next compartment.  
  
She settled back into her seat, and directed her eyes out the window once more.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts, when a voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."  
  
She stood, just as Luna lifted her head. "Better change Bunny. Most of the kids are wearing their robes. Best put yours on too." She jumped down to the floor below, as Bunny pulled out her robes from her trunk.  
  
She slipped her sweatshirt off, and tossed it on top of the trunk. She raised her arms, and tugged the black robes on over her head. As she wiggled it on she asked, "Do I have to leave my things here?"  
  
She pulled the robes down, and they fell, the ends reaching passed her ankles. "Ugh I'll trip over this thing for sure."  
  
Luna glanced at her, "Yes best leave your belongings."  
  
They felt the train slow down, and soon came to a stop. Bunny looked out the window, to see where they were. There wasn't much to see, considering it was pitch black out.  
  
Outside her door, she could hear people walking pass, hurry to get off the train. "Come on Bunny, or we'll get behind."  
  
The blonde turned from the window, and hurried to the door. She shoved it open, to find the aisle empty.  
  
Luna raced out, and hurried down the hallway, "Hurry up Bunny!" Frowning slightly, Bunny ran after the cat. She reached the exit, and stumbled down the steps.  
  
She could see the backs of kids her age following a path. In the distance, she could see a light bobbing up and down.  
  
"Luna wait up!"  
  
The black cat had run on after the kids. Shaking her head, she trudged on after them.  
  
The pathway was steep, and very narrow. It was dark all around, the trees on all sides towering over her. She nearly slipped three times. The fourth time, she lost her balance when she reached the muddy ground.  
  
She landed hard on her rear, and slid the rest of the way down the trail. When she stopped, she got the chance to look around.  
  
The path had opened up, and she could see a lake, black as ink before her. Looking up, on a hill stood a huge castle. It was breath taking, with the windows lit up, and the dark sky surrounding it. The castle was like one of a fairy tale, one her mother used to read to her before going to bed.  
  
"You there, are you c'mon?  
  
Bunny looked over at the lake, to see boats floating near the shore. All of them had been filled with kids.  
  
She looked over at the man who had talked to her. He wasn't you're average man. He must have toward over even the tallest of men Bunny had met. He had thick black hair that matted with his thick black beard, with beady black eyes looked kind.  
  
He wore a trench coat over his bulky form.  
  
He pointed to the boat he was standing next to. "Yeh'll have to sit with me."  
  
Bunny scrambled to her feet, sloshing mud everywhere. She raced to the boat, and climbed in, ignoring the fact that the man was four times taller than her.  
  
"Everyone in?" He climbed into the boat she sat in, and scanned the shore. "Right then, FORWARD!"  
  
The boats lurched forward, and started across the lake.  
  
Luna was seated next to her, looking out across the lake to the castle. The big man sneezed suddenly, startling Bunny. She looked over at him, as he wrinkled his nose. "I didn' know yeh had a cat." He sneezed again, and shook his head. "Don' like cats, they make me sneeze."  
  
Bunny flushed, "I'm sorry." She looked around, "I don't know where I can put her." She bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling awful.  
  
The large man shook his head again, "Don' worry." He glanced up, and called out loudly, "Heads down!"  
  
Unlike the rest of the students, and even the large man, Bunny didn't duck her head. Instead, she turned around, to look out to see why they should.  
  
Something hit the side of her face, and the force of it, threw her back. She let out a terrified shriek, as she was thrown off the side of the boat.  
  
She slammed into the freezing water, with a great splash, that sprayed the students in the boats nearby.  
  
Bunny felt herself being sucked down into the depths of the water. She fought against the robes, which tangled around her arms and legs. Her robes acted like a nets, and she felt herself sink even deeper.  
  
She struggled harder, as breath became short.  
  
She tried opening her eyes, but all she see was a blur, and had to close her eyes.  
  
Something hit the water surface, and the waves shoved her deeper into the water. Fog clouded her mind, and Bunny had to struggle to keep herself from gasping.  
  
Lungs burning, heart pounding, and darkness clawing at the edge of her mind, she barely felt the arms that grabbed her.  
  
She was propelled up, shooting like a bullet. When her head broke the surface, she gasped, and her arms went flailing everywhere to free herself from her binds. Coughing and spluttering, she choked on water she had taken into her lungs.  
  
"You's two okay?"  
  
She was led to the boat, where she was able to grab onto the edge. She felt the boat tip, and two arms grabbed her, pulling her up onto the boat. She was seated on the boat, across from the large man. He turned, and reached out over the boat, and pulled up someone else.  
  
"You's okay?"  
  
Bunny clutched her soaked robes to her shivering form. The water had been so cold, and now, the breeze hitting her, only made it worse.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She was startled by a second voice, one much softer than the large man's bellow. She looked over, and found Ron shivering, and soaking wet in the same boat as her.  
  
She coughed, spitting up water. "W-what happened." Her hand shaking, She pointed at his soaking form. The large man ordered the boats to continue, and replied for the red haired boy, "jump'd in after yeh. Was faster than me." He shook his head dejectedly.  
  
"Should'v warn'd yeh faster. Fergot about dem vines."  
  
Bunny stared at the boy next to her, unable to believe what she had heard. He was flushed in the face, and she wasn't sure if it was from the lack of warmth, or from embarrassment.  
  
Ducking her head slightly, she whispered, "Thank you."  
  
The boats floated into a dark tunnel, the only light was coming from the lantern, the large man held.  
  
"Yeh two cold?"  
  
Bunny looked up, as the boat docked at the end of the tunnel. Her and Ron stood, and shakily climbed out of the boat.  
  
"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Bunny paused, and slightly turned to see the large man pull a toad out of a boat.  
  
"Trevor!" The round face boy from earlier rushed forward, his arms outstretched. Her left eye twitched, as she wrinkled her face in disgust. She whispered below her breath, "Frogs are so gross."  
  
Ron, who stood next to her, slightly nodded in agreement, when he over heard her.  
  
The large man reached them, with his trench coat in his arms. "Ere yeh go. Not much but is all I got." He draped the coat over both of their shoulders, and the large coat seemingly swallowed them whole.  
  
The large man started up the passageway, leading the kids out onto the gassy grounds outside the large castle. It was gorgeous, made of stone, and lights glowing through many of the windows.  
  
He led them up a flight of steps, and called out over his shoulder, "Everyone ere? You there, still got yer toad?"  
  
With a nod, he turned back to the door, and raised his large fist. He knocked three times, loud enough to signal their arrival to a person in the tallest tower.  
  
?????  
  
They stood outside the castle, crowding around the large double doors. Most were shivering from the cold, and some cuddled with friends to keep warm.  
  
The door swung open, as if someone had been on the other side waiting. Inside the doorway, covered in a soft glow was a black haired woman. She wore green robes, and held a stern look upon her stony face.  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."  
  
Bunny glanced out from beneath the coat, to get a better look at the Professor. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
  
She pulled the door wider, and moved aside. The entrance was large, bigger than any house she ever been in. The walls were made of stone, and lit candles lined them. The ceiling was high, and a staircase in front of them, led to the other levels.  
  
Ron and Bunny held back, making sure they were last to walk into the castle. They were herded across the floor, passed a door on the right, where voices rose and fell with shouts and murmurs.  
  
Hagrid called out to the woman, who was leading the kids to a door in the back of the large room. "Professor McGonagall. A couple of the kids fell in the water." He pointed at them huddled underneath the coat.  
  
The woman paused at the door. She noted their dripping clothes. "It will just have to wait, until after the Sorting Ceremony."  
  
They were ushered into a small chamber room. There was barely any room to fit them all in there, and they had to stand shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall glanced about them, taking in their appearance. "The start of the term banquets will begin shortly." Her eyes landed on Ron and Bunny.  
  
"But before you take your seats at the tables, you will first be sorted into your houses. The Sorting ceremony is very important, because it will sort you into your houses. The house that you belong to, will be considered your family, while you are here.  
  
"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, each thing you triumph at will be displayed into points, which will add up to your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded with the house cup, and it is a great honor.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes, in front of the rest of the school. I suggest all of you to smarten yourselves up as much as you can, while you wait."  
  
She turned then, and left through the door in front of them. The door shut with a loud thud behind her.  
  
Bunny nudged Ron slightly, whispered in a hushed voice, "How do you think we're sorted?"  
  
The red haired boy blushed slightly, as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "I donno. I think a test or something," he paused, as if contemplating on telling her more, but continued anyway, "Fred told me it hurts a lot. But I don't think he was telling me the truth."  
  
Bunny looked out at the door with dread.  
  
"A test?"  
  
She was jolted from her jumbled thoughts, when there was a scream. Both Ron and Bunny whirled around to face the back. The coat slipped from the top of their heads, and landed on their shoulders.  
  
Bunny gasped, her hand flying to her mouth to keep back her scream. Ron snorted, his eyes bulging at the sight.  
  
Pearly white, and slightly transparent Ghosts floated through the back wall, and into the small chamber.  
  
Bunny looked ready to faint as they passed her, one nearly touching her. There were at least twenty of them, and they looked as if they were having a disagreement.  
  
One of the ghosts lagging behind slightly, stopped, and turned to them. A few of girls inhaled sharply, ready to scream.  
  
He was wearing ruffs, and tights. He nudged the fat friar next to him, and pointed at them. A few of the kids pulled back, expecting to be attacked.  
  
"New students! Waiting to be sorted, I suppose?" No one answered, no one even moved.  
  
He grinned, and stated merrily, "Hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff. T'was my old house."  
  
The door behind the group of kids opened, and a sharp voice called out, "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."  
  
Slowly, the ghosts moved on, leaving the kinds once again alone.  
  
Professor McGonagall, pointed to the students, and waved her hands, "Form a line, and follow me."  
  
She started out through the door, and one by one the kids followed, in a single file.  
  
Ron pulled himself from underneath the coat, and hurried to get into line behind a dark haired boy. Still clutching the coat, Bunny got into line near the back.  
  
Entering the Great Hall, Bunny was struck with amazement. It was huge, with tall stonewalls, and numerous glowing candle. She first noticed four long tables, filled with students. Up above those tables, were candles, which floated without anything to hold them.  
  
And to add to the beauty of the room, the ceiling was the best part. It was like they were outside again, under the black sky, and glowing stars.  
  
They were led down between two tables, and were stopped in front of a fifth table. This table, held the only adults in the room, and Bunny figured they were the teachers.  
  
Bunny's eyes were directed to Professor McGonagall, when the woman placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool, was a hat that resembled a witch's hat.  
  
She was slightly confused, and wondered if this was a test of her knowledge. Was she supposed to guess what was underneath it?  
  
She glanced about wildly, and noticed that everyone was staring at the hat with acute interest. Wondering what they were looking at, she glanced back at the old worn out hat.  
  
Her jaw gapped open slightly, when the hat twitched. Her eyes widen in shock. Near the brim of the hat, where there was a rip, and it opened wide as if it were a mouth.  
  
"What the?" Her voice seemed to echo through the Great Hall, but was instantly muffled, when the hat began to sing.  
  
Oh you may not think me pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.   
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folks use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
The room burst into applause, as everyone from the tables clapped loud and hard.  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped forward, and silence filled the hall. She held a long roll of parchment out in front of her. "When I call your name, take a seat on the stool, and place the hat on your head to be sorted."  
  
Bunny fidgeted where she stood, feeling nervous. "Oh I hope I get into a good house." She caught her lip between her teeth, and rocked back and forth on her feet.  
  
"Abbot, Hannah."  
  
She looked up, as a girl stepped out of line, and hurried up to the stool. She sat down, before placing the hat onto her head.  
  
There was a slight pause, before the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!" A table to Bunny's right broke into applause. Hannah removed the hat, and placed it back onto the stool, before she hurried off to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Bones, Susan."  
  
And once again, the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!" The girl scurried off to the table, which clapped joyously."  
  
"Boot Terry!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
This time, the table on Bunny's left erupted with applause. A few stood, to shake the boys hand, as he joined their table.  
  
"Brocklehurst Mandy!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
She too was greeted with cheers, and handshakes. Next called was a pretty girl name Lavender Brown. She was the first Gryffindor. The table on the far right broke into applause. Bunny glanced over to see the red haired twins do cat calls. She shook her head in amusement.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Bunny turned her head, to see the first Slytherin pull off the hat and replace it. She hurried off to the table on the far left. They looked unpleasant, and Bunny wished that that wasn't the house she would be placed in.  
  
"Cook, Lita!"  
  
Bunny peered over the several heads of kids, to see a tall girl step out of line. Unlike all the others, this girl looked confident, sure of herself, as she sat down on the stool. The girl, with auburn hair, and dark forest eyes, placed the hat over her head.  
  
A few seconds passed before the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" The girl pulled the hat off of her head, and set it down on the stool.  
  
The Gryffindor table was in an uproar, cheering loudly. She hurried to the table, and fell into the seat next to the boy Bunny recognized as Percy.  
  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
Bunny shifted on her feet uncomfortably. Her feet were sore, and she was still dripping wet. Her robes were clinging to her small form, and she had to peel it off her skin.  
  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
  
She looked up to see a girl with bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth step out of line. She hurried to the front, and sat down on the stool, placing the hat over her head.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
There was a soft groan from the line, before the Gryffindor's table burst into applause.  
  
Curious, Bunny looked over to see Ron shaking his head miserably. She faintly wondered what had upset him.  
  
"Lestrange, Rei!"  
  
Stepping out of line slightly, to see up ahead, Bunny watched as a girl with long raven black hair step forward. She was rather pretty with pale skin, long silky black hair, and violet eyes.  
  
She sat down on the stool, and placed the hat on over her head. It sat there for a few seconds, before the hat roared, "Slytherin!!"  
  
The girl pulled the hat from her head, and stalked to the table on the far left. She looked pleased with the table she received. She fell into a seat next to two boys that had been placed there before her. Both of them looked mean, and slightly meaty.  
  
"Longbottom, Neville!"  
  
Bunny recognized the round face boy who had lost his toad earlier. He raced to the stool, and fell over on his way to it. He scrambled to his feet, while a few of the students snickered behind his back.  
  
He fell into the seat, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on over his head. It took a long time for the hat to decide, before it placed him into Gryffindor.  
  
Bunny, along with the rest of the school, broke into giggles, as the boy tried to run to the table with the hat still on.  
  
"Love, Mina!"  
  
Bunny watched as a girl with sun kissed blonde hair, and cornflower blue eyes hurried to the front. She seated herself on the stool, with a giggle. She placed the hat onto her head, hiding the black bow that held back her hair.  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
The girl scampered of to her table, and took a seat next to Hannah Abbot.  
  
Bunny tried her hardest to hide herself, when the next person went up. She recognized him from Olivander's shop. His pale skin, white hair, and bright blue eyes.  
  
He confidently made his way to the stool. When he sat down, he barely had to set the hat down on his head, before it to scream "Slytherin!!"  
  
With a confident smirk, he left the stool, and made his way to his new house. He sat in between the two boys she had seen earlier. She realized the two thickset boys were Draco's friends.  
  
It soon came to her time, and she knew it before her name was called. Ernie McMillan, was made a Hufflepuff, and was the only person, who separated her from Draco.  
  
"Moon, Bunny."  
  
She cringed at her own name, and was reluctant to go forward. She pulled the trench coat off of her, and water still dripped from her shivering form. Numbly, she moved towards the stool. Professor McGonagall held the hat, and was waiting for her to sit down.  
  
She hesitantly sat down, and watched with dread as the woman dropped the large hat onto her head. It fell over her eyes, and all she could see with the black lining of the inside of the hat.  
  
She could hear whispers from the table behind her, and wondered what the teachers were so interested in.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
Bunny stiffened did she just hear something?  
  
"Aw, I remember now. Yes very familiar you are." What was the hat talking about? Did it know her?  
  
The hat chuckled, and she felt her heart drop to her toes. "You are very cleaver young woman. Always known you were a witch, always knew your own power."  
  
Bunny frowned, how could this hat know her, or know anything about her? 'What are you talking about?' The hat chuckled again, and Bunny didn't feel any better than before.  
  
"What a shame. You know you have power, but how much of it, do you know you have? You can do great things, real great things with such power." The hat snickered, and Bunny couldn't help but think the hat was taunting her.  
  
"You don't belong in Slytherin, even with such power. You're too pure for them. Gryffindor isn't for you either."  
  
Bunny held her breath, hoping for it just to pick, so that she could get down from the stool. But the hat didn't seem to be through with her.  
  
"You have a lot in this mind of yours. Great things will come from you. But which side will you choose?"  
  
'Side?'  
  
The hat chuckled, "I know where to put you. Hufflepuff!"  
  
Bunny felt the warmth fill her insides. She wasn't in Slytherin. "Maybe in this house, you will pick the right side, unlike your mother."  
  
The hat was pulled from her head, and Professor McGonagall was staring down at her. "Go to your table."  
  
Bunny sat there, unsure if she had heard the hat correctly. Her mother? She stood from the stool, and numbly moved to the table, which welcomed her with open arms.  
  
The table of teachers was in an uproar, talking to one another. She fell into her seat, sitting next to the blonde hair girl named Mina. She looked over at the hat, and found that another kid was being sorted.  
  
Something at the teacher's table, on the far left caught her attention. She straightened her back to get a better look, and noticed someone was trying to peer over the heads of students.  
  
He turned his head slightly, and Bunny got a glimpse of greasy black hair, dark eyes nearly black, a hooknose, and sallow skin. He wore a sneer on his face that is until he looked at her.  
  
Three more people went to be sorted, and Bunny still found herself unable to look away from the strange man. He looked strangely familiar, but she could swear she had never seen him before.  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
Bunny ripped her eyes away from the man, and she searched the line of kids she had come from.  
  
She looked over all the heads, to see a boy step out of line, and hesitantly make his way to the stool. He had a very thin face, with wild black hair, that looked unkempt, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses over his eyes, which seemed to have slipped to the bridge of his nose.  
  
He sat down on the stool, and placed a hat over his head.  
  
She had always pictured him older, even if the books she had read numerous times, told her how old he really was. He was her age, and parentless like her.  
  
She had figured she could always relate with him, having to live without your parents, knowing they were murdered horribly.  
  
Both of them had been there, when their parents were killed. It was how he had gotten the famous scar on his forehead. He had reflected a curse, and had defeated Voldemort.  
  
She had been there when her mother was killed, but had been long gone by the time her mother's body had been found.  
  
She had woken up in her bed, as if she had a nightmare, but the nightmare had been real. She didn't remember that night, all except the police coming to the house.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry Potter pulled the hat from his head, and set it down on the stool. The Gryffindor table went wild, shouting, and whistling like never before.  
  
"We got Potter! We got Potter!" The red haired twins were shouting the loudest.  
  
Bunny's eyes followed Harry to the table, and watched him take a seat across from the ghost with ruffs and tights. He was getting the best welcome out of all the kids sorted.  
  
Two more kids were sorted, before she heard a familiar name.  
  
"Waters, Ami!"  
  
Looking up, she saw the blue haired girl hurry to the front of the hall, and take a seat at the stool. She looked calm, even calmer than the girl Lita had been.  
  
The girl placed a hat on her head.  
  
"Ravenclaw!!"  
  
The girl grinned, and Bunny realized the girl had gotten the house she wanted. Ami hurried to the cheering table, and sat down next to Terry Boot. She looked pleased with what she had gotten.  
  
"Weasley, Ron!"  
  
Bunny shot up, so that she could see him get sorted. He didn't seem too confident, as he made his way to the hat. He was the second to the last person to be sorted. He took a seat on the stool, and placed the hat over his head.  
  
?????  
  
"Aw, another Weasley. Hmm come from a long line of Gryffindors. But you don't seem to be sure if that's where you want to go?"  
  
Ron tried to look up into the hat, half expecting to see eyes. He shuddered slightly, as the cold seeped into his bones. He was freezing inside and out, and all he wanted to do was get into a nice warm bed.  
  
"Now how come you're contemplating on these two house eh?" The hat snickered, "Oh I see."  
  
Ron paled slightly, wondering if the hat could read his mind? Not good. 'I don't know which one I want. I always thought it would be Gryffindor.' He inwardly sighed. 'To uphold the family tradition. And even more so, now that.'  
  
The hat snickered, 'because you're friend is in that house too. But you have a change of heart. Because of someone in.'  
  
Ron groaned, this was not good. He shouldn't have second thoughts about being placed in Gryffindor. It would make his family proud. And he could be with his new friend Harry, but.  
  
The hat chuckled, "its not good to second guess yourself. But I know where I will put you if you can't choose. Better be."  
  
?????  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Even though he didn't land into her house, she cheered for his great luck. When he pulled off the hat, his face was as red as his hair.  
  
He glanced in her direction, and his face brightened. He hurried off to his table, and fell on the bench seat next to Harry. The last person sorted was Blaise Zabini, who was placed into Slytherin.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony was over, and Professor McGonagall took away the hat and stool.  
  
From the High Table, an old man, with long flowing white hair, and long stringy beard stood. He opened his arms wide, with a grin on his face.  
  
"Welcome!" His voice echoed through the Great Hall, and everyone fell silent. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"  
  
The students, that had been there before the first years had arrived, shouted, "Thank you!" Bunny looked down at the table, and gawked. Food was piled on the plates, which had been empty before. She licked her lips, suddenly realizing how hungry she really was.  
  
Without waiting to be offered, she started to dish her plate full of food, before she went to work on devouring it. She had at least four helpings, before she called herself full.  
  
As the plates cleared from the table, Bunny felt eyes upon her back. Turning her head, she caught herself looking back at the High Table. The same man as before was staring at her, and he had a clear view of her now, with most of the kids huddled in groups talking to one another.  
  
She stiffened, unable to look away again. Her heart started to pound in her chest, and she felt a burning sensation on her arm.  
  
"Ahem.just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of term notices to give to you.  
  
"First years should take notice, that the forest on the grounds it off limits to all pupils. And even a few of our older students should take care to remember that as well."  
  
Bunny tore her eyes from the dark haired man, to look down at her arm. She half expected to see a burn mark there, but there was nothing. Shaking her head, she looked back to the old man speaking to them.  
  
"Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you, that there is to be no use of magic in the corridors between classes.  
  
"Quidditch practices will be held in the second week of the term. If anyone is interested in playing for his or her team, please contact Madam Hooch.  
  
And one more thing, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who wishes not to die a very painful death."  
  
Bunny frowned slightly. What kind of school was she in? She glanced around to see a few chuckle, but barely anyone did. A few took it serious.  
  
"And now lets sing the school song, before we go to bed."  
  
Bunny looked up at the headmaster, and watched him raise his wand, and flick his wrist. A gold ribbon shot from the end of it, and rose into the air. She watched it as it formed words.  
  
"Pick your favorite tune, and sing along."  
  
Bunny snorted, and watched as the school broke into a song. They were all off key, singing their own tune, and sounded ridiculous.  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something, please,  
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do with filling  
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
  
And learn until our brains all rot.  
  
Bunny shook her head, and practically refused to sing along. She noted most of the teachers were unimpressed, and were unpleased with the school song. When it ended, the old headmaster ended the banquet with a few short words, "And now it is bedtime. Off you trot!"  
  
She watched around her, as everyone climbed to their feet, and began to leave the great hall. Not wanting to be left behind, she hurried off after her house, and tried her best to keep up with them on their way to their common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That only took me forever to put up. Srry it took so long, but I couldn't seem to upload onto FF.net for a few days. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I introduced all the inners, with unique last names. Hehe. Bunny in Hufflepuff, I don't think I ever saw that before!!! The outers might not come in till next book, but I might find a way to squeeze one or two into here.  
  
Polls:  
  
Harry/Bunny: 21 holy cow that jumped up pretty quickly hehe.  
  
Draco/Bunny:8 awwwww too bad  
  
Ron/Bunny: 9 go Ron, go Ron!  
  
Snape/Bunny: 7 isn't he a little old for her??? eechi reviewers. Hehe just kidding  
  
LP signing out.  
  
Oh PS. I have a little favor to ask you guys. If I were to put Usagi on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, which player do you think would be best? Keeper, Chaser or Beater. I like those three; seeker was taken, so tell me what you think. Tata for now. 


	6. Chapter six: Famous Harry Potter

Chapter six: Famous Harry Potter  
  
Bunny didn't think she could get anymore lost than she already was. With a hundred and forty-two stairs, all shapes and sizes it was hard to keep track, which one went to where. Sure there wasn't one exactly the same as another, but they never led to one place twice in one day.  
  
And then there were the doors, which were just as bad as the moving staircases. Each door was different. Some needed certain passwords, while others wouldn't open unless you were really polite, and others weren't even doors at all.  
  
That's where she was now. She was staring at a door that really wasn't a door, but looked like one. She wasn't sure how she ended up on the third floor, but there was no way back.  
  
She had just left the Great Hall after eating a delicious breakfast, and was on her way to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, when she found herself here.  
  
Sighing, she turned around, to head back, but bumped into someone. Startled, she pulled back, and looked up at the person she had run into. "Professor Quirrell?"  
  
He was a pale young man, who looked really nervous when he was around anyone. Even now one of his eyes twitched. He wore strange clothes, made of purple cloth, and he wore an odd turban around his head, which he claimed to be a present from some African Prince.  
  
She never really like being around him, he gave her the creeps, with his dark eyes, staring down at her with a daze. But then again, he wasn't nearly as scary as the Double Potions Professor. She had yet to meet him in person, but had gotten an earful from everyone in her house about Professor Snape.  
  
She backed up a step from the strange man in front of her. He nervously smiled in her direction, "Hello M-M-Moon. What are y-you d-doing up here?"  
  
Bunny glanced around the odd corridor she had ended up on, "I got lost. I think I took the wrong stairs." She stiffened slightly, as he moved to stand next to her. "Wh-which c-class?"  
  
"I have Transfiguration." She suddenly felt an odd itch on her arm. Instinctively she scratched it, and Professor Quirrell's dull eyes dropped to her movement.  
  
"It is up the m-marble st-st-staircase, and d-down a hallway, on the f- first f-f-floor."  
  
Bunny nodded gratefully, "Thank you Professor Quirrell." She hurried passed him, and raced down the stairs, before he could call her back. She followed his directions, and made it to class, in due time. She just hoped she wasn't late.  
  
?????  
  
Bunny yawned lazily, as she sat back in her seat. It was still early, and she had actually made it on time for class.  
  
She pulled out A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch. She had transfiguration in the morning, with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Looking around, she realized that for the second time that week, that there were Gryffindor first years intermixed with the Hufflepuff first years.  
  
Opening her book, Bunny skimmed through the pages. Professor McGonagall had yet to show up, even though it was well past nine.  
  
Bunny was pulled from her thoughts, when the door to the classroom burst open. Turning around in her seat, she spied Ron, and the famous Harry Potter running into the room. She felt a flush crawl up her neck, and settle into her cheeks, as they moved to her table.  
  
She had liked the idea of having a table to herself, but now she found, that she would have to share. With two Gryffindor boys no less.  
  
"Oh hey we're okay Harry. Professor McGonagall isn't even here." Ron had his hand on the table, bent at the waist trying to regain his breath. Harry looked a little short of breath, as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
Bunny looked to the front, where the professor's desk was placed. A tiger striped cat was perched on the desk, her green eyes eyeing to two boys.  
  
Bunny cleared her throat, catching both Ron and Harry's attention. She motioned to the two seats next to her. Ron's cheeks were tainted pink, and he gave her a meek wave of greeting.  
  
She was about to offer them the two empty chairs next to her, when her eyes caught movement from the front of the room. The cat jumped from the desk, and to the whole classes surprise, it transformed into Professor McGonagall.  
  
Both Ron and Harry stiffened, as the woman approached them. "You two are late."  
  
Ron immediately babbles an excuse, "We got lost Professor, and the staircases took us to the wrong."  
  
McGonagall raised her hand to silence them. "I don't want to hear excuses. Five points taken from Gryffindor. Take your seats, so that we may begin."  
  
Ron ducked his head, his face red with embarrassment. Harry didn't look too cheery either, as he took a seat next to Bunny. Ron seated himself on the other side of him.  
  
Bunny felt her heart flip in her chest, when Harry sat down next to her. She was having a hard time trying to contain herself. Nervously, she glanced at him, her eyes glazing over the lightning bolt scar. The scar looked like a scar, and seemed to hold no significance, except that he had been given it by the Dark lord himself.  
  
Professor McGonagall stalked to the front of the room. "Lets begin. Transfiguration is one of the most difficult and dangerous magic you will learn here at Hogwarts." She turned to face them, her expression stern. "If I catch anyone of you messing around, I will have you removed, and you will not come back. You have been warned."  
  
Bunny glanced up at the teacher, just as the woman pointed her wand at her desk, and changed it into a pig. The blonde snorted, her eyes widening is shock.  
  
The old woman then changed the pig back into a desk. "It will be a long time before you will be able to complete a spell like that one. We will start off with the basics. If you will, take out some parchments, and your quill and ink. I want you to take some notes."  
  
Bunny pulled out her supplies, and set them out before her. She wanted to learn everything she could about magic, it was her ultimate goal here at Hogwarts. Dipping her quill into her inkbottle, she held it poised above her parchment ready to take notes. "Psst, hey Moon."  
  
Distracted, the blonde turned to the boy next to her. Harry was busy opening his inkbottle. Looking over him, she spied Ron trying to get her attention. Smiling, she asked, "Yea?"  
  
The boy flushed, dropping his eyes to the table. "I, uh how are you?" She giggled, "I'm fine. And you?"  
  
Harry glanced up at her, a confused look on his face. Bunny's face warmed, and she had to look away to keep herself from staring at his scar.  
  
Ron sighed suddenly, and she realized he hadn't answered her. Leaning forward, to see around Harry, she whispered, "Ron, and you, how are you?"  
  
"Miss Moon, is there something important that you would like to share with the class?" Bunny felt her face go red, as laughter filled the room. Slowly, she turned to look at the teacher. Forcing a smile, she replied, "I-uh, well I was just asking Ron if he knew the components of changing a match into a needle. I didn't want to interrupt you."  
  
Professor McGonagall glanced at Ron, then back at Bunny. Her lips formed a thin line, "The components, if you were listening, are-"  
  
Bunny sighed in relief, as McGonagall continued with her lecture. From her right, she heard Ron hiss towards her, over Harry's head, "How'd you do that?"  
  
Bunny shrugged nonchalantly, as she scribbled down the notes from the board onto her parchment. She was always good at getting herself out of hard predicaments. Getting caught talking in class was nothing, compared to some things she had skated by.  
  
Dipping her quill in the ink, she scribbled down everything written on the board.  
  
"Now then lets begin with the basics." She started down the aisles handing each student a match. "You are to practice on turning this match into a needle."  
  
Bunny stared at her match, with a frown. Change a match into a needle? She glanced over at Ron and Harry, and noticed that they looked as clueless as she. That eased her worry some.  
  
Pulling out her wand she aimed it at the match. Everyone in the class was practicing the spell. There were no words to chant, no certain way to move your wand. It just simply happened.  
  
She studied the match in front of her, a frown forming on her face. All the students around her, were waving their wands, getting frustrated. Some were even trying to command their matches to change.  
  
Transfiguration was the most difficult and dangerous magic. So there had to be some trick. Professor McGonagall only had to wave her wand and the desk changed into a pig. It came easily.  
  
"Miss Moon, I don't see you practicing."  
  
Bunny looked up to find Professor McGonagall standing next to her. She adverted her gaze slightly. "I, well I think it's a waste of time."  
  
The old woman didn't look please with her answer, so Bunny hurried to explain, "I mean, what everyone is doing. Changing the match into a needle, doesn't consist with words, or waving your wand a certain way. So I'm trying to find out what other way there is."  
  
McGonagall, eased back slightly, lightness touched her eyes, "Very good Miss Moon. And have you found out what it is?"  
  
Bunny glanced back at the match, and then looked at her wand. "I think the only way to change the match into a needle, is to will it to change. Almost ask your wand to change it. Or maybe ask the match to change."  
  
Professor McGonagall smirked, "That is where it gets tricky. Think over it some more. You have a few more minutes." The old woman then continued on, moving to Neville Longbottom, who looked to be having more problems then most.  
  
Bunny stared at the match, for the remaining time, and felt nowhere closer, than when she had started.  
  
"Now class, a few demonstrations if you will. If I call your name, I expect to see you try to change your match to a needle." Bunny clenched her teeth, narrowing her eyes at the wand she held. It was there, at the tip of her tongue. She thought back to when McGonagall had changed the desk into a pig.  
  
Something about it nagged at her. There was a hint. The way she stood? How she held her wand? Where she looked? What she was thinking?  
  
Staring at the match, she did her best mocking Professor McGonagall. Hold her wand towards the match; she tried to think of something that might change the match into a needle.  
  
"Nice work Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall held the match, which had turned slightly silver, and was pointy at one end. "Very close." Professor McGonagall, then moved to the next row, "Miss Moon, how bout you?"  
  
Bunny blinked, her concentration broken. "I see you have improved." Professor McGonagall held up the match, Bunny had been staring at during the demonstration.  
  
Bunny was slightly startled to see that it had changed. Unlike a match, it had lengthened, and was thin as a needle. The old woman ran it across the table, the end lit fire. "Very close Miss Moon."  
  
McGonagall blew the fire out. "Five points to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I want all of you to study more on changing your match into a needle. You are dismissed."  
  
?????  
  
Bunny had her books and parchment tucked under her arm as she headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Moon!"  
  
Turning, Bunny spotted Harry and Ron running to catch up with her. Smiling, she waved, "Hey."  
  
The two boys slowed to match her pace, when they reached her. Together, the three of them started down the stairs to get to the Great Hall.  
  
Bunny felt her cheeks flame, as Harry chose to walk by her side, with Ron on the other side of him. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine walking down a corridor with Harry Potter!  
  
Adverting her gaze to the floor, she tried to work up the courage to speak to him. What do you say to someone as famous as he? What do you do? Faint? She sure felt like she could. Crack a joke? Make small talk?  
  
She let out a pitiful squeak, as she tried to think of something off the top of her head to say. Both Harry and Ron looked at her with a quizzical gaze.  
  
They were nearing the Great Hall it was now or never. She didn't know when she would get a better chance.  
  
She stopped walking, to stall herself some time. Harry was the first to stop, and turned to look at her. "Are you okay? Your face is all red."  
  
Bunny glanced up at him, her eyes flickering over the scar. Her nerves were jumbled, and her heart was hammering in her chest. She felt short of breath, and the words she wanted to say twisted around on her tongue.  
  
Ron paused, "Hey why did we stop. We're almost at the Great Hall. They serve lunch faster at lunch than at breakfast and dinner. Lets go." He peered around Harry to see what was holding them up. The smile on his face faltered.  
  
"I, uh." Bunny mentally berated herself for stuttering. She sounded like Professor Quirrell. This wasn't going to work, not unless she could untie the knot of words on her tongue.  
  
Slowly, she lifted her eyes from the floor, and found herself looking into brilliant green ones. They were beautiful, almost the same shade as an emerald gem, but slightly darker. The books didn't lie; they had said he had gotten his eyes from his mother, who was very lovely.  
  
Harry waved a hand in front of her, "Hey, you okay?" He was starting to get worried. She was just staring at him, and it was unnerving. Her eyes were a dazzling blue, but at the tilt of her head, and in the right lighting, they lightened to a steel gray with a hint of silver.  
  
Sucking in all the air she could fill into her longs, she held out her hand, and in one breath, gushed, "Hello my name is Bunny Moon I've wanted to meet you for so long!"  
  
Harry looked down at her hand, then back to her glowing face. She had hint of a blush on her cheeks, and a bright smile touched her lips. Grinning back, he took her hand, and shook it.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Bunny suddenly squealed, and pulled the taller boy into her arms, and hugged him hard. "You have totally made my day." She was practically jumping for joy.  
  
She pulled back, her blush even brighter than before. "Sorry bout that. I'm just so excited."  
  
Harry inched himself away from her, his face filled with alarm. She was filled with so much joy and enthusiasm it was almost frightening.  
  
She jumped about the hall, imitating a bunny. Harry's lips twitched into a smile, as he watched her antics with amusement. "Hey Ron looked at her, what does she remind you of?"  
  
When there was no reply, he turned to find his best friend gone. "Ron?"  
  
Bunny stopped, and turned to look as well. "Where did he go?"  
  
A frown replaced the smile and she pushed passed Harry, like nothing had happened. "Ron?"  
  
She hurried to the Great Hall, and pulled the doors open wide. She gazed at each table, to find they were mostly filled, but some students were still missing. At the Gryffindor table she spotted him.  
  
Even though his plate was filled with food, he wasn't eating it. He had his elbows on the table, and his face propped up with his hands.  
  
Worried, Bunny walked towards him. "Ron why did you leave?" She watched his back stiffen, and slowly he turned to look at her.  
  
He didn't look to thrilled to see her unlike he had been during class. His eyes narrowed into slits, he snarled, "Why don't you go jump around famous Harry Potter some more?"  
  
Bunny stepped back, her eyes betraying the hurt. "I." She narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips together to fight off the rushing tears, "Fine I'll go." With that she whipped around, and stalked off leaving Ron behind, feeling miserable.  
  
"Ron what the bloody hell is wrong with you." Fred bashed his younger brother over the head. George scrambled out of the bench seat, and hurried after the blonde haired Hufflepuff. "Oy Bunny wait up!"  
  
Bunny stopped, and turned slightly, to find George standing in front of her. "Yea?" The red haired boy sheepishly grinned. "You'll have to forgive my brother, he's a little dense around pretty girls."  
  
Bunny instantly went red in the face, and dropped her gaze to the floor, as Fred joined them. "What was he thinking? Oh hey Bunny, how are you?"  
  
The blonde looked up at them, and studied both of them closely. They were twins, and looked exactly alike. Nothing was different from the other. One of them was Fred, while the other was George, and she wasn't sure which one was which. "Hey Fred, George. I'm fine, and you?"  
  
George grinned, "Cant tell us apart can ya? No problem, either can our mother." Fred nodded in agreement, "tragic really." Bunny giggled, her eyes lighting up. "Yes it is true, I can't tell you two part. I'm sorry."  
  
Fred waved it off, as he slung an arm over her shoulder, "Like me brother said, no biggie. So let us walk you to your table."  
  
George nodded his agreement, and slung his arm over her shoulder as well. Bunny flush darkened, as she felt herself being suffocated between the two over excited twins. They led her to her table, where they stopped next to the blonde haired girl named Mina.  
  
Fred and George removed their arms, and both bowed, before they said their goodbyes. Bunny waved, and watched them take their seats next to Ron. She felt tears sting her eyes, when she realized he was staring at her, his eyebrow knitted together to make a frown.  
  
She whirled around, and sat down next to Mina.  
  
?????  
  
Fred plopped down next to his brother Ron. Out of sight from the blonde haired Hufflepuff, he smacked his brother upside the head. George sat down next to his twin, but leaned forward so he could see Ron.  
  
"Its only been a week, and you're already squabbling with you're girlfriend." Ron scowled, and shot out hastily, "She's not my girlfriend." Fred rolled his eyes, "Sure, so then why were you being such an ogre to her?" His dark eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
Harry took a seat on the opposite side of Ron. "Hey Ron, what happened to you?"  
  
The young boy adjusted his glasses, as he turned to look at his knew found friend. Ron's frown darkened, "Nothing happened to me."  
  
Fred glanced at George, who looked at him in return. Both suddenly grinned, a plan forming in their mind.  
  
Worried, Harry asked, "What's wrong Ron, you sound upset."  
  
Ron glared at his plate of food he had neglected to eat. "Nothing is wrong." He was feeling bitter, for being mean to the girl, but the emotion, that had caused his anger, was still boiling.  
  
Picking up his fork, he stabbed a slab of meat, and plunked it into his mouth. Chewing roughly, he took a swig of his juice before swallowing. The food was good, just the way he liked it, but he was unable to enjoy it.  
  
Fred nudged him in the ribs, a knowing smile on his face. Ron glowered at him, but before he could snap at the older boy, Harry asked, "Then why did you leave without saying anything?"  
  
Red rushed to his head, and he snapped, unable to stop himself, "Nothing, you got it, nothing, there is no reason. Now leave me alone!"  
  
He shoved his plate forward, and climbed to his feet. With a sigh, he tossed down his napkin, before he stalked out of the Great Hall.  
  
?????  
  
Bunny raced into Professor Flitwick's classroom, just in time. Gasping for air, she glanced about the room. All the seats had been taken except for one. Looking at it, she realized that Hufflepuff was sharing the class with Gryffindor.  
  
Bowing her head slightly, she walked passed Harry and Ron's table. She seated herself next to a girl with auburn hair pulled back into a high ponytail.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Bunny smiled thinly at the girl, but didn't say anything. She wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment.  
  
"Afternoon class."  
  
The blonde girl directed her blue eyes to the man in front of the room. He was a tiny man, surprisingly shorter than most of the students.  
  
He was grinning foolishly, from where he sat on a stack of books, to see over his high desk. "Lets start with roll call."  
  
Bunny sat back in her seat with a sigh, as the Professor went down the list. Feeling eyes burrowing into her back, she turned all the way around to see who had been watching her. She spied Ron quickly looking away from her, and tried to busy himself with his Charms book.  
  
She waved, and when he didn't return it, she turned back around.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
Bunny glanced up, just in time to see her Professor topple over behind his desk. "Professor Flitwick!" She shoved back her seat, and raced to the front of the room. "Professor Flitwick are you okay?"  
  
She rounded his desk, and found that his stack of books had been knocked over, with him lying on top of them. "What happened?"  
  
She helped him to his feet, and realized, he was half her size. The tiny man dusted off his pants, as he replied quickly, "Fine, I'm fine. Go take your seat Miss. Mm please take your seat."  
  
Bunny moved to her seat, and sat back down next to the tall green-eyed girl. "Wonder what his problem is?"  
  
The blonde looked over at the girl sitting next to her. "I don't know, but he is acting a little strange." The girl scoffed, "A little? He wouldn't even say your name."  
  
Bunny flushed, shaking her head, "Oh its okay, he wouldn't be the first. I'm Bunny Moon." Holding out her hand, she stared at the taller girl expectantly.  
  
The auburn haired girl grinned, her green eyes twinkling, "Lita Cook, it's a pleasure." Bunny grinned, and shook the girl's hand enthusiastically.  
  
?????  
  
Charm class had gone by well, and somewhat entertaining. Professor Flitwick, was an unusual teacher, with a merry soul.  
  
After dinner in the Great Hall, Bunny found herself alone walking to the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
She yawned, as she stretched her arms up over her head. "Hey Bunny, off to your common room already?" The blonde flushed, dropping her arms, when she recognized one of the twin's voices.  
  
Turning, she spotted one of them standing in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. She racked her brain, trying to think which one of the twins it was, but couldn't come up with an answer.  
  
Taking a stab at a wild guess, she replied, "Hey Fred." The boy smirked, as he waved, "So off to bed already?" Bunny nodded, "Well it is getting late." She yawned, unable to hold it back, and the red haired boy chuckled. "Well then I wont hold you back."  
  
He turned from the picture hanging on the wall, and asked, "Can I walk you to your door?"  
  
Bunny flushed, "I.uh sure." Fred grinned, and joined her side. They started off down the hall. Curious, the boy asked, "Why did you come all the way up here, when the Hufflepuff common room it downstairs?"  
  
Bunny rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Uh, well I was." She sighed, drooping her shoulders slightly. "I was hoping to see Harry Potter one more time." The red in her cheeks burned ever so brightly, and she ducked her head to hide it.  
  
Fred wrapped an arm over her shoulder, as amusement danced in his dark eyes. "Oh really?" They took the marble staircase down to the entrance hall, and then took the staircase leading down to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
"Um Fred, how did you know where the Hufflepuff common room was?" They passed the large portrait of fruit. He chuckled ruefully, as he answered, "It's a secret, but maybe when we trust you better, we will tell you."  
  
"We? Oh you and your brother." They stopped in front of a portrait, and Bunny pulled out from beneath his arm. "Thank you Fred."  
  
The red haired boy pulled back, his eyes dancing merrily. Shaking his head, he held up an arm to wave, as he replied, "No biggie. Oh, and Buns give my regards to Fred if you see him."  
  
He bobbed his eyebrows playfully, before he turned, leaving Bunny standing foolishly in his wake.  
  
Bunny could have smacked herself for her stupidity. She had thought she was in Fred's company, but in fact had been in George's.  
  
Shaking her head she muttered the password, and slipped into the common room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well there you go, another chapter. Hoped you liked this one. I did, hehe Famous Harry Potter. I thought it fit well. I just love those twins; they crack me up, so I had to make them a nuisance in this story.  
  
If you wondering what is going on with them, I'll tell ya. I noticed in the story, they Fred and George whistled at the hot girls, and most likely like to act charming. In this story, they don't fall in love with Bunny. They just think she's gorgeous, and nice. Plus they admire her, because how she has Ron wrapped around her little pinky, J/K. Kidding. They just like her, as a friend, maybe a little more, but nothing to serious. They like to flirt.  
  
Well here are the votes so far.  
  
Polls  
  
Harry/Bunny: 24  
  
Draco/Bunny: 10  
  
Ron/Bunny: 15  
  
Snape/Bunny: 6  
  
Ami/Ron: 1  
  
Lita/Draco: 1  
  
LP signing out 


	7. Chapter seven: Sentenced to Two Weeks

Chapter seven: Sentenced to Two Weeks  
  
Bunny opened her eyes to bright sun filtering through the open window next to her bed. Sitting up, she held a hand up to her forehead, where a headache had resided.  
  
Squinting her eyes, she looked out the window, and realized the sun was just now rising. Looking away she swung her legs over the side of the four- poster bed.  
  
The room was shaped into a circle, with four windows, by each bed. There were five beds that lined the wall, with a cabinet on the left side, and the student's trunk at the foot of the bed. Each bed was decorated with yellow sheets, and black comforters  
  
Standing, she moved to the window decorated with yellow curtains, where a table sat. On the table, was a pitcher full of water. Pouring herself a glass, she gulped down the cold liquid. It felt good going down, and she quickly finished off the glass.  
  
Bunny looked out the window again, and wondered faintly what had woken her up. She had been sleeping, deep within a dream, when suddenly she awoke.  
  
Pursing her lips together, Bunny turned, setting the glass down. Moving to her bed, she shed her pajamas, and quickly threw on her black robes.  
  
She started towards the stairs. She passed Hannah's bed, which was to the right of Bunny's. Next she passed Susan's, which was on the left of hers. The last bed, which was right next to the stairs, belonged to Mina.  
  
Bunny reached the stairs, and started down to the common room. The Hufflepuff common room was made up of several armchairs, a fireplace, and the stairway she had just come from.  
  
Walking across the circular room, she moved to the door. Pushing it open, she stepped out from behind the portrait. She shut it quietly behind her, and stared down the corridor.  
  
Walking down the narrow hallway, to the staircase, that would take her to the entrance hall, she couldn't help but think about what the hat had said to her. It had been four days since she had been sorted into Hufflepuff. And she couldn't forget what the hat had said to her, before it had been pulled from her head.  
  
Bunny entered the entrance hall, and wondered if she should head to the Great Hall, or somewhere else. She moved to stand in front of the marble staircase, and which led to the other floors.  
  
Shaking her head, she thought better of it, and went to turn to the Great Hall doors, when another staircase caught her attention.  
  
It was like the one, which led to the Hufflepuff common room, but was on the opposite side of the stairs leading up. She wandered towards the stairs, her heart lurching at the thought of going down.  
  
Glancing around, she found herself alone in the entrance hall, and without a second thought, she started down the stairs.  
  
She reached the corridor, and a chill ran up along her spine. It was much colder down here, than it was in the main castle. Shivering, she continued on down the corridor till she reached two doors.  
  
Without hesitating, Bunny pulled the door on her left open, and peered inside. The large room reminded her of a dungeon. In the far corner, water poured into a basin from a gargoyle's mouth.  
  
Bunny stepped further into the room, to get a better look. There wasn't much decoration, with the stone floor, and matching walls. Tables and chairs filled most of the room, and she realized this was a classroom.  
  
Half-heartedly, she wandered the room, looking at each and everything. It was quite fascinating, with the ancient torches, glowing with small flames to light the room. The tables were scarred, and worn through. She nearly gagged, her stomach heaving, when she saw the jars that lined the walls. In the jars, were small animals floating in some sort of liquid.  
  
Grossed out, she muttered under her breath, "What a creep, keeping dead animals." She shuddered visibly.  
  
The door to the classroom slammed shut, and Bunny yelped in surprise. Her heart jack hammering against her rib cage, and she whirled around to face the door.  
  
Standing in front of the door, was the man from the Great Hall. Bunny let out a pathetic whimper when she recognized him, with his long greasy black hair, narrowed black eyes, and sickly skin.  
  
The man's eyes were devoid of any emotion, that Bunny could read, but there was a flicker in his eyes. Shaking, with fear, and from the cold, Bunny searched for another exit.  
  
"What are you doing down here."  
  
He pulled his eyes away from her, and stalked across the classroom. He moved to the desk in the front of the room, and shuffled through some papers.  
  
Bunny glanced at the closed door with longing, but knew better than to make a run for it. She had Professor Snape's class today after lunch. She couldn't run from him forever.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Physically jumping, she whirled around to face him. "I." She dropped her eyes to her feet, feeling nervous to be in the same room as him. The man made her skin crawl, and all he had to do was look at her. His voice sent chills down her spine, and heat to her cheeks. "I was looking for my classes for today, so that I would know where they were sir."  
  
She hesitantly glanced up at him. He wasn't looking at her, but at his desk. He stopped looking through his papers to look at her.  
  
She felt her heart drop to her toes, and her lung deflated.  
  
"Couldn't sleep Moon?"  
  
Her eyes bulged, and she suddenly felt faint. "Sit down, before you fall over."  
  
She nodded, and sat down in the empty seat that was next to her. The man dressed in black robes, then rounded his desk, and seated himself on the corner of it. He crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at her from where he sat. "You're not a very good liar, no wonder you were put into Hufflepuff." He spat the name at her, and she visibly winced.  
  
"You're the first I have ever heard of who was placed into a different house than you're parents were."  
  
Bunny looked up at him then, and asked hesitantly, "What? You know my parents?"  
  
Professor Snape scowled, "Of course I do, everyone in this school does. Don't you ever read your text books?"  
  
His body was tense, his jaw clenched tight, and his eyes narrowed harshly on her. Bunny shook her head slowly, and cautiously, she looked up at him. "How does everyone know my mum, when I can barely remember her?"  
  
Snape shook his head in disgust, "I will not stand this from one of my students. Clean yourself up!"  
  
Bunny whipped vainly against the tears that had started to fall on their own. "I can't stop." Her bottom lip trembled, "Every year I forget more and more about my mum. All I have left are pictures of her."  
  
Snape stared at the blonde haired girl, with a deep-set scowl on his face. "What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
He didn't know how to handle these things this early in the morning. All he wanted to do was work on his plans for the next few weeks, not talk to a first year about her problems.  
  
Shaking his head he stated coldly, "If you don't leave now, I will give you detention." Bunny looked at the greasy haired man with resentment. Professor Snape was as everyone had said he was. He was a cold heartless jerk who favored the house he was head of.  
  
She shoved back her chair, and stalked across the dungeon floor. Pausing at the door, only because she could feel the man's black eyes burning holes into her back. She looked over her shoulder at him. Opening the door, she shouted, "You are a creep!" With that said, she slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
?????  
  
Luna scowled at her mistress, and shook her head. "Tell me again, why you are hiding out in the common room, when you should be in Potions class?"  
  
Bunny glanced up at the black cat from the book she had been reading. Pursing her lips together, the blonde tried to come up with the best possible answer.  
  
"Well this morning I went down to the dungeons, and Professor Snape caught me." Luna waited, staring at the girl expectantly.  
  
Sighing, the blonde rolled over onto her back so that she could sit up. Once she was seated on her bed, Bunny continued, "I sort of called him a creep."  
  
"You did WHAT!?!?!"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, as if it was nothing, "So I figured I would let him cool off for a week." She meekly smiled, as she pulled out her Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger book.  
  
She skimmed the first chapter, looking at the important information. Luna stared at the girl with exasperation. "What am I going to do with you? You insulted one of your teachers." The cat dropped her head, and shook it.  
  
Bunny looked up from her book to the black cat in front of her. "You worry to much Luna." Pausing, she knitted her brows together. She could have sworn she heard a door open.  
  
Shaking her head, she directed her attention to Luna, but the black cat's eyes were focused on the stairs. "Luna what's wrong?"  
  
Bunny watched, as the hairs on Luna's back rose, and the cat hissed in warning. It was then that Bunny heard the thundering of footsteps as someone made their way up the stairs.  
  
She paled, and her heart picked up its beat, as fear filled her very being. She knew that her classmates were in potions, and there was no way anyone should be coming up the stairs.  
  
Quietly, Bunny eased up off the bed, and she stared cautiously at the stairway. Her heart leaped to her throat when a familiar greasy black haired man trudged up the stairs. The dark haired man stalked across the room to the frozen blonde.  
  
His arm shot out, latching onto her wrist, and he jerked her after him. He didn't say a word, as he pulled her down the stairs to the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
As if finally coming from a deep trance, Bunny jerked back on her arm, and began to struggle against his hold. Professor Snape pulled her out of the Hufflepuff common room, and out into the corridor. He slammed the portrait shut.  
  
"Let me go!" She pulled hard against him, trying to slip her hand free. His fingers tightened around her wrist, causing her to cry out in pain. Tears burst forward, and she struggled harder against him.  
  
They reached the staircase, and on the first step, Bunny tripped. She let out a yelp, her wrist twisting, and she landed hard on her butt. Crying out, her head snapped back hitting one of the steps. Snape didn't even pause, but drug her up the stairs, and out into the entrance hall.  
  
Realizing, the infernal man wasn't going to give up, she began to thrash against him. Opening her mouth, she went to scream, but he whirled on her. His hand came down on her, and Bunny flinched waiting for the hit.  
  
She felt his hand land against her mouth, but it didn't hurt, like she had expected. Opening her eyes, she looked up into the black orbs. The dark eyes were narrowed, and he hissed only loud enough for her to hear, "Don't you dare." With that said, he removed his hand, and yanked the blonde up to her feet.  
  
He tugged her along, pulling her down another pair of stairs that led to a familiar dark corridor. They reached a door, where they could hear voices chatting merrily inside.  
  
He gave her a sharp look, before he swung the door open. Instinctively the room went silent, as Snape marched into the room, dragging Bunny behind him. "There will be no foolish wand waving," He finally let her go, and pointed to the empty seat, while he barked out, "Sit!" Numbly, Bunny sat down in the chair, her eyes wide with fear, as the dark haired Professor made his way to his desk.  
  
"Detention Moon. I will talk to you after class." He turned to face the class, his face set into a scowl, "And there will be no silly incantations in this class."  
  
Bunny looked down at her desk, and suddenly realized she hadn't brought any of her supplies. Tears clung to her lashes, as her wrist throbbed. She looked at it, and realized it was beginning to bruise.  
  
Her eyes narrowed into slits, and she forced herself to look up as Professor Snape finished roll call. His eyes glanced over at her, and Bunny felt her blood go cold.  
  
Professor Snape really was a creep.  
  
?????  
  
Bunny watched as everyone left the classroom, when they were dismissed. During class they had to take complicated notes on how to make a strong sleeping potion.  
  
Mina Love, another Hufflepuff flashed her, the victory sign, and whispered under her breath, "Good luck." Envious, Bunny watched her leave in a cheery mood.  
  
Turning, she looked towards the teacher's desk, where Professor Snape sat. The room was empty, except for the two of them. She didn't like the idea being alone with him again, especially what had happened in the common room.  
  
"Moon, can you tell me, why I had to retrieve you from your common room?" Bunny bowed her head, staring down at the tabletop. Why did he have to be so cruel?  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
Black eyes lifted from the parchment he had been writing on, "Oh really?" He leaned back in his seat to stare at her, "But I believe you do know Moon. Is it because you called me a creep?"  
  
Bunny felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and knew she couldn't deny it now. "Yes Professor Snape." The teacher snorted, disgust evident on his face. "I could have you expelled for skipping class." The blonde haired girl lowered her head even more, till her hair brushed the table's surface.  
  
Professor Snape narrowed his eyes, "Will you pay attention!" She made no move to look up, but continued to stare at her lap intently. She had nothing to loose. If she were expelled, she would go back to working at the candy store, and finish regular school.  
  
He sighed, his hand reaching up to massage his forehead. "Two weeks of detention. Every night, I expect to find you here, where you will work for an hour after the dinner feast. Do I make myself clear?" Bunny lifted her eyes, and she nodded.  
  
Snape then waved her off, "You're dismissed." She stood, and hurried out of the dungeon. Following the corridor, she stopped to look behind her. It was dark and musty down the hallway leading to her potions class.  
  
She visibly shuddered, how could someone live like that? "Only a creep could." Wrinkling her nose, she hurried up the stairs, and made it to the entrance hall.  
  
"Bunny?"  
  
The blonde looked over to see Fred and George standing near the entrance to the Great Hall. "Hey Buns, what were you doing down there?" George bobbed his eyebrow in amusement.  
  
Bunny didn't even think about the little nickname he gave her, but hurried to reach their side. "Receiving my sentence." She glanced over her shoulder, and watched as Professor Snape trudged up the stairs.  
  
His eyebrows drawn together, Fred asked, "Sentence?" The blonde nodded, as she pushed the two older boys through the door. "I got detention, for two weeks."  
  
Startled, George asked, "Two weeks? What did you do?" Bunny flushed, "I called Professor Snape a creep, and then tried to, uh, well he called it skipping his class."  
  
George nudged Fred in the ribs, "Are you serious?" She nodded, "Yea. He um, went to the common room, and drug me all the way to his classroom." Instinctively, she pulled her wrist deeper into her robes.  
  
Looking up at them, she slapped on a grin, "Well I'll see you guys later." She moved passed them, and hurried to the Hufflepuff table. She took a seat next to Mina, who was chatting away with Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones.  
  
Bunny spooned food onto her plate, but she had lost her appetite. For the next two weeks, she would be spending an hour everyday to help the creepy Potion's teacher.  
  
"Sounds like loads of fun." She smiled bitterly, as she forced herself to eat the dinner given to her.  
  
?????  
  
Soon dinner ended all to quickly for Bunny's taste. And before she knew it, Professor Snape loomed over her like an ominous cloud, ready to rain down on her sunny day.  
  
Uneasily she slowly turned around, to find him sneering down upon her. In a clipped tone he asked, "Ready?" Bunny watched as everyone scurried off, leaving her alone at the table. "I expect to see you in my office in ten minutes." With that said, he turned and stalked away from the table.  
  
Bunny outwardly sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Miss Moon may I have a word with you?" Her back stiffened slightly, and cautiously she looked over her shoulder.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school, was still seated at the high table. Swallowing, she uneasily climbed from the bench seat, and started towards the teacher's table.  
  
She stood in front of the older man, her head slightly bowed in shame. "Yes Professor Dumbledore?" There were a few left in the Great Hall. Some of the other teachers were still seated, and barely any students were still at their tables.  
  
"How is school treating you so far Miss. Moon?" She glanced up at him, "Fine sir."  
  
He smiled ruefully, and his eyes twinkled behind his spectacles. "A student who wishes to remain anonymous had informed me, that he spied Professor Snape dragging you up the flight of stairs from the Hufflepuff common room."  
  
Bunny flushed, her cheeks staining red. She pulled her arm further into the sleeve of her robes. "How is your wrist? I think you should have Madam Pomfrey take a look."  
  
She shook her head, "I have to go sir. I don't want to be late." With her head bowed, she scurried off before he could say anything more.  
  
?????  
  
The corridor seemed darker than usual, and much colder. The flames from the torches flickered, the fire licking the stonewalls, as a breeze blew in from the stairs.  
  
She felt sick to her stomach, as she moved towards Professor Snape's office. She stopped at the classroom door, but found it locked. Turning, she spotted a light through the crack beneath the door across from the class. Sighing heavily, Bunny knocked on the door.  
  
A gruff voice from inside snapped, "Come in."  
  
She hesitantly pushed the door open, and slipped into the small office. It resembled the classroom greatly, just only smaller. She spotted Professor Snape at his desk, reading something she couldn't see from where she stood.  
  
The room was dark and dank, almost seemingly threatening. There was no sound, nothing to fill the emptiness of the room. A cabinet set against the wall next to her, was filled with containers.  
  
Taking care to be quiet, she shut the door carefully behind her. She stood at the door, ready to rip it open, and run out of there at any sign of danger.  
  
"You're late Moon."  
  
The man sitting behind the desk, dropped his quill, and covered the inkbottle with its lid. He then shoved his seat back, and leaned against it. He raised his head, so that he was looking at her.  
  
He snorted, nearly being jolted from his chair, "What are you wearing?"  
  
Bunny flushed, as she looked down at her attire. Before coming to do her detention, she had thought about changing into her pajamas. "My pajama's Professor Snape." He was staring at her, his left eye twitching slightly.  
  
Her blush deepened, and she made a move to cover herself. It was a pink nightgown that was loose on her, and came down about her knees. The sleeves were thin tank top straps, with frilly lace as a trim. It had been a gift for her tenth birthday from Vicki.  
  
Snape cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away, "Tomorrow you will come fully dressed, Moon." He pushed himself to his feet, "You're first assignment, will be to scrub the floors in the classroom. If its not finished within an hour, you will stay longer, do I make myself clear?"  
  
Bunny nodded, as she nervously rubbed her hands together. He stalked across the room, moving passed her, to open the door. Leading her out into the hall, he moved to the classroom door, and unlocked it. "There is a bucket you can fill with water from the gargoyle's mouth. In the bucket is a brush." He held the door open for her. "I will be back in an hour to check up on you." With that, he slammed the door shut behind her, and went back to his office.  
  
?????  
  
Bunny swiped a hand across her brow, as sweat dripped from her forehead. Even though she had been freezing earlier, she was baking now. She had about half of the classroom floor spotless. She had to change the water thirteen times, and had to replace the brush three times.  
  
Yawning, she fell back onto her legs, to marvel at the floor. She was proud of it, but knew that by tomorrow it would be messy again, from spilt chemicals, and from blown up cauldrons.  
  
Dunking the brush into the bucket of mucky water, she thought about dumping the water again. Pulling the brush out, she feverously scrubbed at the grime on the floor.  
  
Sighing, she stood, taking the bucket with her, and dumped the water into an old sink. She then moved to the gargoyles mouth, and let the fountain fill the bucket with cold water.  
  
Leaning against the wall, she yawned. It was well passed an hour, nearly two, and she was a little over halfway done. Once it was full, she lifted the full bucket, and dragged it to where she had left off.  
  
She scrubbed and washed, working at the floor till her fingers were numb, blisters bleeding, and till she barely had enough strength to get clean water.  
  
Another hour passed, before she finally finished the floor, and collapsed into exhaustion. It was nearly midnight, and she lay on the floor of her Potion's classroom. She was too tired to move, and too sleepy to open her eyes, she fell asleep.  
  
?????  
  
He found her like that; lying next to the bucket of dirty water, and scrub brush. She was sound asleep, curled into the fetal position. Soft snores, which he barely could hear, came from her ragged form.  
  
He shook his head, contemplating on leaving her there, or waking her up. It was passed midnight, and he had decided to see how far she had gotten.  
  
Looking around, he found the floor spotless, with almost a gleaming shine to it. He smirked; pleased with the fact she had done her job, without complaint. And such an efficient job at that.  
  
"Moon."  
  
She stirred slightly, but didn't wake at the sound of his voce. He frowned, trying again, "Moon." He lifted his tone a bit, but only received a giggle. Wrinkling his nose, he moved closer to her, and crouched down next to the blonde.  
  
A Hufflepuff, how revolting. Her mother had been a great Slytherin, a powerful witch, but her daughter was nothing more than a Hufflepuff. But hadn't the hat spoken of power, and great things? How could a Hufflepuff be powerful, as the ones who were in Slytherin, or Gryffindor?  
  
"Well at least you were put into that house." Gryffindor would have been a mockery to the name Moon, but Hufflepuff wasn't any better. Too pure for Slytherin?  
  
He could see it, as he watched her sleep innocently on the floor in front of him. She had a little of her mother in her, more than the girl would ever realize.  
  
Snape smirked, his mind wandering back to earlier that day in the classroom. She had been quite upset with his apathetic attitude. Had called him a creep. Her mother had said something along those lines when they first met as well.  
  
"Get up Moon, and go to you common room." He stood, nudging the girl with his foot, "Get up."  
  
Bunny opened her eyes, and she lifted her head to look around. "Wha.?" She looked at him, her eyes slightly cross-eyed. She woke up just like her mother did. He remembered all the days he had to wake the woman up.  
  
Gruffly he replied, "Go to your common room. I will see you here tomorrow after the dinner feast." He didn't bother to help her up, but let her pick herself up.  
  
She left him in the classroom, heading towards the Hufflepuff room. He stood there, staring at the door to the room. If he wasn't too careful, he could jeopardize his career here at Hogwarts.  
  
Shaking his head, he stalked out of the room, heading to his chambers, and hoped for a dreamless night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Haha well there you go, evil Professor Snape. Couldn't resist. I find it repulsive when people make him into a sniveling pathetic man, in most stories I read. I really don't believe Snape would actually go all soft and mushy around a ten-year-old girl. I'm not criticizing; I just hate way too much OOC.  
  
I'm trying hard to stay IC with each person in the story. Bunny will be showing her TRUE colors soon, and I hope all of you will have plenty of laughs, with this chapter, and the many more to come. There might be a little bonding between Snape and Bunny, nothing too series, and he surely wont be showing it in front of other student, or even in front of Bunny for the most part. Snape does have a reputation to uphold.  
  
Has anyone started the new Harry Potter book. I just have to say WONDERFUL FANTASTIC GREAT ENJOYABLE LOVABLE doesn't begin to describe it. GO OUT THERE NOW, if you haven't already, AND BUY THAT DAMN BOOK!!!! Or I will curse you, and never write another chapter. I mean it, I can, even though I won't want to. But please go buy it. read it, and enjoy it, your wont want to put it down. I know I cant.  
  
Which is why this chapter came out so late. Hehe, I couldn't tear my eyes away long enough to turn the computer on, let alone update. Hehe enjoy!!!!!  
  
Polls  
  
Harry/Bunny: 25  
  
Draco/Bunny: 13  
  
Ron/Bunny: 16  
  
Snape/Bunny: 6  
  
Ami/Ron: 1  
  
Lita/Draco: 1  
  
What happened to all my loyal reviewers surely, it not hard to say good story, or what an awful plot? Or something before shutting down. Come on pls pls pls I beg you. This story has some potential right??? LP signing out 


	8. Chapter eight: Faulty Fouling Broomstick...

Chapter eight: Faulty Fouling Broomsticks  
  
She was barely five days into her punishment, and it didn't seem to get any better. Every day after dinner, she left for her detention, where she would spend cleaning the classroom, either washing the tables, or scrubbing the floors and walls.  
  
"Oy Bunny wait up." She paused at the top of the staircases. Looking over at the marble staircases, "Ron, Harry!"  
  
Running forward, she met them halfway. A grin spread out across her face, "Sleep well Ron?" The boy flushed nodding his head. The blush accented the freckles on his face, and Bunny couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Turning to the boy she could rarely get off her mind, she asked, "Sleep well Harry?" He returned her smile, as he replied, "Yes, and yourself?"  
  
Bunny thought back to last night, and how long she had stayed up trying to do her homework, after finishing detention. She answered carefully, "Yes I slept well. Ready to go eat? I'm starving." Her stomach growled, and heat rushed to her cheeks. She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
Ron smirked, before he stated, "Well let's get to our tables." Bunny nodded, and the three headed towards the Great Hall. Holding the door open for them, Bunny let the two boys go in first. They said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.  
  
Taking a seat next to Mina, Bunny eagerly rubbed her hands together in anticipation. The food looked delicious. Mina slapped on a smile, "Oy Bunny, bout time you joined us. We were just talking about flying lessons."  
  
"Flying lessons?" She didn't like the sound of that. She wasn't much for heights. "When?"  
  
Mina forked her food, before shoving it into her mouth, "This morning. Right after breakfast." Bunny paled, loosing her appetite.  
  
Flying? But she hated heights, disliked them was more of the word. She shivered at the very thought, flying, on a broom. What an adventure that would be!  
  
?????  
  
It was nine in the morning, the air was brisk, the breeze harsh against the skin. It was too early to be outside, waiting around for class to begin.  
  
From where the mixed class of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw gathered, Bunny could see the forbidden forest. It was such a dark and ominous forest that kept the students at bay, even without the warning from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
It was eerie to stare at, the trees dark and thick, shrouding anything within in it, with shadows. To Bunny it looked like an adventure waiting to be explored. She remembered a few times, with her mother, when they set out to explore. They would go to parks, playing treasure hunt, travel to the woods, and play scavengers, and to the beach, playing pirates. A few memories she still held within her mind, unwilling to let go.  
  
Bunny was standing off to the side, next to a Ravenclaw girl, she recognized as Ami Waters. "Hey Ami," the blue haired girl turned, her reading glasses flashing. She had been engrossed with a book that looked to be several hundred pages long. "Oh sorry."  
  
Ami waved it off, snapping the book shut. "Its quite all right. How are you Miss Moon?"  
  
Bunny frowned at the formality, and instantly as if routine corrected her, "Bunny. I'm good, and yourself?"  
  
The girl smiled faintly, it barely reaching her eyes, "I'm well thank you. What do you think of Hogwarts? Its as I expected, the best. I've seen the other schools, but this one has pleased me."  
  
Bunny nodded, gazing about the grounds. The grass was lush, full of life, and flowers just now ending their bloom season. The trees were beginning to shed their leaves. "I agree. I like it here, better than the muggle school in London."  
  
She frowned, wondering when she had started to refer the people born without magic, muggles. It most likely had to do with the teachings here. Ami nodded, "I agree. Mother was pleased to see that I was accepted into Hogwarts. She was delighted to find I was placed in her old house."  
  
Bunny nodded, hardly listening to the girl next to her. She looked out across the line, and watched as a woman came down the steps of the school. She had short gray hair, a narrow face, and black robes. When she came closer, Bunny noted the odd yellow eyes she had, making them look like hawk eyes.  
  
This had to be Madam Hooch, their flying teacher. Her eyes gazed about the group before her, before she stated bristly, "Everyone find a broomstick." She waved a hand to the two rows lying on the lawn.  
  
Bunny followed the woman's orders, and took a choice of a broom next to Mina. The blonde haired Hufflepuff looked uneasy, as she eyed the broom with disdain. Bunny glanced down at her own broom, and noted how worn out it was. Would it be safe to fly it, in this kind of condition?  
  
"All right then, stick your right hand out over your broom, and say up." Madam Hooch eyed the class, as they followed her orders.  
  
Bunny held her hand out over her broom, and commanded in the best voice she could muster, "Up!" The broom wobbled a bit on the grass, and she almost commanded the word again, when slowly it rose.  
  
Her fingers wrapped around the broomstick, and she swallowed the rising adrenalin, which pumped, through her veins. What a kick! It was like being five, when her mother got her, her first book on the Wizardry world. New stories to be read, and new adventures to be sought.  
  
Madam Hooch then directed them how to mount their broom. It didn't look too hard, considering, Bunny noted you mounted a horse in the same fashion.  
  
Swinging her legs over, she sat down onto the broom, and held on firmly at the end. She itched to take flight, even though the very thought of leaving the ground scared her.  
  
Madam Hooch went up and down between them, correcting their mistakes. She turned to them, and stated in a briskfully tone, "When I blow my whistle. You will kick off the ground hard. I want you to rise a few feet, before dropping down, by leaning forward slightly. One- two-."  
  
She blew the whistle. Unable to contain herself, Bunny kicked off the ground, and her broom rose. A grin broke out across her face, her eyes filling with excitement. Never in her wildest dreams. What a rush!  
  
She squealed with delight.  
  
"I said only a few feet!" The teacher down below was staring at her with a deep frown. The rest of the class had already landed.  
  
She didn't want to come down, not in a million years. The wind against her face, her hair whipping back off her neck. Black robes billowing about her tiny form. She felt like a true witch, like one in those old movies, and books. All she was missing was her pointed hat, and her black cat.  
  
She hadn't seen Luna, not since that day Snape had given her detention. She had just assumed she was still cross with her, for skipping class.  
  
"I'd advise you to come down, or I will have no choice but to expel you." Bunny sighed, when she realized her fun had to end. She dropped down, leaning forward on the broom. It must have read her command wrong, for it bolted forward, soaring through the sky.  
  
She squealed, unsure if it was a scream of protest, or of delight. She heard Madam Hooch calling after her, shouting for her to come down.  
  
How could she, when it felt so good, and she felt so alive? The broom jerked hard, nearly throwing her off. A startled yelp caught in her throat. The broom gave another hard jerk, and she was flung off.  
  
Throwing out her arm, she caught the broom, and brought up her other arm to hold it as well. How frightening. It was like the broom had a mind of its own. She looked over at Madam Hooch, who looked just as frightened as she felt.  
  
Something near the entrance of the school caught her attention. The doors flew open, and someone slipped inside, before she could see them.  
  
Grunting, Bunny pulled herself back onto the broom, and this time took care to lean only slightly. The broom dropped to the ground below her, and she climbed off. Madam Hooch was at her side instantly. "Let me see that broom." Bunny handed it over, and the older woman took it.  
  
She followed the teacher back to the rest of the class. "Madam Hooch?" This was the only chance she would get this week. The woman turned to look at her, "Yes?"  
  
Uneasily, Bunny asked, "Can I tryout for Quidditch this year?" Yellow eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "Usually we don't let first years play. What do you have in mind?"  
  
The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Is it possible?"  
  
Madam Hooch contemplated on an answer, before she replied evenly, "Yes I believe so. Why don't you come see me during lunch, and we will see if you have what it takes to play."  
  
Bunny grinned, her face brightening, "Really?" At the woman's nod, she leaped for joy, her heart swelling. Playing Quidditch, trying out for the team!  
  
Things were finally looking up for her.  
  
?????  
  
"If you wait hear Miss Moon, I will go get the Hufflepuff captain."  
  
Bunny watched as Madam Hooch left her out on a grassy field five hundred feet long, and one hundred and eighty feet wide. It was known as a Quidditch pitch, with fifty-foot tall hoops, on each end of the field.  
  
Holding the broom tightly in her hands, she glanced down at the case, which held the four balls for the game.  
  
She knew everything there was to know about Quidditch, thanks to all the books she read on it. She had always wanted to play, really play, and now she was having her chance.  
  
Never had she given thought of what player she would want to be. There was the Keeper, who protected the goals. The Beaters, which hit the flying Bludger, a dangerous ball. The Chasers threw the Quaffle into the goals to score. And then the Seeker, whose only job was to catch the Snitch to end the game.  
  
Each one sounded like fun, but she was limited since she never ever got the chance to play before now. Looking down at the case, she wondered if she could just take a peak.  
  
"Oy Bunny!"  
  
She looked up, a flush staining her cheeks. She felt as if she had just been caught doing something wrong. "Oh hey Fred, George."  
  
The red haired twins joined her, a knowing smile playing on their faces. "Still haven't figured us out have you?" When she shook her head, George stated boldly, "Well it is quite oblivious, I'm the cutest."  
  
She giggled, when Fred swatted his brother, hitting him on the head. He added knowingly, "No, he's the pompous one, I'm sweeter." He winked, a grin dancing on his boyish face.  
  
Bunny shook her head, the laugh lifting her mood. Fred glanced down at the case, "Wondering what happened to yeh. Mina told us you stayed behind with Madam Hooch."  
  
George nodded, "Tying out for Quidditch?" Bunny glanced down at the case, "Yes." Both Fred and George grinned, "Ever played before?"  
  
She shook her head, by this time; Fred swooped down to the case, and unlocked the latch. George replied, "Great, then Fred and I'll give you pointers. We're Beaters for Gryffindor."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Fred nodded, as he tossed George one of bats. George caught it, and tossed it from one hand to the next. "Do you know how to play?"  
  
Bunny nodded, excitement drumming through her veins. "Yes I read Quidditch Through the Ages. My mum got that for me when I was five."  
  
Fred held his bat, and felt it in his palm. "That's even better, we can skip the intro. So which player do you plan on trying out as?"  
  
Bunny shrugged, "I don't know, I've never got the chance to see what I could be good at." The twins glanced down at the balls. "Well let's try all of them."  
  
Looking at them, she asked, "Now?" Fred grinned, "Of course." He mounted his broom, and kicked off the ground. "Oy lets go George." George nodded, and stated to Bunny, "Okay Buns, lets start off as a Chaser."  
  
She nodded, and mounted the broom Madam Hooch had replaced her old one with.  
  
Kicking off the ground, she rose up into the air. Her eyes lit up with joy, as she reached the same level as the hoops. Fred flew towards her, coming to a halt next to her. "All right, we will make this into a two point lesson. I'll be the keeper. George will be the other Chaser."  
  
Bunny watched him fly off towards the hoops. George rose up into the air next to her. "Ready Buns?"  
  
Her lips pursed together, "I guess." The rules of the game came to her mind. What the Chaser was aloud to do, and the kind of fouls there were.  
  
George nodded, and started off towards the hoops, where Fred was. Not wanting to be left behind, Bunny flew after him. Leaning into her broom, she shot forward, moving faster.  
  
Passing him, she sat up turning slightly, just as he threw her the ball. Taking one hand off the broom, she stretched it out at her side. The quaffle flew into her arms. Closing her hand around it she tucked it in under her arm, after only a slight fumble.  
  
Turning back around, she raced towards the hoops at breakneck speed. "That's it Buns!" George was pumping his arms in the air, as he raced after her.  
  
She grinned wildly, her hair flying about her face, as she whipped her broom around with expertise. How could something so unreal, something so foreign comes so naturally?  
  
It was like she was meant to fly. 'You were made to feel the wind through your hair little rabbit. You were made to be free.'  
  
Bunny shuddered, shoving the words of her mother's affectionate voice to the back of her mind. On her fourth birthday, her mother had bought her a toy broom. She only ridden it once, but after they had to move to London, she had lost it on the way to their new home.  
  
Grasping the quaffle, Bunny narrowed her eyes on the three hoops. Fred was ready for her, bobbing back and forth from each hoop. If she wanted to get passed him, she would have to trick him.  
  
Bunny gritted her teeth, swerving to the left. Fred followed her. At the last second, she leaned hard to the right, pulling her broom into a sharp about face. She sliced across the air, and threw the ball at the unprotected hoop.  
  
With a whoop and a holler, Bunny shouted for joy when the ball went in. George joined her side, and hooted merrily. "We'll make you into a Quidditch master yet, Buns!"  
  
She was too happy to take offense at the name, but leaped towards the older boy, and wrapping him into a suffocating hug.  
  
Fred flew towards them, and after crossing his arms over his chest, and pouting, he asked, "What about me? Where's my hug?"  
  
Bunny grinned foolishly, and would have thrown herself at the other twin, if it hadn't been for the fact they were fifty feet in the air. Fred smudgy grinning, "Nice play. How you got that old beat up broom to work for yeh, I would like to know." He inspected her broom with a frown. "Lets have another go shall we?"  
  
She nodded eagerly, enticed by the thought of flying longer. "Oh yes please."  
  
George laughed full heartedly, "You heard her Fred. Lets have another go. I would like to see her whoop you again." He smirked at his twin, who only rolled his eyes in return.  
  
Bunny was all hipped up with energy, after seven plays off Fred, and was able to pull off several maneuvers, which ended her up in making shots through the hoops.  
  
Fred decided he wanted to trade places, so now she found herself going up against George.  
  
She caught the quaffle thrown at her, and tucked it in under her arm. Fred took the offensive, changing himself into another chaser of another team. Winding in and bout the stands, she avoided him the best she could on her old broom.  
  
He cut her off, and she had to take a dive to the ground below to avoid him. Grinning he followed her. "Looking good Bunny!" She grinned sheepishly, wondering how to get out of this predicament. The ground was flying towards her quickly, and if she didn't do anything fast, she was going to hit it straight on. Gripping tightly on the handle, she pulled up hard.  
  
The broom began to level out, and she skimmed across the grass.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she pulled harder on the handle, trying to will the broom the rise.  
  
"MISS MOON GET OFF THAT BROOM THIS INSTANT!"  
  
At that second, the broom came to a screeching halt. With a startled yelp, she was flung off over the end. Crying out, she hit the ground, her hand landing first at an odd angle. Her wrist popped painfully, as she did a summersault  
  
She rolled on the grass coming to stop when her body slammed into one of the stands. She groaned, her wrist screaming in pain, that it took all her energy to keep herself from screaming as well.  
  
Tears rushed to her eyes, and she reverted into a sniveling fool. Whimpering from the pain, she held her hand meekly, afraid to move it. Her feet kicked the ground, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut. The pain shot through her body, and light exploded from behind her eyeballs, from the unimaginable pounding in her head, from when it hit the wall.  
  
The first one to reach her was George, who jumped from his broom to race to her side. Fred was next, tossing his broom aside. "What happened?"  
  
George cursed below his breath, "Snape that's what. Here he comes. If he hadn't."  
  
The said man appeared looming over Bunny, who was rolling back and froth, from side to side, in pain. He bent down, holding her broom in one hand.  
  
"What were you three thinking? Playing Quidditch without supervision from one of the professors." Outraged, Fred snapped, "We were doing fine till you yelled at her!" His dark eyes narrowed at the greasy haired man.  
  
Snape glowered at the boy, his eyes smoldering with a building storm. "You incompetent fool. Because of me, she wont be suffering from nothing more than a broken wrist." He dropped the broom next to him. "Her broom was jinxed."  
  
Both Fred and George looked at the broom. It was flopping wildly on the ground like some caged animal. "That is why I yelled at her. Twenty points will be taking from your house, for your stupidity. You being third years, I would have expected more from you blundering idiots. Get to your classes, before I decide to give you both detention!"  
  
Fred and George scrambled to their feet, and taking their brooms, hurried off to the school.  
  
Bunny moaned, holding her limp wrist delicately. She stared at the potion master with half resentment, and half admiration. Supposedly, he had somehow saved her from a worst fall, even though the one she suffered from was painful.  
  
"H.How."  
  
Snape summoned a stretcher, and help her onto it. "Madam Hooch brought in a broom, and had me take a look at it." He started for the castle, with Bunny following on the stretcher.  
  
"I can't believe how stupid you are! That first broom should have been enough reason for you to stay off any other brooms, and yet you go flying off on another, without a chaperone, no less!"  
  
He shook his head in disdain. "I forbid you to fly on another broomstick, till the culprit who is jinxing every broom you touch is caught, do I make myself clear?" Bunny nodded numbly, as the professor led her to the hospital wing.  
  
There Madam Pomfrey took her in, and decided she would be bedridden for the next few weeks.  
  
Bunny's detention would be postponed, and would be finished after she was well rested, and was able to leave the Hospital Wing. And much to her displeasure, another week was added onto her already two-week sentence.  
  
Professor Snape had said it was because of her lack of judgment. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well there you go. I decided not to make her Quidditch player in this story, so maybe in the next one. I did realize that Harry was making a record, so I decided in this story he will have that record. Bunny will be the second youngest hehe.  
  
And if you're wondering, she is going to be, you'll just have to wait!!!! Can anyone guess what's happening to Bunny???? Eh? Can ya huh? Tell me if you know what's up. If you do, I'll um, I donno, just guess for the fun of it, since I cant give you Harry or Draco to play with. If I could I would, but you know they don't belong to me.  
  
Any body guess what's up with Bunny's mum, or maybe Bunny's arm??? I think I was pretty original about these ideas. I think, I don't remember reading any stories that have these kind of plot ideas.  
  
What about the broom??? Anybody guess the obvious?? Isn't Snape sweet? Saves her life, but gives her detention awe!!!! That's the kind of relationship they will have for a while. Must hold up Snape's reputation and all.  
  
Any one read the new book yet??? I cried in the end. Darn Author!!!!!!!!! How dare her!!!!!! grrrr. You guys better darn read it!!!!!!! And I mean it!!  
  
Well here are the polls.  
  
Harry/Bunny: 29  
  
Draco/Bunny: 15  
  
Ron/Bunny: 19  
  
Snape/Bunny: 8  
  
Ami/Ron: 1  
  
Lita/Draco: 2  
  
You know, I don't know what happened. I got like five reviews for What Lies in a Spell, but I got like fifteen for this one. I'm not complaining, its just weird. Is everyone gone??? Did all of you take off, and leave me behind??? Argh, figures. Tata for now LP signing out. 


	9. Chapter nine: The Mysterious Forbidden C...

(((((side note))))) Well I have this MAJOR question I need help on. Does anyone at all know what the merpeople in Harry Potter look like???? I don't have the forth book yet, and I cant think of it off the top of my head. I really would like to know if you could help me. It would be a MAJOR help. Thank you.  
  
Also, I'm looking for a pre reader, anyone interested email me, or put it in a review. One or two would be great, thanks.)))))  
  
Chapter nine: The Mysterious Forbidden Corridor  
  
Bunny wasn't pleased with the way the past few weeks had passed by. Most of it, nearly five weeks, she found herself in the Hospital Wing doing homework, and copying notes from Mina and Ami.  
  
She had gotten several visitors during her bed-ridden days. Harry and Ron had stopped by mostly on Friday afternoons, and the weekends. It was the only time they could spare.  
  
One time Harry came alone, and she had savored every second of it. He had informed her, that he had made the Gryffindor team. She had been so proud of him, but also resentful. She had wanted to be the first youngest ever to join Quidditch.  
  
Fred and George came and saw her every night of the week, using their knowledge of all the passageways to sneak around the school unnoticed.  
  
Mina came by every once and a while to see how she was doing, and left some homework for her, if she had managed to stay up during class that day.  
  
Ami managed to visit her twice a week, sacrificing her lunchtime to drop off notes, and homework that had been assigned.  
  
Lita stopped by once or twice for a little chat but that was it.  
  
Bunny had found herself holed up in the hospital, stuck in bed for a whole five weeks. When she was finally let out, she wasn't able to do anything that made her over work herself. Madam Pomfrey believed she could still be suffering from side effects from the concussion she had earned by hitting the stands.  
  
It was late October, nearly two month into her first year, and so far Bunny found herself enjoying it very much. She had made more friends in the last couple of weeks, than she had in her whole life, before coming to Hogwarts.  
  
Bunny was never one to truly hate someone. But all that changed when she ran into Draco Malfoy. While most found him a big bully with his overgrown henchmen Crabbe and Goyle, she considered him a wretched leech.  
  
Descending down the marble staircase, on her way to the Great Hall, she was stopped by the sneering voice from behind her.  
  
She stiffened slightly, her back straightening. Only being out of the infirmary for barely a week, Bunny had run into Malfoy in more occasions than she would have liked.  
  
At first she had been satisfied at being able to avoid him, but when she came back to class, she found herself unable to continue on in that fashion. It made it difficult, considering she had Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History with him.  
  
It wasn't until the Monday afternoon she had returned, when things turned for the worst. Ever since she had returned to classes, Bunny realized she had gained the knack of poor balance.  
  
"Well looky here guys, it's the Klutz Queen." The sneer behind her did wonders to her already poor attitude.  
  
More than once, Bunny had found herself loosing her footing, and falling over, or knocking something down. On several occasions, she ran into something. The first time it occurred, was in Professor Quirrell's class, and Malfoy wouldn't let the matter drop.  
  
Turning slightly, she spotted Malfoy at the top of the stairs leading down to the dungeons. He was with his group, which he formed to help him into bullying anyone weaker than himself.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, his two meaty bodyguards stood on either side of him snickering behind their large fists. Next to them was Lestrange, who wasn't too keen on Malfoy, but found herself dragged into the midst of things. Along with them was the pug faced Parkinson girl, who made it her soul duty to make everyone feel miserable when she was around.  
  
Bunny found herself constantly the butt of her jokes.  
  
Not wanting to get into more trouble than she had already dug herself into, she started for the Great Hall. The group snickered behind her, most likely a comment had been said behind her back, something untrue, but funny none the least.  
  
Bunny shoved the doors open, and slipped inside. Halloween was right around the corner, and she couldn't wait for the feast that would await them on that night. The thought of food made her mouth water.  
  
"Buns, oy Buns over here!"  
  
She looked over, recognizing the affectionate name from none other, George Weasley. It was the only way she could tell the two apart.  
  
Grinning, she skipped towards the Gryffindor table. Ron who was seated next to the twins went red in the face. She giggled, "Hello Ron, George, Fred. Oy Harry, hello." Her face went flush when she said his name, but was able to shove it aside, before she became a giggling fool like the first time she had met him.  
  
Harry glanced up from his plate, a smile forming on his face.  
  
Bunny had noticed that both Ron and Harry had been slightly distracted lately. When she had tried to pry the information, they had clammed up tightly; refusing to tell her what was going on.  
  
But after listening to snit bits of conversation, she realized it had something to do with the night Malfoy had challenged Harry to a duel. It had been some kind of trap to get Harry expelled, but Bunny knew it wasn't because of that.  
  
"How was potions?" She hoped Snape was in a better mood tonight, than the last. She hated having to clean his office, when he was pacing about like a cage animal. He could be quite intimidating.  
  
Harry scoffed at the ridiculous question, "Lost ten points, only because my potion smelled wrong. It worked just fine, but because it had a bad odor I lose points."  
  
Ron nodded glumly, "Malfoy had done his all wrong, but did Snape say anything about it, no!"  
  
Fred and George rolled their eyes, "And you expected him to? Malfoy is Snape's favorite student, why would he criticize him?"  
  
Bunny shook her head amused, "I'm going to go eat. Talk to you guys later." She waved as she continued on pass the table, and sat down next to Mina at the Hufflepuff table. The blonde girl was excitedly spilling information to Abbots and Bones.  
  
Dishing her plate full of food, Bunny greedily began to devour her dinner.  
  
?????  
  
Bunny walked towards Professor Flitwick's class after lunch on a cold Thursday afternoon. It was finally Halloween, but to her dismay, they still had classes, and still were given homework.  
  
Professor McGonagall had given them a three-page essay, which was due next week.  
  
Slipping into the classroom, Bunny noted she was one of the few left to walk in. She sat down next to Lita, whom had one of the very few available seats left open. Harry and Ron were seated next to each other, and hadn't noticed her arrival.  
  
"Hey Lita."  
  
The girl whirled around to face her, as if she was startled to see her. "Oy Bunny you gave me a fright." She pounded a fist against her chest to emphasize her statement.  
  
She bobbed her eyebrows, and whipped back the auburn ponytail with a flick of her hand. "Know anything about a three headed dog?"  
  
Bunny frowned, slightly confused as to what Lita was getting at. "I, in my old school we learned mythology. There was a three headed dog that guarded the gates of hell." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Cerberus I think."  
  
Lita nodded, "Learned that too, except this three headed dog ain't guardin' no gates."  
  
She looked at the taller girl skeptically, "What'd ya mean?" Lita grinned sheepishly. "Over heard Weasley, and Potter talking one night. Couple of weeks ago I believe."  
  
She tilted her head ever so slightly, as if straining to hear. "Talking about it now in fact. They believe they saw a three-headed dog with that Granger girl, when Potter had a duel with Malfoy. Heard Malfoy chickened out, and called Filch." She looked around wearily, as if trying to see if anyone was listening.  
  
"Gave them quite a fright. They ended up on the forbidden corridor, and found some dog that resembles the one that belongs in hell. Guarding some trap door I heard them saying." She nodded her head, as if Bunny had shaken her head in disbelief.  
  
Bunny glanced over at Harry and Ron, who were deep in conversation. Was that why they had been so distracted lately? It surely would explain their strange attitude.  
  
"All right class, now that everyone is here, I believe we can begin."  
  
Turning in her seat, the blonde Hufflepuff faced the Charms professor, and gave the short man her full attention.  
  
"Today we are going to begin a flying charm." At those words, the class broke off in heated whispers of excitement.  
  
Raising his hand, he continued, "Lets pair you off then." He looked around the class, and started pairing people off with others. "Finch-Fletchley with Hopkins. Brown with Patil." he went down the list, separating most of them from their friends. Harry was assigned with Seamus Finnigan, another Gryffindor boy. Ron was paired with Hermione Granger, and looked unpleased by the arrangement.  
  
Bunny found herself paired with Lita, and didn't mind it at all. They were one of the few, to be of different houses to be paired together. Jones, a Hufflepuff, was paired off with a Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, the round face boy who always lost his toad.  
  
Yawning from the long day, Bunny looked at the feather Professor Flitwick had placed in front of her.  
  
"Now don't forget the nice wrist movement, we've practiced." He glanced around the room, expecting everyone to remember. "The swish and flick, remember. Don't forget, that you must say the words properly. It is very important. Do you remember Wizard Buruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f', and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest?"  
  
Bunny nodded, knowing the story well from one of her textbooks at home. Glancing at Lita, she hoped the girl wouldn't do something as embarrassing as that.  
  
The class filled with everyone shouting the incantation. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Finnigan set his and Harry's feather on fire. She giggled beneath her breath, a smile playing on her face.  
  
She looked over at Ron, checking on how the red haired boy was progressing. "Wingardium Leviosa." She couldn't help but smile, when he said the words, and waved his arm in a circular motion, that resembled a windmill.  
  
Hermione, the class genius, looked horrified at her partner. Bunny felt sorry for the girl, considering, no one seemed to like her. That is except for her. Bunny admired the girl, for her brains. She was really good at anything she put her mind to, and for that. Bunny liked her.  
  
"You're saying it wrong." Hermione shook her head exasperated. "It's Wing- gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." Ron scowled at his partner, and Bunny hoped he wouldn't say anything horrible to the girl.  
  
"You do it then, if you're so clever!" He shoved the feather in front of her, his face set in a scowl.  
  
Bunny turned from the two, to her own feather. Raising her wand, she swished and flicked the best she could, as she repeated the incantation. Her feather made an attempt to move, but only flopped about on the table pathetically.  
  
"Oh, well done!" Professor Flitwick clapped his hands together joyously. Glancing up, Bunny found Hermione's feather floating in the air "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it."  
  
Ron didn't seem too happy about the prospect. Smiling meekly at him, when he looked over in her direction, she half waved, before turning back to her partner.  
  
By the end of class, Bunny had been able to lift her feather off the table. Maybe not nearly as high as Hermione's, but it floated nonetheless. She was very pleased with herself, even though it took the whole class time to get that far.  
  
Lita on the other hand, was having as much trouble as Ron did, but it hadn't discouraged her from trying.  
  
When the bell rang, everyone stood to leave. As usual, Bunny found herself to be the last to get out of her seat. Standing, she swung her bag over her shoulder, and hurried for the door.  
  
Bunny clutched the bag, which strap clung to her bony shoulder, as she hurried down the corridor.  
  
"Oy wait up!"  
  
Panting, she pushed passed a couple of six years, to reach the two boys ahead of her. She had nearly reached them, when she heard Ron mutter below his breath, "It's no wonder no one can stand her."  
  
Bunny paused behind the two boys, who had stopped to let the hallway clear a bit for them. Ron added, ducking his head slightly, "She's a nightmare, honestly."  
  
Gritting her teeth, Bunny was about to give the boy a piece of her mind, when suddenly someone pushed passed her. Looking, she watched as Hermione deliberately bump into Ron, before running off down the hall.  
  
Harry cringed slightly, looking over at Ron, "I think she heard you."  
  
Bunny stared at Ron accusingly. Why would he say such a thing? She had figured he disliked Hermione, but not believed he had positively hated her.  
  
Ron looked sharply at the boy next to him. Incredulously he asked, "So? She must've noticed she's got no."  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Bunny glowered at the red haired boy, who whipped around to face her. "Bunny?" Heat rose up in his face with embarrassment.  
  
Harry turned as well, just as she snapped, "That was uncalled for Ron. And as for you Harry." She pointed a threatening finger at him. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, as anger radiated from her in waves.  
  
People in the halls moved away, slightly frightened to see a seething Hufflepuff.  
  
"And you go and let him insult her, where are your manners!" She let out a frustrated sigh, "What would your mum think of you, Ron?"  
  
When he didn't reply, she pushed passed him, in a hurry to catch up with Hermione.  
  
Ron sighed, turning to watch her leave. He nudged Harry with his elbow, and muttered beneath his breath, "Scary really. Sounded just like my mum when she's upset."  
  
Harry shook his head, his eyes lingering down the corridor. "Lets get down to the Great Hall, before all the food is gone."  
  
Ron nodded, and they hurried off for dinner.  
  
?????  
  
Bunny entered the Great Hall, with a resigned look. She slipped into the vast room, to find everyone enjoying their Halloween feast.  
  
Looking up, she found the sky clear as ever, the clouds gone, and the moon loomed over them, with bright silver rays. The stars twinkled at them, blinking brightly. A black bat swooped down, nearly brushing the top of the heads of the Slytherin house.  
  
Bunny noticed that the room was well decorated for the holiday. Thousands of bats swooped down, gliding across the Great Hall. Where candles had once been, Jack-o-lanterns replaced them. Their sightless eyes flickered from the glowing fire inside them.  
  
Shaking her head, Bunny hurried over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron and Harry were seated, enjoying a pumpkin pie. "Well I hope you're happy."  
  
Ron snorted, choking on a bite of pie, which he coughed up, and was able to swallow properly. He turned around to look at her, along with everyone who was nearby to overhear her. "Wha."  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, she replied, "I hope you're happy. Hermione's locked herself in the bathroom because of you." With her message sent, she whirled around, and stocked off to her table to sit down next to Mina.  
  
She turned her back to the Gryffindor table, and started to fill her plate when suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open.  
  
"TROLL!!!  
  
Everyone whirled around to watch as Professor Quirrell sprinted into the room. He looked disheveled, his turban slightly askew. His eyes were wide with fear, as he ran to the High Table. " Troll in the Dungeon!"  
  
He paused near the Hufflepuff table, slightly swaying. Bunny instinctively reached down, scratching at her arm. "Thought you ought to know." This time when he swayed, he fell hitting the floor in a dead faint.  
  
It was then the Great Hall went into an uproar. Bunny was thrown back, when Mina threw out her arm in terror. People were jumping to their feet wanting to make a run for it.  
  
Landing next to the fainted Quirrell, Bunny went to pull herself up to her feet. Her hand accidentally landed on his arm, when she went to push herself up. Bunny drew her arm back, as if burned by his touch.  
  
Tears rushed to her eyes, at her arm began to burn. Closing her eyes, she squeezed them tightly, trying to ignore the burning sensation.  
  
Sparks lit the air, and everyone in the Great Hall froze. "Prefects, take your Houses back to the dormitories immediately. Teachers please accompany me down to the dungeon."  
  
Bunny scrambled to her feet, as the burning eased some. She turned, spotting Ron and Harry in the sea of heads. Leaving her House behind, she ran after them. "Harry, Ron!"  
  
"How could a troll get in?" Harry paused, hearing his name.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid." He stopped, noticing, Harry wasn't following him anymore. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." He turned wanting to know what was holding them up.  
  
"Harry, Ron wait up!" Bunny stopped next to them, unconsciously aware that she was holding her arm, where it had been burning before.  
  
Red hair falling into his eyes, Ron asked with a frown, "What is it Bunny?"  
  
Gasping, she replied, "Her-moin-e. In the bath-room!" Harry and Ron looked at each other. She glanced up at them, from where she was bent over double.  
  
Ron asked, not catching onto the problem right away, "What about it?"  
  
Harry paled slightly, and he grabbed Ron by the front of his robes. "She doesn't know about the troll!"  
  
Bunny looked up, hearing footsteps coming up behind them. Grabbing both boys by their robes, she pushed them behind a stone griffin, before ducking behind it, herself. Clamping her hands over their mouths, she watched the corridor.  
  
The footsteps grew louder, and Snape entered the hallway. He was walking fast, his black cape billowing around him. He passed them, without so much as a glance. He then disappeared around the corner.  
  
Bunny stepped out from behind the statue. Harry came out behind her, asking, " What's he doing?" He glanced behind him, before looking back where Snape had turned the corner. "Why isn't he down in the dungeon with the rest of the teachers?"  
  
Ron came out last, peering out over Harry's shoulder. "Search me."  
  
Bunny whirled around, determination set on her face. "You guys go find Hermione. I'll follow Snape." Not waiting for them to answer, she raced down the corridor after the potion master.  
  
?????  
  
Breathing heavily, Bunny found it was difficult trying to keep up with Snape, and yet stay far enough behind to not be seen.  
  
They had already climbed the marble staircase to the first floor, and then climbed another staircase leading to the second floor.  
  
Pressing her back firmly against the wall, she peered out from behind the suit of armor to see where Snape was heading next. To her ultimate horror, he was racing up the stairs to the third floor.  
  
She watched him take the right corridor, and she frowned. "But Professor Dumbledore says that hallway is off limits." Biting her lip, she didn't hesitate a second longer, to hurry up the stairs after the teacher.  
  
Bunny inched down the corridor, which Dumbledore had forbidden them to go down. Up ahead, she watched Professor Snape turn the corner.  
  
Reaching the corner, she peered around it, and nearly jumped back in alarm. Snape stood only a few feet away, pointing his wand at a door. "Alohomora."  
  
Clamping her mouth shut, she watched as the lock clicked, and the dark haired man slipped into the room.  
  
Bunny waited outside the door, wondering if Snape would be coming back out or not. Leaning against the wall, she strained to hear any sound at all. It was then she heard it. The sound was very faint, almost inaudible. Turning her head, she looked behind her down the hall.  
  
Someone was coming her way, and coming fast. Not wasting a second, she rounded the corner, heading for the door. Wrenching it open, she ran inside, and slammed it shut as she went. She was facing the door, breathing heavily. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest.  
  
If she was caught on this floor, she was sure to get detention for the next eight months. Resting her ear against the door, she tried to listen for the footsteps. But as she pressed her head against the wooden plank, something behind her was making it very difficult to listen. Frowning, Bunny wondered what could be breathing harder than she was.  
  
'They ended up on the forbidden floor, and found some dog that belongs in hell. Guarding some trap door I heard them saying.' Lita's voice came back to her as if the girl was standing right next to her.  
  
Bunny felt her heart plummet to her toes, and a chill so cold ran down her spine, making her shiver. Uneasy, she turned her head to look behind her.  
  
Lita had been right.  
  
She found herself staring at a very large dog that seemed to fill the whole room with its massive body. Like the picture in the books, the dog's fur was black, and three growling heads were staring back at her. Three pairs of yellow eyes glowed through the dark room, as gobs of saliva dripped from three different mouths. And yellow teeth, looking sharp enough to snap metal, gleamed back at her.  
  
Bunny opened her mouth to scream, but something shot out, clamping a hand over her lips to silence her. Her eyes widened in fear, and she screamed against the hand covering her mouth. Thrashing, she fought against the body she was pulled up against.  
  
Fear encased her heart, and her body went into survival mode. "Stop moving!" Bunny froze, the voice, which hissed into her ear sounding vaguely familiar.  
  
Looking up with wild blue eyes, she could barely make out her captor through the darkness. But when he looked down at her, she relaxed, relief swarming her.  
  
Seeing that she was calm, Professor Snape removed his hand, and whispered, "Go for the door, on my word." Bunny looked back at the dog, which was growling even more, as if it was preparing itself to attack.  
  
Nodding, she waited for his signal. Her eyes caught something beneath the dog, and realized Lita had been correct again. The Dog was standing on top of a trap door. Before she could really let herself take in this bit of information, Snape roared, "GO!"  
  
Jumping, Bunny lunged for the door, grasping the doorknob ready to yank the door open and flee. The Dog went to attack, but Snape raised his wand, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Looking over her shoulder, her eyes wide with fear, she caught sight of the dog leaping to its feet, from being thrown back. It went after Professor Snape. Bunny forgot about escaping, and pulled out her own wand. She wasn't going to let anyone get hurt just so she could make a run for it.  
  
The dog attacked, nicking its teeth on Snape's leg, who barely dove out of the way in time.  
  
Concentrating, Bunny swished and flicked her wand, as she cast the levitation spell she learned earlier that day. "Wingardium Leviosa." The three-headed dog let out a yelp, as its body was lifted from the ground.  
  
Unable to reach them, Bunny hurried over to her Professor, and struggled to help him to his feet. With her help, her arm holding him firmly around the waist, they limped towards the door. Wrenching the door open, they hobbled out of the room, and into the empty corridor. It wasn't until they shut the door behind them, when there was a large crash, most likely the Dog dropping from the ceiling.  
  
Bunny fell to her knees gasping, adrenalin racing through her veins. Snape was leaning against the door, which he had relocked. "Why." he paused, wincing from the pain in his leg. It was badly bleeding. "This corridor is forbidden Miss Moon."  
  
Swallowing, she forced herself to stand. "I realize that." She pointed at the door behind him, "What was that thing?" Dropping her hand to her robes, she clutched a handful of the cloth tightly. "And why is it here?"  
  
Snape frowned, "That is none of your concern." Bunny frowned at the greasy haired man, "Who does Dumbledore think he is keeping a dangerous thing like that in this school?"  
  
Pushing himself from the wall, he replied, "You will mind your own business, Miss Moon. Now pray tell, as to why you were here?"  
  
Flushed, she made a move to follow him back down the corridor. "I.err, the troll, Professor Snape." Her cheeks went scarlet. "I wouldn't have stood a chance at fighting one, and when I saw it, I ran." She glanced around, as they made their way down the steps to the second floor. "I didn't realize where I ended up. But when I did." she paused, looking at Snap's back. "Someone was coming, so I hid."  
  
Bunny dropped her gaze, ducking her head from sight, so that he couldn't see her lying through her teeth. Snape looked at her from over his shoulder. "Well then you go on to your common room, while I assist the other teachers."  
  
Looking at him incredulously, she asked, "But your leg? You need to have that looked at." Snape shot her a harsh look, "Don't make me repeat myself. At eight, I expect to see you in my office to serve another day of detention."  
  
With that said, he left her at the marble staircase, as he stocked off down the corridor. Faintly, Bunny could hear Professor McGonagall shouting.  
  
Sighing, Bunny started down the stairs for the Hufflepuff common room. She had only one week and a half before she was done with her detention.  
  
At this thought, Bunny skipped down the stairs, her mood lifting. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well how was that???? I think I did pretty well, by following the book, and yet veering off in another direction. Instead of having her fighting the troll, she meets Fluffy!!!! Haha Fluffy, that is hilarious. Good Fluffy down boy down. Bad FLUFFY, don't eat him he's the mailman!!!! Bad doggy. Hahaha I can see Hagrid doing something like that. Hehe  
  
Ahem sorry, got distracted. Well I have this MAJOR question I need help on. Does anyone at all know what the merpeople in Harry Potter look like???? I don't have the forth book yet, and I cant think of it off the top of my head. I really would like to know if you could help me. It would be a MAJOR help. Thank you.  
  
Anyway, for my sequel of 'What Lies in a Spell.' I'm having some difficulties starting it. But I have an idea, that has Dobby or Winky, whatever one I choose, plays a major part. As for the votes, its been decided. It will be the last year of Hogwarts, and after the Stars series. The boys wont regain their memory right away either. I need the challenge I think. And the piece of crystal Draco has, plays a MAJOR part in the whole thing. The sequel might be name 'What is Within a Spell.' Something like that anyway. Well I think that's it.  
  
Um oh yea, one more thing before I go. Polls  
  
Harry/Bunny: 35 I've been showing a little crush towards him huh? But he doesn't seem to really notice. They are young too, so it might take another story to have something grow.  
  
Draco/Bunny: 19 I know, I know, not much of him in this story yet, but just you wait. If not in this story, then the next, you'll be seeing a lot of him. Hehe  
  
Ron/Bunny: 24 Do my eyes deceive me, did little weasel beat Dracula. Haha srry couldn't contain myself; odd how he's Draco, and his dad is Lucius. Might as well shout BAD GUY off the top of the roof. Will be more of Ron/Bunny later I promise.  
  
Snape/Bunny: 9 I really don't think this is going to work. He's like twice her senior. Or however that goes. Unless I do was NQR or how Rini chan I think her name is, does. But I don't plan on copying. Even though her idea was genius!!! LOVE HER STORY!!!  
  
Minako/Fred or George: 1 This sounds appealing really it does. I might consider it later on in the story.  
  
Ami/Ron: 1 Hmm, I always thought of this couple as a good one. I can picture them playing Wizards Chest. GO Ami go Ami.heh, heh  
  
Hermione/Ron: 1 I donno bout this one, since after reading the fifth Harry Potter, I'm all out on Harry/Hermione. Woot!!!! He was so flirting with her without knowing it, and vise versa.  
  
Lita/Draco: 3 This could work, Lita would know how to put him in his place. Haha. Lita you go get em!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chaser: 3 I really think this is the best, if I want to do a little romance with Wood in the next story, hehe.  
  
Keeper: 2 This would have been good, this was my first pick, but then I thought of chaser. But if this gets more reviews.I'll consider it more.  
  
Beater: 2 Now I really cant picture her aiming at people and try knocking them off broom. Maybe at Slytherins.but. But it might work. I donno, we'll see with a few more reviews.  
  
As you can see we got a few new ones that seem interesting enough. I think by the end of this story, I will have the couples I want, and go from there. If not, I'll keep posting polls.  
  
Tata for now!!! LP signing out 


	10. Chapter ten: Forewarned Of What Is

(((((Side notes))))) Just want to give thanks to all of my readers who reviewed. Because of you guys, this story is coming out like there is no tomorrow. But most of all I would like to thank my new Pre reader, who will be helping me out from now on. TYVM Kari!!!)))))  
  
Chapter ten: Forewarned Of What Is  
  
Bunny sighed restlessly. It was early Saturday, and it was going to be the first game of Quidditch. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.  
  
Having been banned to never fly a broom, she really didn't feel like going out to the pitch and watching.  
  
"Oy Bunny slow down!" At hearing her name, she stopped, and looked over her shoulder. Fred was running to catch up with her. "Hello Fred."  
  
The red haired boy grinned, and when he reached her, slung his arm over her shoulder. "Coming to the game?"  
  
Flushed, Bunny struggled with an excuse. "I.err."  
  
"Bunny?" Fred forced her to turn with him, and they looked down the hall. Harry was walking towards them.  
  
The last time she had talked with him was yesterday morning. She had confided to Ron, Harry, and even Hermione what had happened to her and Snape. They hadn't looked too surprise, and even Harry had mentioned something about confirming their suspicion.  
  
"Oy Harry." Fred pulled his arm from her shoulders, and waved to the dark haired boy who joined them. "Ready for the big game Harry?"  
  
Harry looked uneasy, "Yea, a little." He wiped his hands down his pants, before he turned to look at her. "Are you going to the game?" Bunny stared him, suddenly feeling as if she was trapped.  
  
She shook her head, taking a step back. "I.I can't."  
  
Fred frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why not?" Bunny looked at him, and could see he didn't believe her. "I.err." She tugged nervously at her robes. "Well I have detention." She looked quickly at Fred, and saw the disbelief plain on his face. Heat rose to her cheeks. "I.I'll see you guys in the Great Hall!"  
  
She turned around, and passed the marble staircase. She bumped into Ron as she went, muttering her apology. Not even pausing, Bunny made her way down to the dungeon.  
  
She didn't stop, until she was outside Professor Snape's office. Leaning against the door, she struggled to catch her breath.  
  
If Fred had guessed she was lying, then surely Harry knew.  
  
Bunny lowered her gaze to the floor, ashamed with herself. What would her mother think? Finding out all the lies she was telling lately. Her mother never approved of lying, always believed the truth was better even if it did hurt. But how could she tell them she didn't want to go, because she was jealous? Or that she envied the fact that they were free, while she was still tied down.  
  
Before she knew it, or could do anything to prevent it, the door she was leaning on gave way. With a startled cry, she toppled over, falling down in front of Professor Snape's feet, who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Moon?"  
  
Bunny went scarlet, "Err. Professor. I." she looked away, slightly flustered. "Get up Moon." Nodding, and still embarrassed, she scampered to her feet, and brushed off imaginary dirt from her robes nervously.  
  
"You have become quite the clumsy student haven't you Miss. Moon." Snape was eying her wearily, as if regarding her whether she was going to klutz out or not. The accidents were happening more recent now.  
  
"I.well." She sighed in frustration. She could barely say a whole sentence without having to stop and think. "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Bunny forced herself to look up at him. "Can I serve tonight's detention during the Quidditch game?" Snape looked slightly taken aback by this, and frowned thinking it over. "Why?" Bunny sighed, knowing she would have to tell him. "Well, since I cant ride a broom.I don't want to see the game." She stopped, thinking over her words carefully. "Harry and Fred want me to come, and I said I had detention."  
  
Snape smirked, "Telling lies now?" Bunny felt her whole body go red with embarrassment. What was she thinking, telling him something like that? She was completely out of her mind!  
  
"Err.Yea."  
  
Snape nodded, and pulled back to give her room. "I'm sure I can think of something for you to do."  
  
Bunny looked up, "Seriously?" He nodded, waving a hand to motion her inside. Her face lit up with a bright grin, and she threw herself at him, "You're the greatest Professor!"  
  
Snape scowled, and shoved her away seconds later when it registered into his brain what had knocked into him. "Don't spread rumors that are not true Miss. Moon." He then shut the door behind him.  
  
?????  
  
Bunny tossed the sponge into the bucket with a sigh. Having finally finished washing the walls, she set off to refill the bucket. Moving to the gargoyles mouth, she refilled the bucket with clean water, and then walked to the back of the classroom.  
  
She wrinkled her nose, dropping the bucket with a plop on the floor. Her body was soar, and her stomach was growling. She had missed breakfast, and was now missing the Quidditch game. For most the morning, she spent scrubbing the grime off the walls, with a toothbrush, and then rinsed it with the sponge.  
  
Glancing down at her fingers, she let out a weary sigh. And to think she had called that evil man the greatest. She scoffed; shaking her head, that man was nothing but a ruthless creep.  
  
Bunny looked over at the clock with longing. She couldn't wait till lunch, but then again, she might miss it, considering her job. Since she was getting out on Watching Quidditch, and also tonight's detention, he had demanded the room to be clean by the time he returned. If not, she would have another week to finish the job.  
  
Biting the insides of her cheeks, Bunny wondered faintly, why didn't Snape just use magic to clean the room? It would make her work much easier. But seeing he took her wand, like usual, she had no choice but to revert to the toothbrush.  
  
Picking up the small brush, she scowled in disdain. Her fingers were raw, her skin wrinkly as a prune. Unconsciously, she scratched at her arm, which had begun to itch.  
  
Frowning, she looked down at her arm. It was a bad sign; she knew it was, like last time, her arm felt as if it was set on fire. Crying out, for the unexpected pain sent her to her knees. Knocking into the bucket, it fell over spilling water everywhere. She dropped the toothbrush, and collapsed forward.  
  
Tears rushed to her eyes, as the pain seemed to spread throughout her body. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
Feeling slightly queasy, Bunny forced herself to her feet. Her right hand clutched her left forearm, as the burning sensation grew worse. She had to get out, had to go somewhere.  
  
Running out of the classroom, she raced down the corridor to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, she burst out into the entrance hall.  
  
Gagging, she stumbled on her feet, as she tried to run to the double doors. Swaying, her vision swam. The pain was almost unbearable. Someone help! Help me.  
  
She staggered down the steps, nearly tripping over her own feet. Once on the grass, she blinked hard to clear her vision. Things were getting hard to decipher what they were anymore.  
  
Shouts could be heard from the Quidditch field. Gasping from the piercing pain, Bunny took off in a full run towards the Quidditch pitch. She never thought she could run so fast.  
  
"FOUL!!!!"  
  
Bunny nearly fell over by the sudden shouts from across the pitch.  
  
"Send him off ref! Red card!"  
  
Shaking her head, she ignored the angry shouts coming from the Gryffindor stands. The pain in her arm had doubled, when she reached the Slytherin stands.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes, trying to forget about the burning in her arm. But it was impossible, not when her arm felt like she was holding it over a fire, for roasting.  
  
Seeing the stairs to the Slytherin stand, she began to drag herself up them. She had to talk to Snape. Had to tell him.  
  
"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure." the voice seemed to echo across the pitch, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Bunny's head snapped up, and she suddenly understood why she had felt compelled to come out here.  
  
"Oh please someone help him."  
  
Scrambling to climb up the steps faster, she tried to hurry to find Snape. Only he would be able to help her.  
  
".Slytherin score- oh no."  
  
Bunny reached the top of the stairs, and chanced a glance across the field. Looking up, she spotted Harry rising into the air, his broom twitching and jerking.  
  
It was like it had been when her broom went crazy. Someone was jinxing the broom.  
  
Bunny looked down at the stands, and spotted Professor Snape near the front, searching the pitch. Running towards him, she knocked into Draco, nearly throwing the boy over the side. Jumping over the bench, she landed in front of the greasy haired man. "Professor!!!"  
  
Startled by her sudden appearance, Snape nearly fell over backwards. "Moon!" His voice filled with anger, as he spoke. "What are you doing? Go to you section in the stands."  
  
He paused, looking at her disheveled form. She was soaking wet, having landed in the puddle of water she had spilt. Her hair was falling out of the ridicules buns she wore, and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Shouldn't you be in detention?"  
  
Bunny gritted her teeth to keep herself from snapping at the man in front of her. She pointed to Harry, and replied quickly, and calmly as she could muster, "It's Harry! His broom is jinxed Professor!"  
  
It was then that heated whisper began, and everyone started to point the boy out.  
  
Snape also looked, a frown forming on his face. "If you were in the dungeon, how."  
  
Shaking her head, she yelled, "There's no time Professor. Help him please!"  
  
Tears fell; the pain in her arm was almost unbearable. If it got any worse, she was going to scream. She clutched her arm, hoping to subside the growing of it just a little. Stepping back, she watched Snape closely. He was staring up at Harry unblinking. His lips began to move in almost a chant.  
  
The crowd gasped, and Bunny whirled around. "No!" Harry had been thrown off his broom, and was now hanging on for dear life. It was exactly as her flying lessons had gone.  
  
"Fred! George!!!" The twins looked over, "Buns?"  
  
"Oy Bunny thought you had 'detention'." She heard the sarcasm in his voice but ignored it. "The broom, it's jinxed! You have to help him!"  
  
George nodded, and flew off to help. Fred stayed a second longer, his eyes studying her closely. Shaking his head, he flew off to help Harry, in case he fell off.  
  
She watched the Harry's broom, her heart leaping into her chest. She frowned suddenly, when the broom froze. The jinx was over?  
  
Turning, Bunny spotted Hermione beneath the benches behind Snape. Quirrell, who had been knocked over climbed to his feet. He had been there?  
  
A frown appeared on her face, she hadn't even noticed Quirrell.  
  
A yelp pulled her from her thoughts, and looking over, she gasped. Hermione had lit his robes on fire. "Professor!"  
  
Snape jumped to his feet, hitting at his robes tying to get the nonexistent flames out. Bunny scowled, she would have to talk to Hermione after the game.  
  
"Miss Moon."  
  
Looking over at Professor Snape, she could see the scowl set on his face. Swallowing, she ducked her head. "If you will, follow me to my office."  
  
His eyes flickered over to her left arm, which she had been holding in a deadly grip. Nodding, Bunny made to follow him.  
  
As she reached the stairs, the Gryffindor burst out into applause. Looking out, she could see the crowed shouting with joy.  
  
Harry must have caught the snitch.  
  
"Moon."  
  
Dropping her head slightly, she hurried to follow him out of the stands. On the ground level, she followed him across the grassy field, to the Castle. He held the door open, letting her enter before shutting it.  
  
As they moved across the entry hall to the dungeon stairs he asking his question from earlier again. "If you were in the dungeon, how did you know about Potter?"  
  
Flushing Bunny bounded down the stairs after him. He was going to be upset with the mess she made. "I.err." Instead of going into the classroom, like she had thought, he held open his office door for her.  
  
She slipped inside by dunking under his arm. She took a seat in the chair near the door, while Snape moved to his desk. He sat down in his chair, and leaned back to study her. "Well."  
  
Sighing, Bunny replied, "I don't know. I.well I just felt like I need to go." She glanced down at her arm, and bit her lip as she thought. Should she tell him about her arm? Could she tell him?  
  
"So you had this feeling to go out to the pitch?" Bunny nodded her head. Snape was staring hard at her, "You're not telling me everything."  
  
Bunny looked up at him, but refused to give him anymore.  
  
"What about your arm? Is it bothering you?" His eyes flickered back to her arm, his lips thinning slightly.  
  
Shaking her head, she replied, "No. I bumped it, and I.err well I think I might have a bruise." She looked away, afraid to look him in the eye any longer.  
  
Snape nodded, "Very well. Since I do believe you didn't finish your detention, I expect to see you tonight." Bunny nodded, as she stood. She knew he was dismissing her, which she was relieved. She had to find Hermione, Harry and Ron. "I'll be here after dinner Professor."  
  
He waved her off, and Bunny hastily left his office.  
  
?????  
  
Bunny banged onto the door of Hagrid's hut, with all her might. "Harry!!!! Ron!!!" She pounded harder, when there was no answer. "Open up I know you're in there!" She glanced behind her, and saw that a few of the student sitting outside, were watching her with odd expressions.  
  
Flushing, she banged even harder. "Open this door, before I break it down!"  
  
"Bunny?"  
  
She let out a yelp, whirling around in fright. Heat filled her whole body, and her face turned a nice shade of red. Hagrid was standing behind her, a curious look about him. Harry peered out from behind the large man. "Oy Bunny you okay?"  
  
Quickly, she moved out of the way, to let Hagrid to open his door. "Err." she had been so sure they had been inside. She had checked the pitch, the lockers, and had found no sign of Harry. This had seemed the most logical place he would be.  
  
"Harry I need to talk to you. Its urgent!"  
  
Ron looked up when her heard her voice, "Bunny?" He looked around him, his eyes slightly narrowed. "What were you doing with Snape?"  
  
Bunny frowned, "with Snape?" Hermione came out as well, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes with Snape. We saw you through the binoculars."  
  
"Oh at the game!" It dawned on her, and she hurriedly went on, "I was asking for his help."  
  
Ron scowled, "Must have noticed he was too busy jinxing Harry's broom." Bunny frowned, but before she could say anything, Hagrid intervened, "Rubbish. Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"  
  
Nodding, Bunny replied, "He's right Ron.HHhh It wasn't Snape." Hermione glared at her, and shot back, "Picking Snape's sighed eh?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, will you just listen!"  
  
Harry looked at her, his eyes studying her. "I overheard Snape talking. He was trying to get passed that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."  
  
Hagrid, who had ushered them all inside, and was making them a pot of tea, dropped his cup. "How do you know about Fluffy?"  
  
Bunny looked at him, "That thing's name is FLUFFY??"  
  
Hagrid looked at her sharply, "Yeah. He's mine. Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in a pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the."  
  
Harry looked up eagerly, "Yes?"  
  
Hagrid shook his head stubbornly "Now don't ask me anymore. That's top secret."  
  
Outraged Ron replied, "But Snape's trying to steal it!"  
  
Bunny scowled at the red haired boy, but before she could say anything, Hagrid beat her to it, "Rubbish. Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."  
  
She nodded in agreement, "exactly!"  
  
Hermione shook her head, and pointed out the obvious, "So why did he just try and kill Harry?"  
  
Hagrid shook his head, and replied hotly, "I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student!"  
  
Harry replied quickly, "But Snape hates me, isn't that proof?"  
  
Bunny glowered at the three, "Just because he doesn't like you Harry, doesn't mean he would want to kill you! And besides, he was counter jinxing your broom!" All four looked at her in bewilderment. Not the least bit miffed by this information, Hermione asked, "How do you know?"  
  
Angry, that no one believe her, she yelled, her face turning red with each word, "Because I asked him to!"  
  
The hut fell silent, and the bushy brown haired girl fell back into a chair.  
  
Breathing deeply, and tying to calm her nerves, Bunny replied much calmer. "I went out to the pitch after my detention, and saw Harry's broom being jinxed. Just like how mine was during flying lessons. So I ran to Snape, and asked him to help."  
  
Shaking her head, she whirled around, and stalked towards the door. Throwing it open, she stomped out into the fresh air, and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there ya go, hehe another chapter done. Ya!! Ahem, anyway, hope you enjoyed it cause I enjoyed writing it. Can anyone guess yet about Bunny's burns?? Hmmm??  
  
Well I don't have much to say for this chapter, so I'll leave it at that. Thanks again for reading, and please review, even if it is to say my story is lame. C(=  
  
Polls:  
  
Harry/Bunny: 40  
  
Draco/Bunny: 24  
  
Draco/Lita: 6  
  
Ron/Bunny: 27  
  
Ron/Ami: 3  
  
Ron/Hermione: 1  
  
Snape/Bunny: 9  
  
Twins/Minako: 2  
  
Twins/Bunny: 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chaser: 8  
  
Keeper: 2  
  
Beater: 2  
  
Well gotta go, got lots to do!!! Tata for now LP 


	11. Chapter eleven: Christmas Melodrama

Chapter eleven: Christmas Melodrama  
  
The month of November went on with a haze of uneventful days. Having finished off all of her detentions, Bunny found that she had more then needed time in the evenings.  
  
Harry, Fred and George were now busy with Quidditch practices, having barely any spare time to say hi. And then Hermione and Ron locked themselves up in the library, looking for something important, but for some reason they couldn't tell her what 'it' was.  
  
Sighing, Bunny stopped in the corridor to look out the window. Christmas was drawing near, just a few days away.  
  
She was on her way to Potions, and was in really no hurry to get there.  
  
It was beautiful outside, the sky clear blue, the clouds fluffy white. Littering the ground with the pearly whiteness, the snow glistened from the sun above.  
  
Snow had fallen just last week, and Bunny had found herself trapped within the walls of the school. Sighing, she trudged on down the hallway. Taking the marble staircase down the entrance hall, she eyed the dungeon stairs.  
  
She didn't dare try and skip, not after what had happened last time. But Bunny wasn't looking forward to another class with the potion master, not after what happened last time.  
  
As she started down to her class, she thought about the incident she had inflicted. Having another klutz attack, she had knocked over her cauldron. The potion she had been making, had tipped, and fell into another cauldron. The next thing she knew the domino theory had conspired.  
  
Reaching the door, she slipped inside, and eyed the classroom. Spotting Ami, she hurried over to one of her friends, and sat down in the empty seat.  
  
"Afternoon Bunny." Ami smiled warmly at her, after lifting her eyes from the book she had been reading. Bunny smiled, half waving, as she pulled out her potion book from her bag. "Hey Ami." She glanced around the room, "Snape not here yet?"  
  
She looked over to the desk, only to find it empty. A frown formed on her face. "Do you think something might."  
  
At that second, the door to the room swung open. All voices dropped, and silence filled the room. Turning all the way around in her seat, Bunny spied Professor Snape stalking into the room. His face set into a scowl, and his eyes narrowed, the teacher moved to the front of the class, without so much as a word.  
  
Bunny eased back in her seat, as Snape turned on them, his eyes nearly glowing with malice. Faintly, she wondered what could have put him in such a horrid mood.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Snape finally started class, "We will be continuing our potion from last lesson. Everything will be as you have left them." He lifted his wand, and waved it towards the board behind him, "the instructions are on the board."  
  
With that said, he turned his back to them, and stalked to his desk.  
  
Bunny sighed, as everyone in the class went to work on brewing their potions. Standing, she moved to talk to Professor Snape at his desk. The greasy haired teacher was sitting at his desk, but instead of working, he was staring at his desk with a blank expression.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
His head snapped to attention, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Yes Moon?" Swallowing, she rocked back and forth on her heels. "I.err well, what should I do?" She dropped her eyes to the stone floor. "I sort of ruined my potion before I could get a sample." Heat rose to her cheeks, burning with embarrassment.  
  
Snape sighed, the scorn on his face fading. "Do not bother me Moon, I do not have time for trivial things." Stepping back, the blonde eyed the professor wearily.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Professor Snape? Is it your leg?" Her hand flew up to her mouth; she had never considered the thought that the bite might still be bothering him.  
  
He shook his head, the resented look appearing again, "Go take your seat Moon."  
  
Bunny shook her head, but turned from him nonetheless. She sat down in her seat, and made a point to stare at the potion master throughout the whole class.  
  
?????  
  
Taking a seat at the empty Hufflepuff table, Bunny sighed irritably. She was one of the few Hufflepuffs to stay during the winter vacation. All of the first years had left with everyone else, except for a few exceptions, on the Hogwarts express yesterday.  
  
Propping her head up with her hands; she reveled in another lonely Christmas Eve. Out of all of the holidays, out of all the days of the year, Christmas was always the worst. Birthdays could be lonely, and slightly jaded, but they were nowhere near as lonely as Christmas.  
  
Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Sure having to celebrate her mother's death the day after her birthday was always wearisome. But at Christmas, she would sit in front of a little fake tree, decorated with bulbs, and say the same words every year after her mother's death.  
  
"Merry Christmas Bunny."  
  
Sighing, she pushed the plate aside; her appetite ruined, but not for the first time that month. She hated this time of year, seeing everyone's cheery moods. It reminded her of everything she didn't have. A broken home, a broken family, a broken heart.  
  
Frustrated with herself, she swiped at the tears, angrily. "Stupid.I'm so stupid." It happened every year, for the last three, she should be over the pain by now.  
  
Maybe she should have gone home on the train. At least then she would be able to be alone to dwell in her loneliness.  
  
"Stupid eh? Never would've thunk."  
  
Bunny whirled around, alarmed to find someone had been able to sneak up on her. "Ron?" She had believed he had taken the train, considering, it had been all he had talked about the week's prier. "I thought."  
  
He grinned, his face warm, "Err. Well me mum and dad went to Romania to visit Charlie." She nodded, still not completely over the shock of finding him behind her.  
  
He sat down in the bench seat of the Gryffindor table that was behind her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Bunny blinked, clearing her mind, "I.yea of course." She turned her back to him, and dried her eyes of the unwanted tears. "Of course I'm okay, its almost Christmas."  
  
She turned back around in her seat, so she could face him. "How are you?" The red haired boy tilted his head side to side, "All right I guess. And you?"  
  
Bunny shrugged, forcing a smile, "Good I think. Shouldn't you be in the library with Harry?" She looked over the boy's shoulder, but the dark haired kid was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Ron sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "Err, well Harry and I are done looking in the library." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
Nodding, the blonde dropped her head slightly, "Why aren't you with him now?" She bit her lip; alarmed by the words she had practically bit out at him.  
  
What was wrong with her? She sounded almost jealous. But what could she have been jealous of? She looked up at the boy sitting in front of her. She blinked back the prickling tears, forming in the corner of her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't.I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to go lie down." Bunny made a move to stand, but Ron stood with her. "Its okay, I probably deserve it. I mean, I haven't been the bestest of friends." He unconsciously rubbed his nose, at some imaginary dirt.  
  
"Do you want to go outside? I've wanted to go check out the snow, but I've been-" He was cut off, when Bunny smashed into his chest, her arm wrapping around his waist. "Really Ron? Just you and me?" Ron's face burned, and it only worsened when she looked up into his face.  
  
"I.err, y-yea."  
  
Bunny squealed, pulling back from him. "Oh thank you Ron!" She grabbed his hand, and began to pull him along to the doors. "Uh."  
  
With her pulling him, they made it outside in no time. "Oh Ron isn't it beautiful!" She let his hand go, and dropped to her knees. The white snow soaked into her robes, but she hardly noticed.  
  
Scooping the snow up into her hands, she tossed it up into the air, and let rain down around her. "Ron." She turned to look up at him, a bright smile on her face. He was smiling nervously, shuffling from one foot to the other.  
  
"Snowball FIGHT!!!!!  
  
A ball of white snow was thrown through the air. Before anyone could move, it slammed into Ron's head, knocking the red haired boy off his feet. "Ron!!"  
  
She rushed to his side, her hand touching his cold cheek. "Are you all right?"  
  
The boy blinked, "Yes, I think so." He sat up, and shook his head, spraying snow everywhere. "What hit me?"  
  
Bunny climbed to her feet, and helped him to his. "A snowball." She turned to eye the white grounds. Her eyes fell onto the familiar pair of red haired boys. They were bent over laughing, most likely about hitting Ron.  
  
Dropping down, she scooped up a hand full of snow, and patted it into a ball of ice. "Eh? Bunny what are you doing?" He looked out across the field, to see his older brothers. "Oh."  
  
"OY Fred!" She wound up for the pitch, and as the two boys looked up, she chucked the ball at them. "Eat snow!" The snowball flew towards them, with incredible speed, before hitting the boy on the left, and knocking him to the ground. The second boy shook his head, "You need to practice your aim Bunny. I'm Fred!"  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes, and watched with a satisfied smirk, that George needed help getting to his feet. "Blimey Buns, what was that for?" He shook his head, blinking. "Is that the bell?"  
  
Fred shook his head; "She must have gotten you hard. You're hearing things." George grinned, "She's not a chaser for nothing. We should have practiced beaters with her. Bet she would have been grand."  
  
Fred nodded, before he pulled out his wand. He pointed at the snow, and flicked his wrist. Snow lifted into the air, forming into balls. He waved his wand, and the balls flew at the couple.  
  
Bunny screamed, dropping down to the ground. Ron followed her, covering his head with his hands. "We need to get out of here!" She nodded, and when the balls flew over their head she leaped to her feet. Jerking Ron up with her, she took off running. The red haired boy matched her pace, and they sprinted, kicking up snow around them.  
  
Pulling out her wand, Bunny aimed at the ground, and flicked her wrist. Snow lifted, and she pointed her wand at Fred and George. A few seconds passed, to where she replaced her wand in the pocket of her robes. There was a resounding smack that seemed to echo around them. Sliding to a stop, Bunny turned around. Fred had been pelted in the face with several snowballs.  
  
"Ha!" She pumped her arms in the air, overly excited. "Eh, Bunny?" Pausing, the blonde turned to look at Ron, who was standing several feet away from her. "Ron what's wrong?" His face had paled, and he was pointed at her feet.  
  
Looking down, Bunny stared at the snow-covered ground. But it was then she heard it. It was like hearing glass cracking, breaking in a million places. "Ron!" She could feel her heart thumping in her ears, the color in her face draining, as she felt the ground she stood on give way.  
  
Drawing in a sharp breath, the floor beneath her vanished, she was sucked down in the familiar depths of the black water. "RON!!"  
  
Her eyes open wide, she watched as the sunlight vanished, and she was pulled deep into the inky colored water. She kicked and fought, struggling to break free from the binds of her robes.  
  
Her arms and legs flailed about, as she tried to swim. Above her, the ice seemed to close over the hole she had made. Her grave that was where she was.  
  
Bunny stopped moving, letting her body sink deep into the lake. Her arm stretched out to the surface, but she knew nothing was going to come. Her chest heaved, and she wanted desperately to cry. Her lungs began to burn, and the blood seemed to roar through her veins. She could hear anything, couldn't see anything in the darkness.  
  
Something slimy touched her shoulder. Opening her eyes, even though they burned from the water, she turned to look. Her robes had blown up about her, making her look much bigger than she was. She felt something brush against her stomach. She shivered, the feeling affecting her in the weirdest way. Her toes and fingers seemed to go numb.  
  
Her winter robes rose up over her head, and something pulled it off. The cloth was pulled away, leaving her in the school uniform, the gray skirt, and white dress shirt. She had neglected to get fully dressed, forgetting her sweater and tie. Lifting her eyes, she nearly screamed, but she covered a hand over her mouth to cut it off.  
  
She had seen these people in a book somewhere, but she couldn't think of it. Her mind was foggy, clouded by the lack of air. Her lungs burned, begging for oxygen. Eyes swimming, Bunny could swear she saw two of the merpeople, but there was only one.  
  
The slimy thing she felt touch her skin earlier touched the hand over her mouth. It tugged, leaving her mouth vulnerable to open, and gasp in water. Something touched her lips, and she nearly pulled back in disgust. It was cold, and slimy. Her eyes widened, to find the person, who had stripped her of her robes, much closer than she would have preferred.  
  
Before she knew it, she drew in a ragged breath, startled to find the merperson's mouth clamped over hers. She blinking, and drew in another breath.  
  
She was actually breathing!  
  
Eyes burning from tears, Bunny stared at the person with great relief. He had saved her, was giving her the oxygen she needed. Without thinking, Bunny wrapped her arms around him, and hugged the merman tightly.  
  
Something broke into the surface of the water above. Closing her eyes briefly, she tried to find a way to thank the creature that had saved her.  
  
Thank you so much.  
  
She couldn't say it, couldn't tell him what she wanted to so badly.  
  
She loosed her arms around the merman, sucking in all the air she could, before pulling away completely. Just as she let go, something grabbed her, and began to drag her up to the surface of the water.  
  
The merman followed, bringing her robes with him. He shoved the cloth into her arms, leaned forward, and breath into her mouth one final time.  
  
You're welcome.  
  
Bunny's head broke the surface, and never before had she felt more not out of breath. Shaking from the cold, she let the hands held out to her, pull her up out of the water. "Yeh, all right Bunny?"  
  
She was place firmly onto the ground next to Hagrid, and Harry. She looked down to the water, finding Ron still wadding on the surface. "Ron?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly, and let Hagrid pull him out as well. "Are you all right?" He turned to her, looking her over.  
  
Bunny nodded, her eyes flickering to the black water. Was it for real? Had she really met a merman? Her cheeks flushed, she noticed the robes stuffed into her tight embrace. "Y-yes I'm fine."  
  
Harry looked her over, "Are you sure? You were down there for nearly three minutes." Bunny blinked, only for that long? It had felt like almost an hour, hugging the man who had saved her.  
  
Cheeks burning, she touched her lips, to find them numb. Whenever he touched her, it made her body tingle. Her toes were still prickly, along with her fingers.  
  
Hagrid shook his big head, "better get you two to a fire." Ron nodded, and the group started for Hagrid's cabin.  
  
Bunny followed, but further behind the group. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't feel like she belonged in their group. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she raised a hand to her heart. Her lungs were burning, so bad that it brought tears to her eyes. Stopping, she tried to gain her breath, why was she having such a hard time?  
  
"Bunny?"  
  
She looked up, her mouth open, as she tried to draw in air. It was becoming harder and harder by the second.  
  
"Bunny!"  
  
She dropped to her knees in the snow, her robes landing with a plop at her side. She gasped, only to gag, on the little air she brought in. It was like she was drowning. As if she was still in the water, unable to breath.  
  
"Hagrid hurry, something's wrong with Bunny!" She barely felt the hand on her shoulder, and Harry's voice, which was right next to her left ear. "Bunny, Bunny!"  
  
Spots appeared before her eyes, and everything was growing dark. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and she couldn't hear. Why couldn't she bring in air? There was plenty of it around!  
  
Her vision blurred, till darkness swept over her. The last thing she remember before passing out, were two arms picking her up from the cold, cold snow.  
  
?????  
  
"She should be okay now." Madam Pomfrey set the glass of water on the table next to the bed. She turned to face the other person in the room. "But I would like to keep her in here for at least three days to make sure."  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded, as he moved towards the bed. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
The tiny woman, dressed as a nurse sighed, glancing at the girl lying on the bed. "I can only guess. I've never seen anything like it. Mr. Weasley informed me, she fell through the ice over the lake." She sighed again moving from the bed. "He went to find help, and met up with Harry and Hagrid."  
  
Dumbledore stared at the child through the half moon spectacles he wore. "How long was she down in the lake?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey made a noise that faintly sounded like a whimper, as she replaced her medical supplies. "Three minutes. Which leads me to what I think happened." She shook her head, "The poor girl, must have been terrified."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "Oh I don't believe she was terrified Poppy. She has seen far worst of things, then the creatures of the lake."  
  
The nurse frowned, "What do you mean Albus?"  
  
The aging man shook his head, "It is not my place to say Poppy. But please continue." The younger woman, with blonde hair, slightly gray at the temples sighed with frustration. "She was down there for three whole minutes. She should have died, but she was alive and breathing just fine, as Mr. Potter informed me." She nodded her head indulgently.  
  
She hesitated slightly to continue, but after a few passing seconds of silence, she added faintly, "I think she met one of those creatures. The ones living in the lake, merpeople."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "You are correct in your assumption Poppy. Miss Moon did meet one of the merpeople, but not just any merman. She met the eldest son of Merchiefteness Murcus Senior, their leader."  
  
The nurse blinked in surprise, "B-but, how do you know?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled ruefully, "Because Merchiefteness told me, before I came down here. He informed me, that a witch had fallen into the lake, and his eldest son saved her, much to his displeasure." He clasped his hands in front of him, and his tired eyes stared at the sleeping blonde.  
  
"Merchiefteness Junior, must have helped her by giving her the air she needed, by the only means he knew possible." He turned from the bed to give Madam Pomfrey a quizzical look. "Which was from his own lungs. But by doing so, he nearly made her into a mer.err well a mergirl."  
  
Frowning, the woman asked, her hands on her hips, "Why didn't he just take her to the surface?" Sighing, Albus Dumbledore shook his head, "That I am not sure of. I will have to ask him, I assume." He moved back from the bed, his eyes never leaving the prone body lying peacefully on the bed.  
  
She was dressed in a medical gown, after she was brought in that morning. She now lay on the hospital bed, the blankets tucked in at her chest. A bottle hooked to the wall, rested next to her, a tube running from it, only stopping just above her mouth. Every minute, a drop would fall into her parted lips. She would then breath in deeply.  
  
"If we know what's wrong, shouldn't there be a way to cure her of this.this defect?" Madam Pomfrey waved a hand to the dripping tube.  
  
Dumbledore moved towards the door, his intent to leave, and let the girl rest. "I.well there isn't a full cure. She will never be the same again Poppy. From now on, she will have to carry around water wherever she goes."  
  
"You're not serious!" Pomfrey had drawn a hand to her mouth, to hide the horror in her face.  
  
Albus dropped his eyes to the floor, "I'm afraid so. She will need a bottle of water with her, for everywhere she goes. It will be a precaution for when she needs the water to breath." He looked up at the door, his face grim. "If she would have stayed with Merchiefteness any longer, she wouldn't be able to use oxygen at all means to breath. She would be one of them. But because she had only used his air for such a small amount of time, she will only need it when it because too difficult to breath." He pushed the door open, but the nurse's voice made him pause.  
  
"What do I tell her when she wakes?"  
  
Albus answered, just before he left the hospital wing, "The truth." The door shut softly behind his retreating form.  
  
?????  
  
"Now you take it easy young lady. You had a rough couple of days." Opening her eyes to the bright morning light, Bunny faintly wondered how she ended up in a bed, with white linen sheets tucked in up to her chin.  
  
Water dripped from above her, landing in her mouth. Drinking it, she felt the tingling sensation seize, and the numbness throughout her body vanished.  
  
A minute seemed to pass, before another drop of water fell from the ceiling, only to land on her tongue. Was there a leak in the roof?  
  
"Now hold on, I said take it easy." She realized suddenly, that she was trying to sit up. Her vision cleared, and she could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over her, like a mother hen with her chicks. "Wha."  
  
The nurse threw up her arms in frustration, "I told you to relax, now I want you lying down." Bunny felt two hands pushing her back down on the bed. What was going on? How did she get here?  
  
"I see she has finally awaken." Looking over, Bunny noticed Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway, her face creased with a frown.  
  
"P-Professor?" She inhaled sharply, as another drop of water fell into her mouth. Unlike she expected, she didn't choke, when the water entered her lungs, but in fact, she felt her lungs expand more than anytime she inhaled since she had woken up.  
  
What was going on?  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped into the room, and glanced over at the nurse. "It's all right Poppy. Albus has asked me to tell her the news."  
  
"News?" Even at the nurse's protests, Bunny pushed herself up in the bed, so that she was sitting up. A drop of water hit her on her head. Frowning, she looked up, to see a tube right above her. "Eh?"  
  
Professor McGonagall, pulled up a chair next to the bed, and took a seat. "You may leave Poppy. I believe Miss Moon will want privacy." The nurse frowned, but left nonetheless.  
  
Reaching up, Bunny moved the tube, so that it dripped onto the floor. "Professor," she paused, her eyes watching the water drip, it was fascinating. She fought the urge to lick her lips greedily. "How did I get here? I don't remember why." she trailed off, her eyes following the drop of water.  
  
She sighed, it almost coming out as a whimper, as the water hit the floor. What a waste.  
  
Frowning, Bunny reached up, rubbing her neck, and shook her head. What was she thinking?  
  
"Miss Moon."  
  
"Bunny."  
  
"Err.yes well, there is something I must tell you." She leaned forward, adjusting her bifocals nervously. "Do you remember what happened the day after yesterday? On Christmas Eve?"  
  
Bunny tilted her head slightly, forcing herself to drag her eyes away from the tube. "I." she frowned trying to think, Christmas Eve. Ron?  
  
"I remember Ron and I throwing snowballs at." her eyebrows drew together, who was it that she had hit a snowball with. Red hair. Ron? She shook her head, another Weasley.  
  
"Oy Fred and George. I hit them with a snowball."  
  
McGonagall's mouth twitched forming a half smile. "Yes." She cleared her throat, time slightly pressing on her. "Do you remember the ice? The lake?"  
  
Bunny blinked, coldness seemed to wash over her. The water rising up over her head, the ice wall closing in above her, and locking her within the darkness. She swallowed, her body shuddering repulsively. Nodding, she replied, "Yes."  
  
McGonagall nodded, "I see. Then do you remember what happened when you fell through the ice?" Bunny lifted her gaze from the plain white sheets; she was it gripping tightly with both hands. She stared at something over the Professor's shoulder. McGonagall followed her gaze, to the black robes hanging up near the fireplace, now dry.  
  
"Something pulled my robes off me." She blinked rapidly, her memory coming back in folds. "I saw a merman!" Her eyes widened, nearly taking on the size of saucers, "and he kissed me!!!"  
  
Her jaw slightly dropped, and her hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock. "B-but, I read in the books. Merpeople don't like witches and wizards!" She stared at the Professor accusingly, as if the woman had lied to her.  
  
"He saved my life."  
  
McGonagall took in the site of the girl's pale face. "Here, have some water." She reached over to the glass filled with water on the small table next to the bed. Bunny faintly nodded, taking the glass offered to her. She tipped it to her lips, and greedily drank the water. It felt great, but before she knew it, she had drank half over half the glass, but that wasn't what frightened her. She realized she wasn't swallowing the water.  
  
Dropping the glass she watched it fall into her lap, spilling its sweet liquid. "I.what's wrong with me!"  
  
McGonagall reached out collecting the glass, "Miss Moon, if you relax, I will explain everything." Looking at the old witch, Bunny asked gravely, "Explain what, to me?"  
  
?????  
  
"Oy Bunny, you're looking better!" Fred walked into the room, and suddenly the infirmary filled with warmth. "Hey Fred" She sat up in the bed, setting down the water bottle on the table next to her bed. "I feel much better." There was a knock on the door, before it opened. "Oy Buns you're finally awake. Hey Fred." George stepped into the room, and shut the door behind him. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? Good!"  
  
Fred rolled his eyes, as he pulled up a chair next to the bed, the blonde was lying in. George didn't bother with a chair, but made himself right at home. He plopped down on the edge of the bed, bouncing on the mattress slightly, as he shifted to get comfortable.  
  
Fred chuckled, a mischievous grin playing on his face. "Getting out soon?"  
  
Bunny looked away from George, to Fred, "Yes. This afternoon actually. I'll be in my own bed again." A half smile formed on her face.  
  
George shifted on the bed, "I can see why you miss your bed. Not the most comfortable bed eh?" Bunny shook her head, her smile growing. "How are you two doing anyway?"  
  
George is on the bed, while Fred is on the chair. She repeated it over and over in her mind.  
  
Fred shrugged, while George answered, "Not much. Enjoy the rest of our break, before classes begin again. Blimey I bet you haven't opened your presents yet."  
  
"Presents?" Her eyebrows drew together, her lips forming a line. She had presents? Fred nodded, as if hearing her question, "Yea. Be right back with them. George watch her, make sure she doesn't make a run for it." He pushed himself up off the chair, and hurried from the room.  
  
Bunny watched him, "Who gave me presents?" Her heart swelled, and she could feel tears pricking her eyes. For three years, she went without anything, unless you count the occasional pair of underwear from Vicky.  
  
George leaned across the bed, and asked, "Madam Pomfrey hasn't been letting anyone see you, sure you're okay?" The blonde looked at him, her eyes drying. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
The door opened, and Fred appeared again, his arms filled with present. "Ah here we go." He moved to her bed, and dropped the boxes on the mattress. "Those are all for me?"  
  
Fred nodded, "One from us," he pointed to the box wrapped in green paper. He then pointed to another wrapped in blue, "Blimey even got one from mum. Ron must have told her about you."  
  
George held up one wrapped in strange black paper, "no name on this one." He shrugged.  
  
Bunny picked up the green one, and delicately pulled the paper away. Both George and Fred watched with a bit of impatient. "Bloody hell Buns, you're going to be here all day."  
  
Flushed, the blonde pulled out the box. "I never get presents, I'm just savoring each second."  
  
Fred and George shared a look, but it was Fred who spoke up, "Why not?"  
  
She sighed, carefully opening the box. Her eyes widened, to find it stuffed to the rim with candies off all kinds. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, chocolate frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Licorice Wands, and others she had never seen before. She looked up, at the twins, tears filling her eyes.  
  
George shifted on the bed, "Bought them last weekend at Hogsmeade." Setting the box aside, she threw herself at the red haired boy, and hugged him. "Thank you!" Her hands fisted around the cloth of his sweater, and tears slipped passed her lids.  
  
"Hey, what about me? It was my idea to get the Pumpkin pasties." Pulling from George, she held her arms open for the Fred. He grinned, and moved towards her. "Thank you guys so much!" She hugged him tightly, but not nearly as long as she had hugged George. Pulling away, she turned to look at the blue present.  
  
She tore into the present, unable to hold back her excitement. Tossing the paper to the floor, she opened the box. She pulled out a pink sweater from within. On the front was a big letter B.  
  
She stared at it, the smile on her face fading.  
  
Fred groaned, "Oy she gave Harry a sweater too. We really need to talk to that woman eh George?" The other boy nodded, "she's got to understand, we are too old for getting one every year now." George turned back to the blonde on the bed, "If you don't want it, give it to us. We'll give it to Ginny, she likes them."  
  
He went to take it from her, but Bunny clutched the sweater to her chest. "No." She buried her face into the soft wool. "Its beautiful." She choked on a sob, her body trembling. "I'll write your mum a thank you as soon as I get my parchment and quill." She carefully folded the sweater, and set it onto the box of her sweets.  
  
She wiped at the shedding tears, and sniffled. Bunny turned her eyes to the third present. Who could it have been from?  
  
"All right that's it, you two need to go. You can visit her later when she is released." Madam Pomfrey waved her hand to the door. "Miss Moon needs to get some rest."  
  
Bunny looked up, as George and Fred shuffled out of the room. "Bye Buns.  
  
"See yea at dinner Bunny."  
  
Bunny waved, a smile forming on her face. The door shut behind them. Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "Well its time for you to get some sleep. You've had a rough day."  
  
Bunny looked at the present, "Can I open my last present first?" The nurse nodded, "All right." She dimmed the lights, a few of the candles going out. "But then its straight to bed."  
  
She then parted from the room, leaving Bunny alone with the black box. Pulling the box into her lap, she ripped the paper off, leaving bare the small package. She didn't wait any longer to open it.  
  
She pulled out an old looking camera. She turned it around in her hands, before setting it down gently in her lap. Next she took out an envelope. Tossing the box aside, and stared at the letter.  
  
Bunny Moon Hufflepuff Dormitory Hogwarts  
  
She frowned slightly there was no return address. Turning the letter over, she pulled at the seal, before she took out the letter within. Something fell out, landing on her lap.  
  
Momentarily forgetting the letter, she picked up the pictures. She stared for a long time at the first one, slightly shaken at what she saw.  
  
It was a picture of her mother, when she was younger, and in school. She was wearing her school uniform decorated with a silver and green striped tie. She was grinning, her face glowing with happiness, even though the two boys she had her arms wrapped around were glowering at one another. Bunny eyed one boy, with sandy blonde hair, and familiar pair of blue eyes. The other one was frighteningly familiar all together. The same greasy black hair, and black orbs.  
  
Bunny forced herself to turn to the next picture. This one was just as bad to look at as the first. It was of her mother, standing with none other than a younger looking Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Sighing shakily, she turned to the last picture, and an inaudible sound escaped passed her lips.  
  
The picture was of that of a group of people. Most of who were dead now, and some alive. She first recognized the Potters, Lily and James standing to one side, waving at her. Then her mother, standing with Professor Snape. They were talking to one another, Snape's face creased with worry, while Bunny's mother was waving at the camera, a half smile on her lovely face. She also recognized Dumbledore and McGonagall. But she didn't recognize the last two people in the picture, who were standing with the Potters. The tallest, had a handsome young face, with dark hair, and warm eyes, as he laughed out loud at something. She had seen his picture from somewhere, maybe an older version. The second was a young man with a light shade of brown hair, and raggedy clothes. His face seemed pale, but he was smiling towards the camera.  
  
She held up the letter, she had neglected to look at first; she opened it, and read what it contained.  
  
Bunny,  
Remember me as I was, not as I am now. Use the camera to add more memories to our book.  
  
She searched the paper for something more. Her hands were shaking, and tears spilled from her eyes. "Mum?" She didn't need to see a signature to know whom it was from.  
  
"Miss Moon, I told you to get some rest. Now put those things away, and get some sleep." Madam Pomfrey shook her head with a frown, before bustling from the room once more.  
  
She drew in a shaky breath, and placed the photos with the rest of her presents. Lying the camera down on the table, she laid down on the bed. "I miss you so much mum."  
  
She closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to take her.  
  
?????  
  
"Bunny, Bunny wake up." She groaned, cracking an eye open. "Eh?" She blinked, staring blurrily around the room. Shaking her head, she stuffed her face into the pillow.  
  
"Bunny wake up."  
  
"What!"  
  
Her head snapped up, and she glared around the room. She had been having a wonderful dream about swimming in the lake. Groggily, she pushed herself up so that she was seated on her bed. "Whose there?" She looked around the Hufflepuff common room with a frown. Someone had called her name right?  
  
"Bunny shhh it's me."  
  
"Harry?" She looked around the room looking for him. How could he have gotten in?  
  
Suddenly she heard the sound of rustling of cloth. Following the direction she heard it from, she watched as Harry seemingly appeared in the room. Her jaw gapped open, "How'd you do that?"  
  
Harry pressed a finger to his lips. "Its an invincibility cloak. My father left it for me. Come on I want to show you something."  
  
Heart racing, she could barely contain herself. An adventure! She scrambled out of her bed, but paused at the pitcher of water. Lifting the already filled bottle, she took a long swallow. The water was refreshing, and it brought the dream freshly to her mind. Sighing, she carefully set the glass down.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry pulled the cloak over them both. "I found this mirror, and it shows me my parents. I showed Ron, and he saw himself with the Quidditch cup."  
  
Bunny frowned, as she let Harry lead her from the dormitory. "The Quidditch cup? But he's not a Quidditch player." Harry shook his head, "No, but that's the thing, the mirror doesn't show us our future." His lips formed a straight line. "It'll be better if I showed you."  
  
She nodded, "All right." He led her up the stairs to the entrance hall, and then up the marble staircase. She yawned tiredly, as they made there way up several flights of stairs, and down many corridors. "Where is-" she was cut off, by Harry pressing his hand over her mouth.  
  
They paused, their backs pressed against the wall, as Filch appeared in the corridor they were in. His eyes slid over the hall, before he continued on. It wasn't until they heard a door slam, before they felt like they could breath.  
  
"That was close."  
  
Bunny nodded, her eyes scanning the area they were in. She didn't recognize it. "Harry where are we?"  
  
They approached a suit of armor, which she remembered from the night she had followed Snape. She suddenly knew exactly where they were. "Harry are you sure?" He pushed the door open, and they slipped inside, the door shutting close behind them.  
  
Instantly, he jerked the cloak off of them, and sprinted across the room. Bunny shivered, her body trembling from the cold. Her eyes roamed over the room wearily, before they settled on Harry, who was standing in front of an old mirror. "Harry?" She never thought she would see the day, Famous Harry Potter infatuated with his appearance.  
  
Moving up behind him, she looked at their reflection through the mirror. "Harry, I'm cold, can we go back please."  
  
The boy turned, "Have a look Bunny." He moved to the side, almost reluctant to pull away. She looked at him sadly, "Harry, this isn't right, we should be sleeping." She frowned, noticing his pale face. "Harry have you been getting any sleep at all?"  
  
His green eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance, "Look at the mirror Bunny. What do you see?"  
  
The blonde sighed heavily, before she turned to look at her reflection. "I see myself Harry. Can we go now?" He shook his head, "Wait a second, you'll see."  
  
Bunny pursed her lips together, and stared at her reflection longer. She watched, as her image faded, only to be replaced by something else. But it wasn't just anything, but something hideous.  
  
"You see something right?"  
  
Bunny stepped back, her hand flying to her mouth, to fight off the scream rising in her throat. "Oh god." She shook her head in denial, stepping away. She had to get out of here, had to get away from the mirror.  
  
"Bunny what's wrong, you look sick."  
  
Bunny stared at image with horror, but a small part of her praised at the sight, drinking in the image greedily.  
  
"So, back again Harry?"  
  
She could hear Harry talking with someone behind her, but it sounded so faint. All she could see was the image in the mirror, as it seemed to come to life in her mind. A sob ripped from her throat, cutting everything off, by the sound of it.  
  
Her body shook, as coldness swept over her form. She tore her eyes from the mirror, and threw herself into closest thing to her. Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily, his gaze softening on the blonde girl. Her face was buried into his robes, her fingers clutching the cloth as if for dear life.  
  
"It's going to be okay Bunny." He patted her head affectionately, but the girl only sobbed harder, her body trembling with each cry.  
  
He lifted his eyes to the boy still standing near the mirror, "Harry, the happiest man alive could use this mirror as a regular mirror, and see himself exactly as he is. Do you see what this mirror shows us?"  
  
Harry looked anxiously at the mirror, then back to Bunny. "What did she see?" He gazed at the mirror, "It showed her what she wanted, so then why."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head gently, "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts." His eyes dropped to the girl holding onto him. "You who have not known your family, see them standing next to you. Ronald Weasley who has lived in the shadows of his elder brothers sees himself standing alone, and out doing them all."  
  
Harry looked at the mirror, "Then why is Bunny upset?" He couldn't understand, he saw something he wanted, Ron saw something he wanted. Then why was she crying? He lifted his green eyes from the mirror, to the two standing several feet from him.  
  
Dumbledore gazed at the mirror, "Bunny, Professor Snape is right outside, have him take you back to the Hufflepuff common room." He pulled her away, and gently nudged her in the direction of the door. She walked away from them, her face buried in her hands. She didn't dare look back at the mirror.  
  
When the door closed behind her, Dumbledore looked over at Harry. He was staring at the door Bunny had disappeared through. "Harry, what would you believe when a person would look into that mirror, that shows us our greatest desire, when that said person has seen the death of their parent?" Harry frowned, "What do you mean Professor?"  
  
Albus sighed, "It is not my place to say Harry, but what Bunny saw through that mirror, was the only darkest thought within that girl's mind.  
  
"The mirror will be moved to a new place tomorrow, Harry, and I would prefer you didn't go looking for it. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on, and get off to bed?"  
  
Harry nodded numbly, and reluctantly moved across the room. He picked gathered his father's old cloak, he had dropped earlier in his haste to see his parents. Stopping at the door, he took one last look at the mirror, his heart aching. Forcing himself to turn, Harry left the room, leaving Dumbledore alone.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stared at the mirror, his eyes creased with worry. "The worst has yet to come." He shook his head with a heavy sigh, and also left the room that held the Mirror of Erised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey peeps! How are ya? Are all of you enjoying the story so far?? Just gotta say this chapter took me forever to come up with, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I liked it, probably could have added more, but I had to stop there, if I wanted the next chapter to be long at all. Hehe. One question, before I state the polls. Any Wood/Bunny lovers???? Eh? Well if any of you are out there, then you'll want to read the next series, when it comes out. I promise romance!!!! But only flings. Nothing serious to jeopardize the major couple.  
  
Um.oh yes, srry Snape/Bunny fans. This story will not have that couple. Because I have a special ploy set out for that potion master! I'm sure you guys will like it nonetheless.  
  
Polls!  
  
Harry/Bunny: 42  
  
Ron/Bunny: 27  
  
Ron/Ami: 4  
  
Ron/Hermione: 2  
  
Draco/Bunny: 26  
  
Draco/Lita: 6  
  
Twins/Bunny: 1  
  
Twins/Mina: 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chaser: 8  
  
Keeper: 2  
  
Beater: 2  
  
Well enjoy! Tata for now LP signing out 


	12. Chapter twelve: A Night of Foreboding

Again I just want to say thank you for all the reviews. Sorry this took a while to come out. And again, thank you Kari, my prereader.  
  
Chapter twelve: A Night of Foreboding  
  
Sitting down near the lake, Bunny sighed heavily. The new term had started, and she found herself alone once more. Quidditch practices had started again, keeping Fred and George busy. Hermione was back, so Harry and Ron were with her in the library once again.  
  
Bunny propped her head up with her hands, and stared distantly out at the lake. The snow had melted, and lately it had begun to rain. Which seemed to be the exact weather she found herself sitting in.  
  
It was cold, but she hardly noticed, and the rain pelted down on her repeatedly in a steady tempo. She sighed again, staring longingly at the lake. She was having too many dreams about the water, and she wondered if she should tell Dumbledore about it. She was supposed to keep them informed about her 'defect', as Pomfrey called it. Only a few knew about it, and she wanted to keep it that way. It was her secret, that only Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey knew. She was too afraid what anyone would think if they found out.  
  
"Oy Bunny!"  
  
She lifted her head, and looked behind her. She smiled warmly, "Hey Mina."  
  
She patted the wet grass next to her, and the blonde haired girl plopped down at her side. "You would never guess it was early January." Mina shook her head at the weather. "A bummer really."  
  
Bunny nodded in agreement. She pulled out her water bottle from the pocket of her robes, and took a long swallow. She put the bottle away, and turned her gazed back out at the lake. She faintly wondered what the merpeople were up to. Professor Dumbledore, never told her if he had found out why the merman had saved her, or why he had done this to her.  
  
Somehow he had been able to hear her thoughts, and she had heard his. Could he still hear her thoughts? Heat rose to her cheeks, and she greatly hoped not.  
  
"Bunny you okay, you're all red." She nodded, and pushed herself to her feet. "Why don't we go to the Great Hall and get some food, Mina." The blonde nodded, "Sounds good to me."  
  
  
  
She looked up when Luna entered the room, with a familiar white cat. "Hey Luna, Artimis." She smiled at the two cats. Artimis was Mina's favorable companion. They were barely ever apart, which meant Luna would disappear quite often.  
  
The black cat jumped onto the bed, and curled up next to her. "How are you Bunny?" Glowing red eyes peered up at her from where her head rested on her paws. Bunny shrugged nonchalantly, "Pretty well. Haven't seen you in a while, what have you been up to?"  
  
Blue eyes scanned the room, landing on a certain white cat. Luna looked away, "I…well Artimis showed me all the good hunting grounds."  
  
"Uh huh." Bunny smiled, as the door to the room opened. Mina entered the room, "Have you seen. Oh there you are Artimis. Come one boy." She scooped the cat up into her arms, and turned to leave. "Are you coming to the game Bunny?"  
  
The blonde looked up from her potions book. She was really getting far behind in her work, but she needed to keep an eye on Harry. She looked down at her schoolbook. Where had all the days gone. It had felt like the other day was December, and she was looking into the mirror of Erised.  
  
But it was February already, the year was slipping by, and soon she would be back on the Hogwarts express going home.  
  
"I'll meet you there okay." Mina grinned, "All right!" She turned, and stalked from the room. Luna lifted her head, staring after the white cat. Bunny smirked, "You can go with them Luna, if you want."  
  
The black cat looked at her, "Are you sure?" When she nodded, the cat climbed to her feet, before jumping down from the bed. "I'll see you at the game Bunny."  
  
The blonde waved, and watched the cat race off after Artimis and Mina. Sighing, she shut her book, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
She had missed most of the last game, but now it was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Shaking her head, Bunny slipped on her shoes, and threw on her robe. Hurrying from the room, she bounded down the corridor. It was quite handy at having the dormitory so close to the exit of the school.  
  
She entered the entrance hall, and ran across the foyer. She threw the doors open, before leaving the school. She could hear shouts from the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Everyone had already arrived.  
  
  
  
"How long do you think Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone wanna bet? What about you, Weasley?"  
  
Bunny looked over from where she stood in the Gryffindor stands. Why on earth were the Slytherins sitting with the Gryffindors? She frowned, when Draco went on to insult the team out on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Her lips formed a line, her eyes slightly narrowing. He could be really cruel when he wanted to be. She shook her head; trying to catch was the boy was saying.  
  
"-You should be on the team, Longbottom, since you've got no brains."  
  
She had reached the stands, just in time to catch the end of the conversation, the game already starting. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the front, staring anxiously out at the game.  
  
She blinked, pulling herself from her thoughts, when Hermione shouted, "Ron! Look!!" She pointed out to the game, where Harry had taken a sharp dive to the ground. Hermione was practically bouncing around the stands with excitement. "You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's must have spotted some money on the ground." Bunny gasped in horror, as Ron tackled Malfoy to the ground, swinging his fists in the air. Next thing she knew, Neville, the round- faced Gryffindor, jumped over his chair, and attacked Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Come one Harry!!" Hermione waved her arms around in the air, hooting and hollering for joy. She seemingly went unaffected by the fight just behind her.  
  
Bunny jerked out her wand, and didn't even hesitate, at pointing at Ron, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The red haired boy yelped, his body lifting into the air.  
  
Draco smirked, as he climbed to his feet, "Thanks Moon." But before he could even attack the helpless boy floating in front of them, Bunny replied, "I wasn't pulling him off to help." The white haired boy turned around slightly, just as Bunny threw out her arm.  
  
Her fist slammed into his cheek, and taken aback by the blow, he fell over his seat, landing on the other side. Bunny pulled back her hand shaking it, hissing from the pain. She had never hit someone before, and she never planned to do it again.  
  
"Ron! Ron!" Hermione turned on them, her eyes widening at the mess behind her. "What the??" Her eyes swept over the area, before she shook her head. "The game's over, we've won!!!" She stepped over the fallen Slytherin boy, and threw herself at Ron, pulling him down from the levitating spell.  
  
"Gryffindor's in the lead!" Bunny looked out at the pitch. Harry was holding up the snitch proudly. She grinned, pumping the air with her arm, "All right Harry!!!" The pain in her hand faded, as she cheered for the Gryffindor team, even though that meant her team lost.  
  
  
  
"B-Bunny. Its good t-t-to see you." The voice penetrated her mind, like something foreboding. Slowly she turned around to see who had snuck up behind her. "Professor Quirrell!" She practically jumped out of her skin. The pale-faced teacher always seemed to give her the creeps.  
  
She bit her tongue, her face covered in a mask of pained pleasure, as she tried to smile at him. Whenever she found herself alone with him, she always seemed to be in a scary situation. The last time she found herself alone with him, was at a dead end at one of the many corridors in the castle. Now she stood outside the forbidden forest, where she had been heading to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Enjoying, the g-g-game, B-Bunny?" He seemed to be stuttering worst than usual, and she never liked it when he stuttered so much. Taking a step back, she felt a limb from one of the trees press into the small of her back.  
  
"Yes Professor Quirrell. Harry caught the snitch, and won the game." She smiled thinly, as dread washed over her with a cold sweat. He was acting strange. He kept looking over his shoulder, and nervously shifting from one foot to the other.  
  
"Are you all right Professor Quirrell?"  
  
He looked at her, his eyes slightly narrowed with suspicion, before the emotion vanished without a trace. "I-I'm f-f-fine B-Bunny." He took a step towards her, and Bunny stepped back, even though the branch digging into her skin already hurt.  
  
"What are you doing?" She glanced around wildly, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher moved towards her. Her fist clenched, as a spot on her arm began to itch.  
  
Professor Quirrell smiled awkwardly, stopping his advance on her, altogether, "N-nothing. P-P-Please excuse me." He turned from her, and started off in the other direction from Hagrid's hut. She watched him, as he slipped into the forbidden forest.  
  
"Where is he going?" She glanced over at the school, and took only a second to make up her mind. Dashing off after the stuttering professor, she slipped into the dark foreboding trees.  
  
She could hear him up ahead, moving fast. Where was the weak and terrified stuttering professor now? She ducked beneath a low hanging branch, her heart racing. It was like she had thought, an adventure, a mystery. Her heart swelled, tears formed at the corner of her eyes. It was like it used to be with her mother, when they used to follow people down the street.  
  
She paused at the trunk of a tree, and she had to stop to catch her breath. Her fingers wrapped around the thin clothe of her robes, as she fought back the rising hysteria.  
  
The more she learned of this world, the more she saw, the more it made her think of her mother. She had lived three years, without so much as a break down, without a single falter, when her mother was ever mentioned in a conversation. But now here she was, in her mother's world, and Bunny never felt more miserable, or more heart breaking pain. Everywhere she looked, everywhere she turned, it had something to do with her mother.  
  
Her mother's friends, her mother's pictures, and her mother's death.  
  
The image in the mirror hit her full force, and the memory of it, nearly made her stagger on her feet. It had been a horrible image, something she never thought possible. The Mirror of Erised, the mirror that showed the reflection of ones deepest desires.  
  
Was she filled with that much hate, that much malice, that her deepest desire was revenge? Revenge on the being who took away everything she had?  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, willing the image away. She couldn't think of that now, not when the pain was still so fresh.  
  
"D-don't know why you w-wanted t-t-to see me here, of all p-places, Severus." Bunny's eyes opened, at the familiar quiver in Professor Quirrell's voice. Moving closer, she hid behind the thick branches of a tree.  
  
In the small clearing in front of her, two figures stood, bathed in the light of the warm pink and orange glow in the sky. Her eyes moved from Professor Quirrell's face, to the back of someone else. "Snape?"  
  
"Oh, I thought we would keep this private," he paused, his head slightly inclined, as if he was listening for something. Snape shook his head before he looked back at the other professor. "Found a way to get passed that infernal beast of Hagrid's yet?" His arms folded over his chest.  
  
Quirrell shuddered visibly, as if frightened, "B-b-but Severus-"  
  
Snape's jaw clenched, as he stalked forward, cornering the other professor. He hissed, "You don't want me as you enemy, Quirrell."  
  
Bunny leaned forward, trying to overhear them. She barely made out what Quirrell said. "B-but Severus, I-I don't-"  
  
The greasy haired man pulled back, his face set into a scowl. "You know very well what I mean!"  
  
Somewhere above her, Bunny heard an owl hoot noisily, and something stumbled on the branches of the tree she was hiding in. Ignoring it, and any sign of danger, that might lurk in the darkness behind her, she strained to hear the argument.  
  
"I'm onto your little hocus pocus, Quirrell. I'll be waiting."  
  
Quirrell shook his head in denial to Snape accusation, "I d-d-don't-"  
  
Snape turned from the stammering professor with disgust on his face, and in his voice. "Fine, then we'll just have another little chat, when you have had time to think things over, and decide where your loyalties are."  
  
Bunny gasped, taking a step back, when the potion master stepped in her direction. He was coming back to castle, but he was going to take the path she was hiding in!  
  
Stumbling back, she half turn, half bolted, trying to escape before being seen. "No use running Moon, I already know you're here."  
  
The blonde came to an abrupt stop, her body trembling. Uneasily she looked over her shoulder, the fear evident in her eyes. He was like a creature in the night, dressed in all black, his face pale as snow. The hood of his cloak was pulled up over his head, and Bunny was unable to stop the gasp from escaping pass her parted lips.  
  
"So I assume you heard everything." It wasn't a question, not really a statement either. It sounded much closer to an accusation. He stood behind her, his face twisted with slight anger, and slight annoyance. His black eyes didn't betray the emotions he was feeling. Bunny could read the anger boiling within them.  
  
"Moon follow me."  
  
He stalked passed her, pushing his way through the forest back to the school. Having no choice but to follow, she hurried to catch up to the retreating form of her potion master.  
  
"Professor Snape," There was no use denying what she heard, since she had been caught red handed, so to speak. "What is the Sorcerer's Stone?"  
  
Bunny watched, noting the slight hesitation in his brisk walk, before he ducked beneath the low hanging branch. "Do not ask questions, when the topic doesn't concern you."  
  
She frowned, as she followed his example, and soon found herself out of the forbidden forest. "But Professor!"  
  
He whirled on her, his face contorted with rage. The hood that covered his face fell, and the light of the moon made him look dangerous. His hand rose as if to strike her across the face, but he stopped himself, clenching his hand into a fist. "You will be wise to hold your tongue, Moon. You were told never to enter the forest, and you deliberately disobeyed the rules." He paused, breathing heavily through his clench teeth.  
  
He opened his mouth once more, the angry words spilling from his lips, "If you were in my house, you would be out of this school by dawn. But because you are not, you have just found yourself with a months worth of detention." Tears rushed to her eyes, flooding the blue pools, and her bottom lips quivered.  
  
Her being on the verge of crying, only seem to upset him even more. "You will do well, to mind your own business. Don't you dare start crying!"  
  
But the tears were falling, and she was trembling from the sobs rising up in her throat. The potion master stepped back in disgust, when the blonde Hufflepuff collapsed in front of him, sitting on her legs.  
  
"You are worthless, I have high doubt that you are actually Serena's child!" Snape was shaking his head at her, as he spat at her the most insulting sentence ever thrown at her.  
  
Her not being her own mother's child!  
  
It was all she needed, the final blow to the dam that had blockaded the memories, the thoughts, the pain, and unforgettable anguish that had built up over the last three years. She opened her mouth, and a blood-curdling scream ripped passed the barrier of her lips. It tore from her throat, echoed in her ears rattled her teeth, and jarred her bones. Glass from the window nearby shattered by the force. Her scream ricocheted through the air, bouncing off walls, filling the once quiet empty space.  
  
Snape pulled back in alarm, his hands flying up to his ears, but it could not block out the sound. It was hideous, painful, and so terribly loud. It seemed to expand for miles echoing back from the across the lake. It surrounded him, nearly tearing him apart. It was unearthly, just heinous, that deafened him. He couldn't hear anything else; tears of pain rushed to his eyes blinding him, till he couldn't see anything.  
  
The scream went on and on, never ending, never pausing, going on for miles, only to come back, and just as loud.  
  
The doors to the school burst open, people spilling out. Most recoiled back, the scream too loud for them to bear.  
  
Bunny just sat there, blind to anything around her, but her raging emotions, unceasing images that flashed through her mind over and over again. Thoughts, pictures, tore open old wounds in her heart, and her scream grew, louder and louder, the pain too unbearable. Her head tilted upward, her blue eyes blankly staring up at the silver orb in the inky black sky. Her mouth was wide open, it being her only release of the pain and anger in her shattered heart. Tears fell from her dull eyes; slipping from the dam Snape had broken open.  
  
Professor McGonagall hurried to Snape's side, pulling him to his feet. She struggled, trying to help him up, but he was frozen. Hagrid, who had heard the scream from his hut, came to help. Lifting them both he rushed to put distance between him and the ungodly noise. Students were ushered back inside, the teachers only remaining.  
  
Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and pointed to the girl's body. "Quietus." The scream seemed to distinguish, cut off mid yell, only to continue silently.  
  
There were a collective sighs of relief to the surrounding teachers. Professor Sprout worried her brow, "What caused this Albus? I have never heard something so…so dreadful."  
  
Professor Flitwick nodded, "Yes. Surely there is something wrong with her." He shook his head scornfully at the blonde, who appeared to still be screaming.  
  
Dumbledore moved towards Bunny, his face calm. "We need to get her to the lake." Sprout and Flitwick exchanged looks, while Madam Pomfrey hurried to help. The rest of the teachers kept back near the castle wall, watching.  
  
Dumbledore frowned slightly, when he reached her. Madam Pomfrey knelt down, and felt the girl's forehead. "She has a fever, Albus. We need to get her inside quickly." He shook his head, "No. The lake." He pointed his wand at her once more, and whispered, "Mobilicorpus."  
  
Her body lifted from the ground gently, but Bunny seemed to not notice. "Quickly now." Madam Pomfrey nodded, and helped Dumbledore carry the blonde to the lake. Stopping at the edge, Pomfrey asked fretfully, "Why are we bringing her here Albus? She needs medical attention. She will catch her death out here."  
  
Professor Dumbledore waved his wand, and his eyes watched the girl sink into the water. "She is speaking in their tongue, Poppy. For us to understand what is wrong with her, we will need to hear what she is saying."  
  
The nurse turned her eyes from the headmaster, to the lake. Bunny was submerged under water, but visible from the surface. Dumbledore then swished his wand through the air, and countered the spell he had cast, "Sonorous!"  
  
Suddenly the air around them came to life, as the scream rose. But unlike before, the cries weren't shrieks that ripped the air like a knife.  
  
A hand flew to her mouth, as she drew in a ragged breath. "Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey shook her head, tears rushing to her eyes. Unlike before the blood-curdling scream, wasn't one long agonizing sound.  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily, his eyes softening. "Now we know what is wrong. But all we can do, is wait, and hope that they can fix it." Through the once still night air, heartfelt sobs echoed through the surrounding trees, reaching all the way to the castle.  
  
"I want my mommy! I want my mommy! I want my mommy!"  
  
The words filled the air, and sunk into the hearts of everyone who could hear it.  
  
  
  
Bunny barely registered the fact that she was under water, repeating the only thing that meant most to her. She could see the sky above her, the darkness surrounding her.  
  
Something grasped the back of her robes, dragging her back, taking away from her world. Light vanished before her eyes, and the darkness of the lake swallowed her. Images blurred before her eyes, making it hard to capture them. They flashed before her eyes, like a film being played over and over again. Reality slipped from her fingers, as she was drug deeper and deeper into the dark. Bunny plummeted down, her legs leaving the muddy floor, and she felt suspended for the briefest of seconds.  
  
Slowly she began to sink, hardly even noticing. It was becoming hard to breathe, her lungs wouldn't drag in air. It was like her lungs closed, but she was still screaming  
  
She just wanted to continue to scream, to vent out the pain aching deep within her chest. She wanted her mother back, wanted her mother to come and take it all away. Her mother would make everything right again. Her mother would know what to do when the world seemed too hard to live in.  
  
But her mother wasn't going to come. Her mother wouldn't be there to comfort her anymore.  
  
Bunny choked on a sob, dropping her face into her hands. Her screams ended abruptly, and she let the cries break free. The pain was too great, to painful to throw away, like she wanted. She just wanted it to go, but the pain was building again, her emotions about to explode again. But as quickly as it rose, it deflated and just because of a touch.  
  
Something brushed across her skin, and she visibly shuddered, as her toes went numb, her fingers tingling as if they had fallen asleep. She lifted her head, and she was startled as her vision blurred. Her eyes burned, and she quickly shut them. The slimy feeling touched her forehead, and she draw back.  
  
Her blue eyes snapped open, and she found herself not alone, in the watery world. Behind the merman she recognized as her savior, were several others.  
  
There were so many of them, peering at her curiously. She turned her head back to the one closest to her, and through her blurred vision, she make out his outline in the darkness. The shock, jolted her, and when he moved towards her, she jerked back horrified. Air escaped her lungs, and she nearly gasped. Water was filling her lungs, and her stomach heaved.  
  
Bunny blinked rapidly, reality sinking on her. She was sitting at the bottom of the lake, about to drown. She couldn't breath, couldn't see.  
  
Instinctively, she uncurled her legs from beneath her. Struggling with her robes, she kicked with her legs to reach the surface. She felt her heart beating in her head, her blood roaring in her ears. As much as she needed water to breath, she needed air more.  
  
Her eyes burned, her lungs ached, and she struggled to survive. A familiar touch encircled her waist, as her legs grew too weak, her arms falling helplessly at her side. She could see the surface above her, just right there. She was so close, but she couldn't move. Darkness clawed at the edges of her eyesight.  
  
Something was trying to drag her back, and she hit against it, with feeble hands. She wanted to scream, wanted to beg for it to free her.  
  
Please let me go.  
  
The familiar slimy feeling filled her body, when something clamped over her mouth. Help me.  
  
Bunny blinked hard, seeing yellow eyes. They were staring at her, and she realized he was trying to give her air. He wanted her to breath his air. She pushed against him, trying to break free. She needed air, the sweet oxygen just above the surface of the lake.  
  
The bounds around her waist tightened, and he pulled her back, his mouth over hers again. Hold still. As soon as the words formed in her mind, his mouth was pulled from hers.  
  
She wasn't going to make it, she needed air, and it was tempting to grab his face, and breath his air, even if it meant she would become one of them. Bunny looked up, just as her head broke the surface, she and drew in a ragged breath of air. She coughed, gasping, and spluttering. Life flooded her, as she brought in the sweet air into her burning lungs. The binds around her waist, vanished, leaving her at the surface of the middle of the lake. Her arms flail about her, unable to carry her to shore. "Help! Help me!"  
  
"Mobilicorpus!" She froze, her heart nearly stopping in her chest, when she felt her body rise from the water. She looked down, as she floated towards shore, and was set down on the ground next to the headmaster.  
  
Pomfrey swooped down on her, pulling at her robes. The wet cloth was torn from her body, only to be replaced with drier ones. "We need to get you inside."  
  
Dumbledore watched from behind her. Gently he reached out, and touched her shoulder, to peer down into her face. Bunny looked at him, blinking as her vision began to clear. Her throat was sore, scratchy and dry. He smiled at her, his face filled with kindness. "All right Bunny?"  
  
She nodded, her body numb from the cold, her throat to raw to speak. He nodded in return, "Good, good. Poppy I suggest we get Miss Moon into the hospital wing, and into warmer robes." The nurse nodded, "Right, right."  
  
Bunny felt the woman help her to her feet, and using the older woman for support, was able to make it back to the castle. She glanced over her shoulder to look back at the old man. He seemed unaware of her prying eyes.  
  
She turned back around, her mind filled with another image, than the site of the castle. Yellow eyes filled with sadness, gray skin stretched over a sculptured face, and dark green hair framing it. She shuddered, her body remembering the feel of his skin.  
  
Why would he save her again?  
  
But he almost hadn't, he had tried to drag her back into the lake, tried to complete what he had started. But why?  
  
"Its alright Moon. You're going to be okay." Bunny didn't look up, didn't really feel the assuring touch the rubbed against her arm.  
  
Why anything?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you have it, I hoped you all liked it. :D I have to say I did, even though it took me forever to write. As I said last time, see told ya Snape had a special part in this story. I mean if the pictures didn't give it away I don't know what else would. Well except for his little out burst earlier in the chapter.  
  
Srry for putting this up so late, but yes, Angel of the White Moon you are correct!!!!!! Now can anyone guess why her arm burns?  
  
Umm, well don't think I have to much else to say, except, vote for your favorite couple, the story is quickly coming to an end.  
  
Polls!  
  
Harry/Bunny: 46  
  
Ron/Bunny: 28  
  
Ron/Ami: 5  
  
Ron/Hermione: 2  
  
Draco/Bunny: 28  
  
Draco/Lita: 7  
  
Twins/Bunny: 1  
  
Twins/Mina: 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chaser: 9  
  
Keeper: 2  
  
Beater: 2  
  
Well enjoy! Tata for now LP signing out 


	13. Chapter thirteen: The Unwelcoming Commit...

Chapter thirteen:  
The Unwelcoming Committee  
  
The night of the twenty-second of February became a speculation of the school. Not a conversation went without mentioning the event that happened after the sun had gone down.  
  
Rumors spread, ones of tales so far fetched, it was hard to believe anyone actually saw what happened. The teachers refused to answer any questions the students asked. And the night became nothing but a mere memory, much to a certain blonde's relief.  
  
No one had been able to put two and two together, and figure out why she had spent that same night in the hospital. The only rumor she had heard about her trip to the hospital wing, was the one that Malfoy had spread, saying he had put her in her 'Place.'  
  
Bunny never bothered to correct the rumor, because it gave her an alibi during the episode, which everyone was very much interested in.  
  
As the days progressed, Bunny began to realize how hard life could really get. Eight days after Snape had given her, her detention, she received a letter from him. She had hoped he had forgotten, but knew that it would have been too good to be true. After nearly bursting his eardrums, his attitude towards her seemed to drop thirty degrees below freezing.  
  
Which was why, the letter she had gotten from an old barn owl, one morning during breakfast, had shocked her.  
  
"What's that Bunny?" Mina peered over her shoulder, to read the parchment.  
  
You're detention will take place at eleven o'clock, from March second to April first. Meet Hagrid near the forbidden forest.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
"Ouch! What did you do to earn that many days of detention?" Mina pulled back to look at her blonde friend.  
  
Bunny sighed heavily, folding the letter. "I broke one of the rules." She stirred her bowl of cereal, unsure if she really wanted to eat or not. "I went into the forbidden forest."  
  
The blonde next to her winced, "Ouch, and Snape caught you. Bad sort of luck, Bunny." She patted the shorter girl affectionately on the back.  
  
Standing, Bunny glanced over at the teacher's table. Dumbledore was busy speaking with McGonagall. Shaking her head, she glanced down at Mina, "Oy Mina, one of these days, can I get a picture of you, for my album?" The blonde looked up, "Really? You want one?" Her face glowed with a grin, "Of course you can. Come on then!" Mina jumped to her feet, grabbing the girl by the arm, and proceeded to drag her from the Great Hall.  
  
As they slipped through the doors, Bunny locked eyes with the headmaster for a split second, before being pulled from the Hall.  
  
?????  
  
Mina spun around, with her arms thrown out at her side. "Bunny isn't this great!" She abruptly stopped, her face flushed with excitement. "I hope school ends soon. I miss my family so much." She clasped her hands in front of her. "Oh Bunny."  
  
Bunny Moon, turned after catching a picture of a group of Ravenclaw girls hurrying to the castle. They were giggling, excited about summer coming soon. She faced her companion, grinning, "yea?"  
  
The blonde Hufflepuff grabbed her, pulling Bunny into a hug. "I'm going to miss you. Do you think you can come visit me over the summer?" She stuck her bottom lip out, as her bright blue eyes pleaded.  
  
She chuckled, slipping out of the other girl's arms. "Maybe." She slapped on a grin, and lifted the camera. She snapped a picture of her new friend doing fish lips.  
  
Mina gasped, "You didn't!" She lunged at her, and Bunny sidestepped out of the way. "Burn that film!" She waved a finger in her friends face, "You'll have to catch me first!" With that, she bolted off towards the castle. Mina stood there, her mouth open, as if she wanted to say something. Bunny took a quick picture of the funny look on her face.  
  
"Argh! When I catch you Bunny, your ass is grass!" The blonde Hufflepuff sprinted after the smaller girl, her face red with anger. "You show those pictures to anyone, and I'll."  
  
Bunny grinned, "You'll what?" She glanced over her shoulder, with a taunting look. Mina screeched, and her speed suddenly picked up.  
  
Yelping with surprise, Bunny took a sharp turn, narrowly missing Mina's groping hands.  
  
Mina slid to a stop, bending at the waist, and out of breath. "Wait up! I can't kill you, when you're running!"  
  
Bunny laughed, "Ha! Like I'm going to stop." She rounded the castle, heading back for the entrance, when she slammed into someone. The air in her lungs flew out, and she hit the ground hard, landing on her back.  
  
"MOON!"  
  
She cringed, her blood running cold, when she heard Professor Snape's shout. She shot up, to see whom she had mowed over, and found herself staring into Snape's twisted face.  
  
Boy did he look mad.  
  
The teacher scrambled to his feet, wrestling with his black robes. He practically tore it off in his haste to untangle himself. "I'm sorry Professor, I wasn't looking."  
  
"No you weren't!" His eyes were large black pools that bore into her. His lips twitched with his seething anger. "Twenty points will be taken from Hufflepuff."  
  
Bunny instantly shot up to her feet, "But Professor!" Snape's eyes narrowed "make that twenty five. For your inconsiderate klutziness, and for talking back to a teacher. Want anymore taken, Moon?"  
  
She lowered her eyes to her feet, her lips formed into a thin line. Shaking her head, she didn't trust herself to speak. Snape sneered, "Good." He turned from her, his cape flapping about behind him. He stalked off towards the school.  
  
Once he disappeared inside, Bunny stuck her tongue out at him. "Creep!" He may never insult her anymore, but he sure knew how to make her life miserable.  
  
Holding the camera, she lifted it, and took a picture of Hagrid's hut, and the forbidden forest. Her anger slowly dwindled, and she found herself enjoy the spring air. Snapping another picture, this one of the castle, Bunny smiled wistfully. It was such a lovely site. Staring at it, she suddenly felt the same passion her mother felt about photos. Her mother loved to take pictures, pictures of everything and everyone.  
  
Turning, she moved across the grounds to the lake. Every place has a memory. It was what her mother used to say all the time. No matter where you went, or where you've been. But to capture that memory forever, you needed to take its picture.  
  
Snapping a picture of the lake, she made a promise never to forget. Standing there long enough to drink up the lovely scenery, she decided it was time to head back to the school.  
  
"Hurry Bunny or we're going to be late!" She looked up as she stepped into the entrance hall. "I'll meet you there, Mina. Need to get my book." Slinging the camera over her shoulder, she hurried to the staircase leading down to the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
Taking them two at a time, she sprinted down the hallway to the portrait hanging on the wall. "Mandrake." The painting swung open, and she rushed into the common room. Taking the right staircase, she raced up into the first year dormitory.  
  
With only four minutes to spare, she dropped her camera onto her bed, grabbed her book, and was out of the room in thirty seconds. Twenty seconds later, she was out of the common room, and dashing down the narrow hallway towards the stairs. Again taking them two at a time, she hurried to the marble staircase. Gasping for air, she had to clutch her side where she felt a throbbing ache.  
  
Sweat beaded down her forehead, and she suddenly wished that the uniforms weren't as thick, or as dark as they were. She could have gone for something much lighter, in weight, and in shade.  
  
Three minutes, and yet she still had five more floors to go.  
  
Reaching the third floor, she took the right corridor, only to quickly take another set of stairs leading to the fourth floor. Now wheezing for air, Bunny wondered what happened to elevators, but then remembered that the school was built long before elevators were ever made.  
  
She stopped, clutching the railing leading to the fifth floor. She swiped a hand across her brow. Shaking her head, she pushed on, reaching the fifth landing.  
  
Taking the left corridor, she found someone else hurrying down the halls along with her. "Bunny, right?"  
  
The young man was handsome enough, but there was something quite off, and Bunny couldn't figure out what 'it' was. Unable to speak, she reduced herself to a nod, and followed the second year Gryffindor.  
  
"Heard what you did to Malfoy at the last Quidditch game." Bunny flushed, reaching the sixth floor, out of breath, and getting closer to being late once more to class. "Bloody brilliant." The boy smirked, steeling a glance in her direction. Bunny caught a glimpse of sharp sky blue eyes.  
  
With only one and a half minutes left, the two started down the hall with a power walk. She looked at her companion, and tried to place his name with his face. She didn't recognize him, except for the fact that he sat at Harry's table.  
  
Looking ahead, she spotted her classroom door. "Err, thank you-" she trailed off, not sure what to call the older boy. He was much taller than her, but then again she was short for her age.  
  
The boy raked a hand through his short sandy blonde hair, and half saluted as they stopped at her classroom's door. "Its Alex. See ya around kitten." He winked, and continued on, without so much as a glance back.  
  
Bunny entered her history class, just as the bell rang. As she hurried to the empty seat next to Mina, she realized whom she had been walking with.  
  
Alex Johnson, a player of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But not only was he a Gryffindor chaser, but he was a she.  
  
?????  
  
At eleven o'clock that night, Bunny rapped her knuckles against the door of Hagrid's hut. Pulling back, she tugged her robes tightly to her body, and waited. From inside, she could hear Hagrid's dog barking.  
  
The door open seconds later, and Hagrid's massive body appeared in the doorway. Holding up the letter, she stated, "I have detention with you."  
  
The tall man blinked, his black eyes peering down at her. "Oh, right." He stepped back, "Come in then." Bunny slipped in under his arm, and marveled at the hut. She had been in here once before, but not long enough to dwell on the sight.  
  
Hagrid moved passed her, to the table, where there was a crossbow. "Got lots ter do." He picked the bow up, inspecting it before looking back at her.  
  
Bunny scratched the big black dog behind the ears. Crouching down, she stared it in the face, as it drooled all over her hands. Grinning, she looked up. "Does he have a name?"  
  
Hagrid walked across the small room, and gave the dog an affectionate pat. "Fang. Bloody coward, but a good dog all ther same." Bunny stood, gave Fang a kiss at the top of his head, before she asked, "What all do we have to do?"  
  
Hagrid sighed, as he made his way to the door. "Headin' into the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore thinks there's trouble a brewin'." He opened the door, and Fang trotted out first. "Don' mind ther company. But better stick close ter me."  
  
She nodded, and followed the gamekeeper outside. Fang went with them sticking close to Hagrid's legs, as they entered the forest.  
  
Bunny crossed her arms over her chest, to suppress a shudder. It was down right cold out. "What exactly is it, that we're looking for Hagrid?"  
  
He glanced at her from over his shoulder. "Jus' makin' sure everythins' fine."  
  
She nodded, "Okay." Looking around her, she noted the deeper they went, the darker, and the thicker the trees got. Shivering, she hurried to catch up with his long strides. Climbing over a loose root, she had to stop to untangle her hair from the low hanging limb. Something from the corner of her eyes caught her attention.  
  
Bunny peered through the trees, trying to get a glimpse of the pure white creature she had seen. "Hagrid?" She stepped off the trail, not even sure if the gamekeeper had even heard her.  
  
She didn't have to travel far, to reach a small circular clearing. Trees, in a small open area, surrounded her; where nothing seemed to grow except for the grass. There wasn't a sound, not a bird, not even a rustle of leaves. It was eerie, almost frightening when she dwelled on the thought. She felt something brush up against her leg. Looking down, she spotted Fang cowering at her feet. Did he sense danger nearby?  
  
A twig snapped, and she almost whirled around at the sound. Fang cowered low to the ground, laying his paws over his head in fear. Chancing a glance to look at him, she sighed. Some help he would be.  
  
Reaching into her robes, she grasped her wand, and carefully slid it out. If something were going to attack, she would at least give herself a chance to defend herself.  
  
"You are not welcomed here." Her back stiffened at the cool voice that came from behind her. Slowly she turned her head to look over her shoulder.  
  
Bunny remembered reading about them in a book somewhere. Centaur came to mind, with his half man, half horse appearance. Hesitantly, she turned herself to face him. He had red hair and red fur, with narrow shoulders, and a lean waist.  
  
Again he repeated, "You are not welcomed here, human."  
  
She flushed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I-I lost Hagrid. I'm supposed to be in detention- when I saw-" she ducked her head, "I'm sorry."  
  
The centaur moved closer, till his hooves were visible in front of her. "Leave now." Bunny looked up at him, her cheeks stained pink. "I-I can't. I have detention for an hour. I'm supposed to help Hagrid." She was shaking, but not from fear, but from the cold. It seemed to be getting colder and colder by the minute.  
  
The centaur didn't look too pleased with her answer, but before he could say anything, someone called from the trees behind him, "Who are you talking with Ronan?"  
  
Another centaur stepped out from the tree line, and into the clearing. This one looked more dangerous than the first. Unlike 'Ronan' he had black hair, and black fur, with broad human shoulders.  
  
"Bane, this human refuses to leave our forest."  
  
Bunny froze, their forest? No wonder he wanted her out! Alarmed, she rushed, "I-I didn't know! I was never told why this forest was forbidden. I'm really sorry!" She glanced from one centaur to the next, hoping they would understand.  
  
The one called Bane moved further into the clearing. His dark eyes bore into her, stealing her breath away. What a handsome horse he was, standing beneath the light of the many stars, and silver orb in the sky.  
  
"Why are you here, then?"  
  
Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she replied, "I have detention. And I lost Hagrid." Faintly she could hear Fang whimpering at her side, and she mentally berated the dog.  
  
The black haired centaur turned slightly from her, to face his companion. "Then you must leave. Even if you're one of 'their' kind, you are still not safe here." Bunny frowned, not sure what he was trying to tell her.  
  
Ronan looked just as confused as she, and asked, "Their kind?"  
  
Bane pointed in the direction he was facing, and if there were no trees, she would have found him pointing at the lake. Ronan looked at her. "It is impossible. They do not breath air."  
  
His companion nodded, looking at her as well. "She is only-"  
  
Suddenly Hagrid emerged from the trees cutting the centaur off by his loud entrance. "There yeh are Bunny." He looked very displeased, his eyes creased with worry. "Hullo Bane, Ronan." He eyed them carefully, before he added, "All right?"  
  
"Hagrid." Ronan nodded in greeting; while Bane didn't even so much as look at him.  
  
Hagrid moved to Bunny's side, "Best be off." He nodded his head in the direction of the school. "Got lots ter do."  
  
She nodded, slipping her wand safely into her robes. Fang was more than gratefully to leave. But as Hagrid started back to the castle, she hung back for a second longer.  
  
She glanced at the two centaurs, and flashed them a bright smile. "It was nice meeting you, Ronan, Bane. Sorry I intruded into your forest." She half waved, as she hurried to catch up with gamekeeper.  
  
?????  
  
Fifteen.  
  
Tapping the end of her quill against her parchment, Bunny blew at a strand of blonde hair. Come on come on.  
  
Fourteen.  
  
She could have cursed out loud, but caught herself. Looking at the board she rolled her eyes. Professor Quirrell was a real quack. She felt as if she knew more about Defense Against the Dark Arts then him.  
  
There was no way he could have stood up against a vampire. She had heard him; talking with Snape the poor man was terrified.  
  
Just thinking about that day so long ago, made her frown in thought. No one believed her. She had tried to tell Harry and the others. But they were so sure about Snape.  
  
Quirrell walked passed her, and she made an attempt to look as if she was writing. Why couldn't they trust her? It wasn't like she was siding with Snape.  
  
Or was she?  
  
Ten.  
  
She leaned back in her chair, frowning at the clock. They wouldn't let her in on their secret, wouldn't let her know what they were doing. What they were looking for.  
  
She watched out of the corner of her eye as Quirrell moved about the room. He was fidgeting, ringing his hands nervously. Shaking her head, she dropped her gaze to her piece of parchment.  
  
Five.  
  
Anxiously, she glanced up at the clock. Couldn't the day go by any quicker? No it was impossible, not when she wanted it to end the second it began.  
  
Harry and Ron may not want her to know, but it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. She had been there to, when Harry had overheard Snape and Quirrell's argument in mid February. The Sorcerer's Stone was being guarded by Hagrid's faithful but extremely scary dog, Fluffy.  
  
Harry believed Snape wanted to steal it, no matter what Hagrid and herself told him.  
  
The three Gryffindors weren't the only ones who knew how to poke around. It also helped that Lita was a good friend of hers, and was good at eavesdropping.  
  
Suddenly the bell sounded. Bunny blinked, before she went into action. Scooping up her things, she stuffed them into her bag. Slinging her sack over her shoulder, she bolted from the room before anyone.  
  
The halls were instantly crowded with kids, tall and small, older and young. Her being the youngest in the school, and the shortest, always had its downfalls.  
  
But not today.  
  
She weaved in and out of groups, slipping through the mass of bodies. She shimmied to the right, narrowly missing the giggling group of Ravenclaw second years, and started down the stairs.  
  
Her shoulder hit someone, and she unconsciously said her apology, not even sure who she was speaking with. Without looking back, she continued down the marble staircase, and hurried out the main doors.  
  
Ron peered around Harry's shoulder, which the taller boy was rubbing. "Where she off to?"  
  
Harry stared at the closed doors, his lips formed into a straight line. "Hagrid's."  
  
The red haired Gryffindor followed his friend to the Great Hall. "Why? She's going to miss Dinner." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not everyone thinks of food as much as you do Ron. Honestly!"  
  
Ron snorted, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Harry turned away from the entrance hall, pushing open the doors, and walked inside. As he made a move to join his friends at the Gryffindor table, he looked over his shoulder one more time.  
  
?????  
  
Anxiously, she knocked on the door, just slightly fidgeting with excitement on the doorstep. She barely waited a second, before knocking again.  
  
Finally someone called, "Who is it?" Bunny grinned, and pushed the door open. Stepping inside, she replied, "Its just me, Bunny." Hagrid looked up from the fire, "Hullo." His brows drew together. "Yer early for yer detention."  
  
She grinned, "I know. I just wanted to see if you needed any help." She looked about the hut, wondering what she could do. Hagrid stood from where he knelt. "Not much ter do." Bunny shook her head, as she shut the door, and moved across the small room towards him. "Of course there is, you're the gamekeeper, keep of the keys, and also one of the protectors of the Sorcerer's Stone."  
  
She looked at him, waiting for his reaction. He looked quite flustered, but not surprised. "What's the matter with yeh kids these days? Yer all meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. Now you just forget about Fluffy, and the Sorcerer's Stone."  
  
Bunny shook her head stubbornly, "No Hagrid I can't." She stepped towards him, "Something is going to happen. Harry and Ron think Snape is going to try and steal-." Hagrid huffed, "I told em, and I'm tellin' you, yer wrong! Snape wouldn't try and steal the Stone, he's one of the teachers protecting it."  
  
Throwing her arms up over her head, she replied, "I know! I've known it's wasn't Snape, since February." Hagrid frowned, "What do yeh mean?" He moved around her, to take a seat at his table. Bunny followed him, pulling out a chair across from him, before sitting. "It's the reason why I got detention. You saw the outcome of that day." She looked at him, and watched him nod. Sighing, she leaned back in her seat.  
  
"I followed Snape into the Forbidden Forest. From what I caught, he was accusing someone trying to steal the Stone." She bit her bottom lip, trying to think over the conversation. "I didn't see who it was, but Snape has his suspicions, and I think he might be right."  
  
She looked down at the table, her eyes narrowed in thought. Slowly she lifted her eyes back to him, "Oh Hagrid please be careful. Whoever wants to steal the stone, needs to find out how to get passed Fluffy." She inhaled sharply, her mouth going dry. "You can't tell anyone how to get passed that dog."  
  
Bunny stood, leaving the table. She moved to the open window next to the door. Grabbing the kettle nearby, she dipped it into the rain barrel right outside.  
  
Hagrid watched her closely, with concerned eyes. "Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore. Are you okay, Bunny?"  
  
Her hands shook, as she carried the kettle to the table and set it down. She needed water. She was getting overly stressed, and if she didn't get any water soon, she feared what might happen. Leaving the kettle, she walked to the cupboard, and took out a cup.  
  
"That's good to hear. Want any?" She held up the cup she was holding, and swallowed. Her mouth was dry, and her throat was starting to ache. Pressure began to build within her chest, swelling her heart.  
  
"Err, no."  
  
Moving back to the table, she poured herself a cup of the cold water. Without saying anything, she brought the rim of the cup to her lips, and tipped it back. She breathed in deeply, filling in her lungs the best she could.  
  
Her eyes closed, and she let the cool liquid rushed into her lungs. It was like breathing into a paper bag, when anxiety seemed so near. She gasped, dragging it in like it was a drug.  
  
Agonizingly slow, the stress eased, the pressure lacked, and she felt semi normal again. Setting the cup down on the table, her eyes opened. She found Hagrid staring at her, with something akin to fascination.  
  
She flushed; she had never let herself get so far before. But she had forgotten to grab her water bottle.  
  
Clearing his throat, Hagrid stood, "well better get ter work." Pushing his chair in, he started for the door, and held it open. "Want ter come?" Bunny nodded, and followed him out.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid."  
  
?????  
  
She had a whole month of detentions with Hagrid. And so far, she had barely spent over a week with him. For the most part, she enjoyed it, getting to see the Forest, and meeting new creatures. Since her first night, she hadn't seen the two centaurs, but she always felt them nearby.  
  
From their first meeting, she had learned quickly, they weren't ones to like humans, of any kind. They seemed nothing but acquaintances with Hagrid, and seemed to tolerate, the gamekeeper, and herself intruding into their Forest.  
  
Was it because of them that the Forbidden Forest was off limits, or was it something else? She hadn't met any dangerous animals, at least not yet.  
  
Bunny had also made it a point not to lose site of Hagrid. Not after what happened last time. "Hagrid?"  
  
The gamekeeper glanced over his shoulder, "hmm?" He seemed slightly distracted, as she searched the Forest for any threat. Looking carefully through the trees she asked, "If we don't know what we are looking for, how do we know if we find it?"  
  
Hagrid hesitated for a second, before he turned with the narrow path. "We're not search'n for somthin, we're lookin' ter make sure everythins' okay."  
  
She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know, it would be easier for the both of us, if you just told me the-" Bunny stopped, staring at something she could see through two yew trees.  
  
Taking a step back, she hissed, "Hagrid, I think I found it."  
  
The gamekeeper stopped, and turned to look at her. "It?" He looked slightly confused as to what she was talking about. Bunny looked at him, then back at the large pair of empty white eyes watching her. She jerked her head in the thing's direction. "Yes IT. Look!"  
  
Hagrid came up behind her to see what she was talking about. At that time, the thing within the trees began to move.  
  
Bunny watched as the creature revealed itself. A dragonish face, with a skeletal body, of a black winged horse. Throwing herself back into Hagrid body, she stared at the sharp fangs protruding from the creature's mouth.  
  
Hagrid chuckled, "Don' worry, it wont hurt yeh. Tha's a Thestral. Have a herd of em somewhere round here."  
  
Bunny stared at the thing, as it stepped out into the pathway. Hagrid studied it from over her shoulder. "Only some can see them. Guess yer one of them." She didn't take her eyes from it, "Why is that?"  
  
The gamekeeper replied, "Some can see em, cause they have seen death." His eyes fell, to look at her, and she could tell he wanted to ask.  
  
Bunny stared at the creature, her heart slightly aching. "So, because I can see this thing, that means I've seen someone die?" Hagrid nodded.  
  
"Do animals count?" He shook his head, "Don' think so."  
  
She finally turned her back to the creature, "then there is something wrong. I've never seen anyone die." She moved passed the gamekeeper, without pausing. Hagrid glanced at her, "Bunny."  
  
Shaking her head, the blonde replied, "No, animals must count Hagrid, because I have never seen anyone die in my life."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, and she picked up her pace. Pushing a branch out of her way, she slipped off the path. "Bunny!" She ignored his shouts, and started to run.  
  
"No, no, no" she covered her ears with her hands, her eye swimming with tears.  
  
It had to be a lie she hadn't seen anyone die. It was all wrong, all lies.  
  
She ran till she couldn't hear Hagrid calling for her. She found herself deep within the forest, and all alone. Falling to the floor, she sat on her legs, and stared at the empty space in front of her.  
  
With shaking hands, Bunny pulled out a water bottle, and uncapped it. Bringing it to her mouth, she gulped down the water as she started to hyperventilate.  
  
"I won't cry, I won't cry. Everything's going to be okay, everything is okay." She inhaled deeply, before exhaling.  
  
If she had seen someone die, she was sure she would know she had. Right?  
  
She hugged herself, her arms wrapping around her shivering form. As she stared at the ground, her mind reeled with thoughts.  
  
Rain pelted down on the ground, clouds roared overhead. Lightning struck the Earth, lighting up the dark night. It had been so late, and she had been so tired. But she was worried about her mum, when she had snuck out of the house.  
  
Bunny shook her head violently. "No!" She stared at the old decaying trees in front of her, gasping. "No, no!" Her hand flew up to her head, as if they could block out her thoughts.  
  
She had followed her out of the house, down the street. Had hid beneath a van, at the opening of the alley. Had seen from behind her hands-  
  
She staggered to her feet, and slapped herself across the face. She couldn't believe, wouldn't let herself believe it. She had been in bed, had lain beneath the covers.  
  
Then why didn't she remember sleeping in bed that night? Why couldn't she remember falling asleep that night?  
  
"Didn't I warn you before, that you are not welcomed in this forest?"  
  
Bunny looked up to see a centaur. At first she didn't recognize him, but then his features became sharp when her vision cleared. "Bane."  
  
His eyes narrowed, and Bunny caught her breath. He wasn't pleased with seeing her again. "Why have you come back?" She stared at him, and wondered why he acted like he didn't know. Surely she had felt their eyes on her, as she and Hagrid scouted the forest.  
  
"I have detention. I'm sorry I disobeyed, but-" she hesitated, wondering what to tell him. He pointed in the direction behind her, as she stood. "You are never to venture in these woods again. If you follow that path, it will take you back."  
  
Bunny looked behind her, but then turned back to the centaur. "What if I run into that thing?"  
  
He stopped, from where he was about to slip back into the trees. "What thing?" She glanced around her, "the thing everyone is worried about. The thing that has Hagrid scouting the Forest, and Dumbledore hiding the Sorcerer's Stone at Hogwarts."  
  
Bane frowned, "How do you know of the Stone?" The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, "I know a lot more than that." He studied her closely. "You will not run into any creatures on that path. But do not wander off of it." He turned to the trees, his back facing her. "You are not wanted here. You are to never to return to these woods, under any circumstances. Tell this to Dumbledore."  
  
Bunny watched him slip from view, leaving her alone once more. She turned to the path, and started on her way back. Why didn't he want her in the Forbidden Forest? It wasn't like he banished both her and Hagrid, but just her. What didn't he want her to find out?  
  
As she followed the path, she had the faintest impression that she was being watch from all angles, except for in front of her.  
  
Do not wander off of the trail?  
  
She looked around her, what ever was watching her, wouldn't give her the chance to try. They might as well have been walking right next to her. She could feel the eyes bearing into her, watching her every move. And there were so many of them.  
  
Picking up her pace, she quickly left the Forest, and to Bane's belief never to return.  
  
But she would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you have it. Chapter thirteen. It seems like Bunny isn't letting onto something she knows as well. Did she see someone die? Must have if she can see those creatures. Then who was it, and why wont she let herself remember?  
  
To those of you who want to see Harry and Bunny action. Well its gonna have to wait, considering, she is ten years old, and he's eleven. I really don't think ten year olds fall in love. Maybe crushes, which she does have, but not love yet. But I do promise action between the guy winner and Bunny in either the next story, or the one after that. We will have to wait and see.  
  
I hope you guys and gals enjoyed that. Took me sooooooooooooo long to write. I was soooooooo worried. I thought I got writers block. But nope! Here it is!!  
  
Hehe man I have been lacking on my author duties haven't I? I want to say thanks to all of those who have reviewed, and who enjoy my story. I appreciate it.  
  
Angel of the white moon: close very close! But not exactly. When it burns, she either finds herself in the presence of Voldemort, or Voldemort is using his powers.  
  
Kalika55: it will all come out eventually. But like the Harry Potter series, I'm not going to dump it all out at once. I mean we didn't find everything out till the fifth book. But don't worry it wont take that long. I would say by the third book, you would get the gist of Bunny's life.  
  
Dawn: The whole merman bit will be coming out in the next chapter or two. But I have to say; he wasn't exactly being all that great. Considering, he was taking her away from the surface. Can anyone guess why?  
  
Mary: Nope Snape is not the father. I believe my idea will be original. But Snape plays a special part in Bunny's past, with Serena.  
  
Water Angel: Yea pretty much, it warns her of other things too.  
  
Polls!  
  
Harry/Bunny: 54  
  
Ron/Bunny: 31  
  
Ron/Ami: 5  
  
Ron/Hermione: 2  
  
Draco/Bunny: 30  
  
Draco/Lita: 7  
  
Twins/Bunny: 1  
  
Twins/Mina: 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chaser: 9  
  
Keeper: 2  
  
Beater: 2  
  
Well enjoy! Tata for now LP signing out 


	14. Chapter fourteen: Midnight Rendezvous

Well here you go, all thanks to Kari! You're the greatest!  
  
Chapter fourteen: Midnight Rendezvous  
  
Since her last meeting with Bane, she had been forbidden to enter the forest, by Professor Dumbledore, himself. For the rest of her detention, she spent it after dinner, helping Hagrid around the school. She didn't mind, since she enjoyed Hagrid's company, and she learned everything there was to know about the creatures living in the forest.  
  
Her craving to learn is what brought her to Hagrid's hut during every break she had. Her wanting to learn all that she could, is what pulled her out of bed early in the morning, and kept her out late at night. It wasn't the fact that she wanted to find out more about the Sorcerer's Stone, or Nicolas Flamel. She wanted to learn, and from what she could see, Hagrid knew what he was talking about. Anything beyond that never crossed her mind, when she entered the hut, and sat down at the table.  
  
But as Bunny sat up in bed early one morning, she realized that it was getting late. The year was coming to an end, in only a couple of weeks.  
  
It was early May, and the sun wasn't up yet, but the flowers outside her window were strong. She threw off her covers, startling the black cat at the foot of her bed, awake. Luna stood, and stretched lazily. "Off to Hagrid's?"  
  
Bunny absently nodded, her mind on other things, as she climbed out of bed, and started to dress. Luna never came with her, after the time she made the mistake of bringing her once to detention. It seemed that Hagrid was allergic to cats.  
  
Luna never seemed to mind, since she liked to be in Mina's care. Supposedly the other Hufflepuff gave her more attention, than her owner did.  
  
Bunny drank from the glass on the small table near the window. Setting the cup down, she bent over, and slipped on her black shoes.  
  
Dressed, and almost ready to go, Bunny grabbed her bobby pins, on her way out. "See you at breakfast Luna." She hurried down the stairs, as she tied her blonde hair into buns. It was an old hairstyle her mother used to do with her hair, when she had been younger. Now three years after the last time her mother had done her hair, she finally started to do it herself. Never before, until this year. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was in her mother's old school, and that she felt closer to her mother now, than she ever did, since she died.  
  
The pigtails falling from the twin buns, the size of tennis balls, fell to the middle of her back.  
  
Slipping out of the portrait, and down the narrow corridor, she started up the small flight of stairs. Glancing at the stairs leading to the dungeons, she sighed.  
  
She was never one to side with the enemy, but then again, never before had she had an enemy. Making a small pray, Bunny started down the stairs.  
  
Her and Snape were not on speaking terms. Him, because of what happened that night nearly four months ago, and her, because whenever she opened her mouth to speak, he docked points from her house.  
  
And to think Harry, and Ron thought she had sided with Snape.  
  
"Yea, right." She wrinkled her nose, as she passed Snape's office. "Creep."  
  
"Talking to yourself now?"  
  
Bunny paused in mid step, as her head snapped to attention. The last person she wanted to run into alone in a dark narrow hallway stood before her. But then again, he was the very person she had been looking for.  
  
Again, she wasn't one to side with the enemy. But because she couldn't talk to Professor Snape, she would have to go with second best. "Malfoy." She forced a smile, her body stiff with resentment.  
  
The pale haired boy looked around him amused, "Oh are you talking to me now?" His lips twitched, the corner lifting into a smirk.  
  
Bunny held the smile in check, ignoring his rotten jokes. At least his goon squad wasn't around. Speaking of which.  
  
"You're actually alone? Where are Crabbe and Goyle? Or your little fan club?" She was curious as to what happened to his meaty bodyguards, and the group of first year Slytherins that always laughed at his stupid jokes. She usually never saw him without them, but there was always a first for everything.  
  
The boy shrugged his shoulders, his manner aloof. But he didn't seem to be thrilled to be alone in her company. Which she understood well, considering only the two of them knew that the rumor he spread was a lie.  
  
"Are you here for a reason, besides being annoying?"  
  
Bunny felt her smile drop, and she didn't try and tack it back into place. It was no use, trying to be nice to a born and raised snob. "Fine I'll cut to the chase, I need to talk to you."  
  
One fine blond eyebrow rose, his cool blue eyes looking her over. She flushed, her face scrunching up in embarrassment. She recognized the look, as the one he gave her back in Olivander's shop.  
  
It made her extremely uncomfortable. And Draco Malfoy knew it.  
  
"The little rabbit needs my help? Am I hearing correctly? Do my ears deceive me?" He cupped his hands around his ears, as if he was trying to hear something. Bunny felt heat rise to her cheeks as her anger raised a notch.  
  
The white haired Slytherin chuckled, as he pushed passed her. Turning, Bunny made to follow him. She grabbed him by the robes, forcing the taller boy to stop, and face her. Poking him in the chest, she asked, through clench teeth, "Want me to give another black eye to match the one I gave you back in February?"  
  
He reeled back, his eyes narrowed into slits, as he glared at her. "Better be careful Moon. Professor Snape is right down the hall." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointed at the door slightly cracked open.  
  
Bunny scoffed, "Do you think I care? Here you go, insulting me, when all I want to do is, ask you a question!" She lifted her voice slightly, and the boy standing in front of her, hissed, "Shut up!"  
  
He must have realized she wasn't about to lower her voice, because he whirled around on her. Was he thinking she was going to let him run away?  
  
"Get back here Malfoy!"  
  
She raced after him, chugging up the stairs after him. "I'm not through talking with you!" He threw over his shoulder, an arrogant reply, "Well I am."  
  
Bunny rounded him, blocking he path to the entrance hall. "Oh no you don't!" She slammed the end of her index finger into his chest, right over his heart. Pocking him for every word she said, she shouted, "You are undoubtedly the most gutless, unthoughtful, bigheaded, pusillanimous coward, I have ever met!"  
  
He slapped her hand out of the way, and replied hotly, "Why don't you say it a little louder shorty, I don't think they hear you back in London."  
  
Bunny saw red, and let her fist fly, "Who are you calling short!" He barely dodged her punch, and she was thrown off balance when her fist met air. She let out a yelp, tipping forward. From her standpoint, she could see the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Before she could topple down them, Draco grabbed her by the back of her robes, and jerked her back to the flats of her feet. "You are such a klutz. Pray tell, what is pusilla- whatever it is. I'm assuming nothing good."  
  
Bunny flushed, "If you think I'm going to tell, you've got another thing coming. Look it up if you want to know."  
  
From behind her, she heard someone shout angrily, "No, Ron!"  
  
Bunny caught site of Harry, Hermione and Ron heading down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Draco crossed his arms over his chest, causing her to direct her full attention to the Slytherin boy. "You owe me, I saved your life." Bunny snorted, ready to give him a piece of her mind, when he suddenly covered her mouth with his hand. Furious, she was about to scream, when she realized, he wasn't even looking, or paying attention to her.  
  
Turned to see what he was looking at, she saw the three Gryffindors standing right outside the Great Hall doors.  
  
"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in, when someone finds out what he's doing-"  
  
Harry clamped a hand over Hermione's mouth, and hissed, "Shut up!" The three looked at them, and Harry looked real nervous suddenly.  
  
Bunny wrinkled her brows, what was Hermione talking about?  
  
She looked back at Draco, to see he seemed pleased about something. What had he heard, that made him want to shut her up like that? She wrenched his hand away from her mouth, and asked, "What was that for?"  
  
The white haired boy smirked, "Never mind Moon, we're even. What was it you wanted to ask me anyway?" Bunny blanched, "I, err." She drew a blank, "I forgot."  
  
He faintly nodded, his mind on something else, as he moved around her. "Then ask me later when you remember." He then followed Harry and the others into the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Bunny stared after him. What could have changed his mind like that? It had to be something about Hagrid.  
  
She would have to see him after class. She wouldn't have time now.  
  
?????  
  
Once the bell rang, Bunny didn't hesitate on leaving. Collecting her things, she was out the door before anyone else. Leaving the school in no time at all, she hurried to Hagrid's hut near the Forbidden forest. Stopping at the door, she knocked hard on the wooden plank.  
  
Silence greeted her, and it lasted long enough to where she was about to knock again. But she stopped when she heard Hagrid call out, "Who is it?" Without answering, Bunny pushed the door open, but hesitated slightly, from stepping in any further. She could literally see the heat waves in the air of the small hut.  
  
"Oh it's you."  
  
He was standing near the fire, looking at her from over his massive shoulder. "Hagrid?" She shut the door behind her, and made a sound of distress. "Its a little hot don't you think?" She made a motion of waving her hand before her face, mimicking a fan.  
  
Hagrid beamed, "Sorry, would open a window, but can't." He pointed to the black egg on the table.  
  
She paled several shades, despite the heat. "Hagrid, please tell me that not what I think it is?" She walked towards the table, till she stood in front of it. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. "I didn't see that yesterday." She looked up at him, her face serious. Is this what Hermione had meant?  
  
Hagrid grinned, standing next to her, "I won it last night." Bunny glanced at him, "But Hagrid, you can't have that here! You're going to get yourself in trouble!"  
  
She nearly jumped out of her skin, when she heard a knock at the door. Needing something to do, she paced the length of the hut, trying to calm her jumbled nerves. She cared for the gamekeeper, and didn't want anything to happen to him. But how could they keep something like this a secret?  
  
Malfoy surely knew. "Hagrid, you have to get rid of it, Mal-" She stopped, her eyes landing on the three standing in the doorway.  
  
Hagrid greeted them eagerly, "It's nearly out."  
  
Bunny let out a squeak of protest, and drew the attention of all three Gryffindors. Hermione gasped, "Hagrid, how could you tell her, she'll tell Professor Snape, and have you kicked out of here." Both Harry and Ron looked at her, their faces filled with horror.  
  
Hagrid shook his head, "Now Hermione, tha's note very nice ter say. Bunny wouldn't do a thing like that." She nodded in agreement, her face set into a scowl. "Why would I go to Snape?" Her eyes moved to the two boys. "Still think I'm picking sides? Well if any of you care, Snape has taken a hundred points off of Hufflepuff, because of me."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow in interest, and Harry snorted, his face flushed from the heat in the room. Hermione didn't seem to be convinced. "And why would he do that?"  
  
Hagrid frowned, looking at the four of them. Bunny answered, in the same tone Hermione had asked her the question in, "Well lets see, he took twenty points, because I ran him over, five for talking back to him, took fifteen points, when I was late to class, and that was because Peeves egged me on the way there, ten points because I opened my mouth to answer a question, five points because I raised my hand to answer a question, fifteen more points, when I shouted an answer only because he took points when I just raised my hand, and twenty points because I got kicked out of the Forbidden forest, and had to have Professor Dumbledore change the detention that Snape gave me."  
  
Hagrid's frown deepened, "Just 'cause what happened." he trailed off, not wanting to mention the incident in front of the others. Bunny nodded, and followed him to the table. "If you don't believe me, go check it out in the Great Hall. Hufflepuff is now in forth place because of me."  
  
She sat down next to Hagrid, and the three Gryffindors followed suit.  
  
Ron looked away from the black egg, to look at her. "Did you really run into him?" Bunny's lips twitched. "Yes. Mowed him right over." She smacked the palm of her hand against her fist. "I was running from Mina, because I have something I can blackmail her with."  
  
Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a chuckle. She cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. "Ahem, what did you do to."  
  
A scraping sound, caught their attention, the group looked down at the egg. It suddenly split open, and a black baby dragon toppled out of its shell.  
  
It sneezed, and Bunny jolted back in her seat, when sparks flew out of the end of its nose. "This is a hazard waiting to happen."  
  
Hagrid seemed to melt at the sight of the dragon. He reached out to the pet it, and it snapped at his finger. Bunny pressed herself further into her seat.  
  
"Bless him, he knows his mommy." She looked at him incredulously, before her eyes flew to Harry across the table from her. She mouthed, 'Mommy?' The boy shrugged, his green eyes darting back to the dragon.  
  
Hermione never took her eyes off of the creature on the bed. "Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"  
  
Bunny looked at him, wondering the same thing. But Hagrid didn't answer. He was staring at the window in alarm. He suddenly scrambled to his feet, moving to the curtain-covered window. "Hagrid what's wrong?"  
  
Hagrid pointed outside, "Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains."  
  
Harry got up, and walked to the other window to look out as well. "Its Malfoy."  
  
Bunny pushed back her chair, and stood. She should have known, should have warned them that Malfoy had overheard Harry and the others talking. "I-I need to go." She stumbled towards the door, giving Hagrid a knowing look, before slipping outside.  
  
Bunny breathed in deeply, when she stepped out into the cool air. It was terribly hot inside the hut. She could barely breath. Making a detour on her way to the school, she ran to the lake. Stopping at the shore, she swooped down, and cupped her hands below the surface. Drinking the water she brought it to her lips. It felt great going down, and she never felt more energized.  
  
Turning to head back, she wondered what Malfoy would do, now that he knew about the dragon. Most likely something horrible.  
  
No wonder he had been so up beat suddenly, his mood had done a one-eighty on her.  
  
She had only taken a step in the direction of castle, when a sound made her head whip up.  
  
"Oh no I'm going to be late!" She then dashed across the grounds to make it to potions class on time.  
  
?????  
  
She spotted a familiar mop of red hair in the sea of bodies that had collected in the hallway around her. Lifting her hand up, she called out, "Ron, oy Ron?"  
  
He seemed oblivious of her shouts, as he continued to the Gryffindor common room. Frowning, she pushed and shoved her way through the crowed, still calling out his name.  
  
Lavender Brown, a first year Gryffindor gave out a shout, when Bunny stepped on her foot  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She paused in her trek after the red haired boy to face the girl. "I'm sorry." The girl gave her a frown, and a shake of her head, before she turned to her friend, who Bunny recognized as Parvati Patil, another Gryffindor.  
  
Turning from the two, she searched the heads, for a certain one, but came up empty. She snapped her fingers, muttering, "Rats." She really wanted to talk to him, but it would now have to wait.  
  
"Moon?"  
  
Hearing her name, she half turned, to find a raven-haired girl, with deep amethyst eyes. She looked exotic in the dark uniform, her calm demeanor giving off vibes of power.  
  
Feeling intimidated, Bunny clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides. The girl always made her feel smaller than her usually shortness. It wasn't the fact she was a Slytherin, but because of who she was.  
  
"Lestrange."  
  
She nodded in the girl's direction, not meeting her eyes. She had heard the rumors, had read the books. Lestrange, her parents were in Azkaban Prison, for what they had done. Neville was terrified of the girl, most likely because of what had happened to his parents.  
  
The Lestranges had been a nasty couple, who tortured people in the name of their master, Lord Voldemort.  
  
The girl next to her smiled thinly catching wind of Bunny's weariness. As she thought of it, she had never really seen Lestrange hanging out with anyone. Sure she followed around Malfoy, but never contributed with his gang of hooligans.  
  
Bunny had seen her a couple of times, usually finding a seat in the back corner of the classroom, or alone at the library table across the room, from where Bunny sat.  
  
Looking away from the girl, she noted the people around her. They all avoided them, moving out of their way to not to touch her. They were all afraid, terrified, to frightened to try and befriend her.  
  
She glanced back at Lestrange, and realized the girl didn't flinch, didn't seem effected by the fact, that Susan Bones had stopped short, backtracked, and then went around Bunny instead.  
  
She was used to this.  
  
Bunny caught the girl's eye, and could see the pain in her soul.  
  
She was used to it, but hated it.  
  
Lestrange dropped her eyes, and spoke softly, "Be careful." She started to turn, but Bunny caught her by the arm. The girl look back at her, startled by the touch. Her dark eyes dropped to the hand holding her there.  
  
Smiling warmly, Bunny asked, "Wait. What do you mean?"  
  
The raven-haired girl looked up, "You need to be careful." Her voice was detached, filled with a void. Bunny frowned, "Be carefully of what?" She released the girl's arm, letting her hand fall at her side.  
  
Lestrange shook her head, "Nothing." She took a step in the other direction, but Bunny called her back, "Now wait. You can't just tell me to be careful, and then not say of what."  
  
There was a long sigh, from the dark haired Slytherin. Then she spoke in her usual calm tone, "All I can say, is be careful Moon."  
  
Bunny frowned, as the girl started down the hall, leaving her to stand there. "Hey." she paused, her brows drawing together, "Rei, its Bunny, not Moon."  
  
Rei glanced over her shoulder, wild bangs falling into her mysterious eyes. A smile tugged at her lips, and she drawled, "Right." Turning back around, she lost herself in the crowd.  
  
Smiling, the blonde haired girl turned back to where she had last seen Ron. She saw him, coming around the corner, and coming towards her. "Ron!"  
  
She raced towards him, able to reach him, since there were less people now. "Oy Ron you okay?" She stopped in front of him, the smile on her face faltering. Looking down to see what he was staring at, she gasped, "What happened?"  
  
Ron grimaced, "Norbert bit me." Bunny frowned, "who?" She grabbed his hand to inspect it. She peered down at the gash, which had taken a nice shade of green, "Ron why haven't you had Madam Pomfrey look at this?" Bunny lifted her eyes from his hand to look him in the eye. Even though his skin was pale, his cheeks had taken a hint of pink. "And you're burning up. Come on."  
  
Being careful, she started to lead him to the hospital wing.  
  
Ron flushed brighter, "Well, err, I was just about to go down there. The dragon bit me." She glanced back at him, "He did? What did you do?" The red haired boy scowled, "What do you mean, what did I do? I was feeding the bloody thing, and it tried to take my hand off. Hagrid told me off for frightening it, and now you?" He threw up his free hand in aggravation.  
  
Bunny giggled, "Sorry Ron. But you better think up a story to tell Pomfrey. Its illegal to have a dragon." Ron nodded, his frown deepening. "I could tell her I was bitten by a dog."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Yea right. The only dog here is Fang, and he's Hagrid's dog. Be better off saying a dragon attacked you. Fang doesn't have a single ounce of courage in him to attack." Ron sighed, "Okay, okay."  
  
At the hospital wing, Bunny knocked on the door. A minute later, Madam Pomfrey swung the door open. "Dear what happened here?"  
  
Before Bunny could say anything, Ron blurted out, "I was bitten by a dog." The blonde shot him a heated look, before she glanced at the nurse. The woman wasn't buying it, and Bunny felt her insides go cold.  
  
"All right, come in then. Moon, you go on to class, I'll take care of Weasley." Bunny nodded, and waved to Ron, before she shut the door to the infirmary. Stuffing her hands into the pocket of her robes, she started towards Charms class.  
  
?????  
  
Folding the corner of the page she was reading, Bunny sighed. She closed the book, and stared at the cover apprehensively.  
  
At hearing the girl's sigh, Mina lifted her head from where it laid, to see what was troubling her friend. "Didn't you finish that book, two weeks ago?"  
  
Bunny looked up from the cover, and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yes I did." She quickly stuffed the book under her pillow, before rolling over onto her back. Sitting up, she was startled by Mina's question, "It doesn't have a title does it? It because it's about him, isn't it."  
  
She hugged the pillow tightly to her chest her glossy nails digging into the fabric. A small smile played in her face, before she whispered beneath her breath, "About the Dark Lord."  
  
An inaudible sound escaped her lips, before Bunny hissed angrily, "Mina, hold your tongue!" She glanced around wearily hoping no one had heard the girl's slip of tongue.  
  
Mina rolled her eyes dramatically, "Hogs posh!"  
  
Bunny frowned, "You mean Hogs wash." The blonde bit out, "That's what I said! I don't know how the lot of you can be so afraid of that wretched man's name! Blimey, you think being wizards and witches you would have some sort of a backbone in yeh." She shoved herself off her bed, and moved across the room, so that she stood in front of Bunny. "No one in my family has ever been afraid of Voldemort, and I damn well will not either, no matter how powerful he is."  
  
Bunny shuddered at the name, chills crawling up and down her spine. She had read his story at least twenty times, to when he was first recognized, till he was defeated. Catching her breath, she asked, "And who is your family?" She didn't remember ever reading one witch or wizard not being afraid to speak that man's name. Only two people, one because he did not understand the full extent of the evil wizard's true darkness, and the other, because he was much stronger than the evil wizard.  
  
Mina smirked with satisfaction as she replied smoothly, "Why I'm the great niece of Albus Dumbledore." Bunny's mouth fell open, "You're related to- to the headmaster!" The blonde in front of her giggled, "Well duh silly. I am a pure blood, and there are only a few of us left."  
  
The door to the girl's dormitory swung open, "You're not going to believe who's outside our common room right now." Hannah Abbot stood at the stairs, her face flushed, and her hair askew. Her chest rose and fell from every battered breath that escaped her lips.  
  
Mina asked confused, "Who?"  
  
The girl squealed, jumping around with great excitement, "Harry Potter!" She clapped her hands wildly, her eyes filling with tears. "And he wants to talk to you!" She danced about, her finger pointed directly at the two girls. Bunny pointed at Mina while the other blonde pointed at her. Together they chorused, "her?"  
  
Bunny looked at Mina, and Mina looked at her. "Me?"  
  
Hannah shook her head, and pointed right at Bunny, "No you! I can't believe this! You're acting so calm!" She fell onto her bed with a dreamy sigh. Bunny felt horrified, wondering if she had acted the same way when she had met Harry.  
  
When she reached the painting leading out of the Hufflepuff common room, Bunny felt her cheeks still burning. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest she could barely breathe. Pushing the door open, she was greeted with the sight of the Gryffindor boy.  
  
His black hair was unkempt, and she almost smiled when she caught him trying to flatten it. He turned at the sound of the door opening, and his bright green eyes landed on her. "Hi."  
  
He looked away, reaching up and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Bunny fidgeted at where she stood, her face so hot it brought tears to her eyes. Forcing herself to look up, she was ashamed to admit, that her eyes landed on the scar first, before dropping to his face.  
  
He must have caught her fleeting glance, for he pressed his hand to the lightning bolt mark, forcing his bangs to cover it more. "I err, I need to talk to you." He turned and started to leave her standing in the common room doorway. Quickly, she shut the portrait, and hurried after him. "About what?"  
  
She matched his pace, and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her skirt. She had forgotten her robes on her bed, which also meant she had left her wand.  
  
"Did you, well have you talked with Malfoy?" He glanced at her, his eyes only flickering onto her for a brief second, before dancing away nervously. Bunny frowned, her mind still distracted by the thought of leaving her wand. "Malfoy? Why would I talk to-"  
  
She cut herself off, as she stopped abruptly from her walk. Harry also stopped, and turned to look back at her. Closing her eyes, she fought to control her rising anger, before she opened them too look at him. "You have nerve asking me- I cant believe you-" Bunny cried out in frustration, her hands rising to her chest, and fingers tightened into fists.  
  
The urge to scream was strong, but she wouldn't let herself break down like that, not again. Not when things were starting to go right.  
  
Harry sighed heavily, "Look I didn't mean it like that." Bunny scoffed, "Well it sure sounded like you were." He shook his head, "No, I was hoping you had talked to him about." he glanced up and down the corridor, "about Norbert."  
  
Bunny flushed, "Oh." She looked down at her feet, "No I haven't." She suddenly felt like a heel. Lately, she had been so busy trying to study for the up coming exams, she had forgotten about Hagrid and his Dragon. "I'm sorry Harry, I totally forgot." Her hands formed fists at her sides, how could she do something like that?  
  
He shrugged, "It's all right. Ron, Hermione and I have a plan to help Norbert. So don't worry about it." When she looked up, he was smiling at her. "What kind of plan?" Harry shook his head, "I can't say. But we have it all taken care of." He tilted his head slightly, as if he wanted to add a something.  
  
Sort of.  
  
There was something wrong, something that had to do with Malfoy. The plan the three Gryffindors had made, had a flaw, and somehow the Slytherin boy had something to do with it.  
  
"Okay I understand. So was that all you wanted to ask me?" She stared hopefully at him, praying that there was something more. She wanted to be his friend, but he seemed less willing to do so.  
  
He frowned, before he answered, "Well there is something." Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a folded note. He held it out to her, "Don't read it till later okay." Bunny stared at the slip of paper wearily. "What is it?"  
  
Hadn't she seen a movie, or read a book, about notes? Maybe heard a song? She racked her brain, but came up empty. This was all new to her.  
  
Taking the paper, she clutched it tightly in her palm. "Err, thanks." He shrugged uneasily, "Uh, your welcome. Well I got to go, I promised Ron I would visit him." He waved, as he turned from her, and started up the stairs.  
  
She stared at the stairs, till she could hear his feet on the marble staircase. Waiting a breath of a second, she bolted up the flight of steps. Skipping passed the marble staircase; she tore down the stairs leading to the dungeon. Down there she hurried to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Reaching the space on the wall, she pounded hard on it. "Open up this minute!" She pounded hard, till her hand felt raw. "Rei! Rei!  
  
There was crash from inside, before the door swung open. Bunny visibly paled at the sight of the Quidditch captain of the Slytherin team. Marcus Flint. "Dammit woman!" His eyes were hard as ice, as they bore down on her. "What the bloody hell is all this racket for, first year!" His lips curled into a sneer.  
  
Bunny knew she was shaking, but she was able to muster, "I need to talk to Lestrange."  
  
He was the worst Slytherin, and she had far been lucky of never running into him. He scowled down at her, his body towering over her smaller form. He made no move to get Rei, or say anything. He didn't even slam the door in her face.  
  
Swallowing, Bunny ducked beneath his arm, and slipping into the room. "Rei!" She glanced at all the Slytherin students sitting in the armchairs. They had stopped chatting to look at her. "Rei."  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of Draco, and his group. The white haired boy smirked, "She's not here." His eyes hardened, "as a matter of fact, she went looking for something."  
  
Bunny nodded, "Thank you!" She whirled around, ready to leave, but found herself trapped. Flint had shut the exit, and was blocking her sight of the door.  
  
"I-"  
  
Fear filled her heart, as she watched the other members of the Slytherin house stand around her. Breathing in deeply, she held her breath, as she asked, "Can you please step aside?" The air whooshed from her lungs, when he chuckled. The blood drained from her body, as he stepped towards her.  
  
She didn't even have her wand on her. Tears flooded her eyes, as she took a frightened step back. She bumped into something, knocking an end table over. Gasping, she jumped back, the sound setting her nerves into overdrive.  
  
The group around her laughed, and Flint taunted, "Like a frightened little rabbit."  
  
Bunny scowled at him, her fear shoved out of the way as anger seized her. What kind of witch was she, if she backed away now? What did she prove by letting her fear get the best of her?  
  
If she wanted to prove that she could be worth something, then she was going to have to stand up to her enemy, armed or unarmed.  
  
How could she defend herself with a wand? Sure she could try and punch him, but that highly wasn't plausible. He was bigger and beefier.  
  
Breathing ruthlessly through her nose, she bit out, "Don't call me that." Only her mother would be able to call her rabbit.  
  
Flint chuckled as he glanced at Montague, and Pucy, two more Slytherin Quidditch players. Out of all the players of the Slytherin team, most of them didn't have skills; it was just size and strength. Most of them were bigger than her, even the girls.  
  
Taking another route, she asked, "Can I please leave? I need to find Lestrange." The Quidditch captain shook his head, "No first year. You interrupted us." A smirk formed on his already twisted face. Bunny felt her heart plummet to her toes.  
  
She couldn't defend herself against these boys. She was only dressed in her school skirt and blouse. No vest, no robes, and certainly no wand. Where was Snape when you need him? At least he would give her a wand to defend herself. He wouldn't allow an unfair fight take place. No matter how much of a creep he was.  
  
Suddenly Flint slipped his wand out from his robes and pointed it at her heart. "Lets have a little fun shall we?" Bunny took a step back, her heart hammering against her rib cage, trying to break free. Fear seemed to swallow her whole, and the fear was more powerful now, than when she had nearly drowned.  
  
He flicked his wrist, the wand moving in front of her. She gasped, jerking back, her hands flying up to protect herself.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
She would have screamed if she had the chance, but her mouth refused to open, to utter a sound. There was a loud thump, but it wasn't her body hitting the ground. She blinked, staring through the gap between her shielding arms. Flint lay unconscious at her feet.  
  
Her arms dropped, and she noted everyone had backed up.  
  
"I recommend none of you muttering a spell at her. Or you'll be answering to me." She recognized the voice, and Bunny didn't have to look to see who had saved her. "Disobey me, and you'll be answering to my father."  
  
She turned then, to look at Draco Malfoy. Why would he do that? His pale eyes narrowed at her, "You owe me Hufflepuff. Now get out of here, before I change my mind."  
  
She shot the boy a glare, "I don't owe you anything!"  
  
"Hey what's going on in here?" Bunny turned to the raven-haired girl in relief. She rushed to her, grabbing the girl's hand, and pulling her back out the door. "Boy that was close." She didn't allow herself to rest until the door to the common room was closed, and they were climbing the stairs. "I went looking for you, and Flint trapped me inside."  
  
"And Malfoy saved you?" At her nod, Rei frowned. "How odd. Well, I went looking for you too. I found this in Malfoy's belongings." She slipped a piece of parchment from her robes, and held them out. Bunny took it, and then she unfolded it. Her blue eyes scanned the writing closely. "But that's tonight! And Malfoy knows. He's going to get them in trouble, that's why he's been so giddy lately."  
  
She tapped her chin in thought. "The tallest tower?"  
  
Rei nodded, "where we have Astronomy class." Bunny nodded, "It must be. I'll have to follow them, and make sure Malfoy doesn't get in their way."  
  
Her companion's face creased with worry, "How do you plan on doing that?" Dropping her head, Bunny replied sadly, "I don't know."  
  
?????  
  
It sure was dark out in the halls. It was almost midnight, and the others would be on their way to the tallest tower soon.  
  
Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she shivered. She did not owe Malfoy anything she scolded herself. Not after all he had done to her, and her friends.  
  
Reaching the stairs leading up at the end of the corridor, she hurried up them. Halfway up, her shoulder bumped into a suit of armor. It hit the floor with a loud clang that echoed down the stairs, and throughout the hall.  
  
The color drained from her face, Filch or Mrs. Norris would surely have heard that. Bolting up the stairs with renewed strength, she ran without trying to distinguish her feet hitting the steps. "Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Bunny hesitated, her heart pounding, her breath labored. She didn't owe him anything, right? Glancing over her shoulder, she felt obligated to help him. But she was only here, to stop him from getting Harry and the others into trouble right? So she couldn't help him.  
  
Turning back around, she forced herself to ignore Professor McGonagall's angry shouts, and Malfoy's pleading.  
  
She didn't owe him anything! She reached the top with record speed that would have shocked her Professors. All she needed was the thought of Filch and Mrs. Norris at her heels to get her moving like that. Shivering from the cold, she crossed her arms protectively over her chest. A cold breeze hit her in the back, and it did nothing to keep her warm.  
  
A sound from behind her jostled her from her spot. Ducking behind a statue, she peered out from over the wing of a gargoyle. She watched as Harry, and Hermione appeared, with a large cage.  
  
What a relief!  
  
"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" Hermione was practically dancing with joy, as she hopped up and down next to Harry. Bunny had to frown, but a smile threatened to break out on her face. Harry quickly replied, "Don't."  
  
Bunny slid down to the ground quietly, not wanting them to hear her. She remained hidden behind the statue, for whatever reason, she wasn't sure. Hugging her robes closer, she kept watch over the two, with the cage, that held a growing dragon. It must have tripled in size, since she last saw it.  
  
Ten minutes passed, and four brooms appeared above them. Watching apprehensively, she watched as the group dropped down. "Oy you must be Charlie's brother's friends."  
  
Bunny sighed, rubbing at her eyes, as she watch them hook Norbert up to the harness. Once he was in their control, Harry and Hermione shook hands with the group, before the four took flight. She watched them from her spot, as they flew off, becoming nothing but a speck in the dark sky.  
  
Paling, Bunny scrambled to her feet, when she noted the two had disappeared down the stairs. Hurrying across, she stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
She went to take a step after them, but something held her back. There was something wrong, when she had seen the top of Hermione's thick brown hair disappear into the stairway. Slowly she turned, and found crumpled on the floor, Harry's Invisibility cloak.  
  
"Uh oh." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go!!!!! I hope u enjoyed this chapter. I was sooooo impressed with myself. I got the whole Norbert thing behind me. GAH! YES! I thought I would never get through it. My book is nearly worn out on that chapter. Reading reread, hehe I know it by heart I swear!  
  
Brightness: LOL I do need to be chained to the keyboard. I'm getting so far behind I could hit myself.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. ( Don't forget to read my sequel What Lies in a Destiny when u have time. I'm sure you'll get a few laughs. Or at least I hope ;-)  
  
Polls!  
  
Harry/Bunny: 56  
  
Ron/Bunny: 33  
  
Ron/Ami: 5  
  
Ron/Hermione: 3  
  
Draco/Bunny: 30  
  
Draco/Lita: 8  
  
Fred or George/Bunny: 1  
  
Fred of George/Mina: 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chaser: 9  
  
Keeper: 2  
  
Beater: 2  
  
Well enjoy! Tata for now LP signing out 


	15. Chapter fifteen: Invisible to the Naked ...

To my wonderful Prereader who reads all of my chapters for this story and What lies in a Destiny. Thank you for all of your help, I really appreciate it, more than you could ever guess.  
  
Chapter fifteen: Invisible to the Naked Eye  
  
"Oy Buns what's the matter? You look a little under the weather?" A quick glance outside the window, told him it was going to be another warm May day.  
  
Grinning, George slung his arm over the short girl's shoulder. "I haven't seen you smile in weeks." Peering down at her, his grin faltered to see her face twisted with worry. "Buns?"  
  
Ducking her head, "Bunny replied lightly, "I'm alright." Licking her lips, she quickly asked, "Why is everyone mad at Harry, and Hermione?" She shivered, not to mention Neville, the poor boy.  
  
He pulled back, and reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Well, Harry, Hermione, and Neville were caught wanderin' the halls two nights ago, and lost a hundred and fifty points." Gapping, Bunny whirled around to face him, "What! Are serious?" When he nodded, Bunny fell against the wall, her heart hammering. Her head fell into her hands, she felt like crying.  
  
Lifting her eyes, she murmured, "That's why Flint didn't pound me to a bloody pulp this morning. Slytherin is in the lead now, aren't they."  
  
George nodded, his hands dropping to his sides. "Yea." after a brief minute of silence, he added, "Gryffindor is in last."  
  
Pushing herself from the wall, She wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him tight. "Thanks George." Flushing, he asked, "For what?"  
  
She broke out into a grin, when she looked up at him, "For being my friend." Standing up on her tiptoes, she pecked his cheek, before moving back. "Well you better get to class, and I should get to the library." Waving as she moved, Bunny hurried off down the corridor, leaving the red haired boy in her dust.  
  
When she reached the library, it was three minutes later than she had hoped to arrive. Spotting a familiar blue haired girl, her heart filled with joy. "Ami!" Bunny reached the Ravenclaw girl's table, and fell into the seat across from her. "Morning Ami."  
  
The book she had stored in her bag, fell onto the tabletop with a thud. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
Looking up Ami shook her head, "Its all right Bunny. So what class did you need to study in?" She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, "All of them. But right now I really need to work on History. Professor Binns is so boring!" Her blue eyes moved from the smart Ravenclaw, to the textbook she had brought along.  
  
"So far I've been lucky not to fall asleep, unlike Mina. But being in the infirmary so often I've missed so many lessons." She pulled the cover open, turning to chapter one. "And not to mention all those detentions! I don't have time for homework."  
  
Shaking her head, Ami reached out, and covered the book with her hand. "Well I'll do the best I can, to help."  
  
"Oy Bunny! Fancy meeting you here." Mina skipped towards them, ignoring the librarian's regard on her to be quiet, and to walk.  
  
Sliding into the seat, Mina looked from Ami to Bunny. "Oh good, you're on History, mind if I join you?" Ami's smile faltered, but it didn't completely disappear as she leaned back. "No of course not. Where should we begin-"  
  
"Ha thought I'd find you two here." Lita plopped down next to Ami and draped a casual arm over the blushing girl's shoulder. "Great! Just what I needed, to study. Are you guys on Chapter one, by chance?"  
  
Bunny giggled, "Yes we are. Would you like to join us Lita?" The brunette removed her arm to pull out her own History book. "Bloody hell, you're asking me? Didn't I tell you I forgot to take notes, because I was too busy napping?" The blonde shook her head, "No I don't believe you did. But anyway join the club, Mina sleeps through all of her classes, and I've been, well you don't want to know."  
  
Ami looked from one to the other, her face grim, even though the smile was still on her face. It was dieing out, but she made an effort to hold it up.  
  
Mina broke the silence, when her head hit the table, "Can you believe that exams are in two weeks!" She let out a pathetic whimper. "Well aren't you a cheery lot."  
  
Heads whipped around, Mina even lifted hers to look who had appeared. Jumping to her feet, Bunny embraced the dark haired girl. "Rei!" Hugging tightly, she ignored the fact that the group behind her seemed to tense. She pulled back, and turned to the three girls. "Guys, I mean girls I want you to meet Rei of the Slytherin house. She the greatest, of their lot. Rei meet some of my pals, Ami of Ravenclaw, Mina of Hufflepuff, and Lita of Gryffindor."  
  
Rei lifted her hand in a mock wave, but didn't say anything. Ami smiled politely, "Hello Rei." She then turned to the book she had been reading earlier.  
  
Mina turned to Lita without so much as a hello. Her cornflower blue eyes were guarded her lips thin with dislike. Lita nodded her head, and replied tightly, "Lestrange."  
  
Glowering at the girls, Bunny stated simply, "Well now that you know them, why don't you join us. We're having a study session." Tugging the raven- haired girl to the table, she pulled out an empty chair.  
  
Rei shook her head, "No that's all right, I just wanted to say hi. I should be going anyway." Rolling her eyes, Bunny frowned, "No, come on, sit. We would be happy to have you hang out with us." Taking a seat on the girl's right, she added, "Were working on History. None of us pay attention, so Ami offered to help."  
  
The blue haired girl ducked her head further, her smile more forced than usual.  
  
Clapping her hands together, Bunny lightened the mood, "So did anybody else notice that Binn's fly is open for every lesson?" Mina snorted, "Yes! It's so gross, you'd think he would do something about it." Lita bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, and to keep herself from being kicked out of the library. "He's such a bloody git."  
  
Ami chuckled, as she pushed her glasses up to her eyes since they had slipped down to her nose. Rei smirked, her violet eyes looking from one girl to the next. Lastly, they landed on Bunny who was giggling, as Mina commented on the gum stuck to the bottom of Professor Quirrell's shoe for the last week.  
  
So much for studying.  
  
?????  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Sliding to a stop in front of the large Gate Keeper, Bunny grinned. "Where are you going?"  
  
Looking down at her, Hagrid frowned, "You shouldn't be out here so late Bunny." She waved her hand at him, "Don't be so worried. Are you going into the Forest?" He nodded gruffly, "Like I do, every night. Now yeh get back to ther school." Nodding, Bunny replied "Okay Hagrid, talk to you tomorrow!"  
  
Bunny turned from him, and slowly started to walk back to the school. A quick glance over her shoulder, told her that he had already slipped into the Forbidden Forest. Ducking into the shadows of the school, she reached into the bag hanging from her shoulder. "I'm just borrowing it."  
  
She pulled out Harry's cloak, and she frowned. Finders keepers, right? But it wasn't like she was going to keep it anyway. She just wanted to find out what was in the Forest that everyone was so worried about.  
  
Taking the cloak, she threw it on over her head, and started across the grounds. Pushing a limb out of her way, she entered the forest even though she was not wanted there. Taking a path that Hagrid had used before, she followed it deep into the trees.  
  
Climbing over a nurse log, ducking under low limb, and squeezing down the narrow trail, she slowly made progress. She came to an abrupt stop, and peered out through the brush to see what was in the clearing of trees and shrubs. Standing there, all alone was a centaur.  
  
It wasn't Bane, or Ronan the two she knew from her other ventures into the forest. This one looked much younger, with light hair and fur. Quite handsome really, with his pale blue eyes.  
  
As quiet as she could possibly be, she slipped out into the clearing to get a better look. She kept her distance, but was now not hidden within the trees. Even with the cloak, she felt vulnerable.  
  
Looking at her feet to see where she stepped, she slowly made her way around the clearing, keeping to the trees, but not entering them. She reached the other side, and was about to sneak into the safety of the leaves, when a sound stopped her. Craning her head around, she nearly gasped in fright.  
  
He must have been looking right at her. His eyes trained directly on her, but he made no sound. She looked down at herself, afraid to find her body, but she was invisible. A glance at her hands had the same results.  
  
Bunny moved back silently, she tried to ease her way out of the clearing, when the Centaur had looked away.  
  
But it was too good to be true.  
  
"You're the one Bane has warned us about." She let out a squeak of protest, her body nearly deflating into a puddle, from the shock. Slowly, he turned to her, his face calm, his eyes cool. "You have no reason to hide any longer." Gnawing on her bottom lip, Bunny hesitantly, let the cloak drop from her shoulders. "How did you? I thought I had been-"  
  
"You were. But you cannot mask the smell that lingers from you." Raising an eyebrow, she lifted her arm to sniff, wondering if it had been that long since her last shower. The centaur chuckled, "No, I mean the smell of the lake. Bane told us it was strong, but he didn't say how strong. You are one of them I can see that now. Well smell actually."  
  
Bunny frowned, "Are you going to kick me out, like Bane did?" He nodded, "I'm afraid I must. It is not safe here any longer. I will take you back."  
  
She shook her head, "But I can't go yet! I need to find out what's in this forest, and I'm not going to let you stop me." Shaking visibly, she tried her hardest to sound convincing. She wasn't exactly one to be stubborn.  
  
The centaur frowned, "Do not argue with me. Bane has forbidden you from this place, and it is my duty to take you back. For your sake." Bunny gritted her teeth, to keep them from chattering together. "Why is it so dangerous? What is here that has everyone worried, even Dumbledore." She knitted her brows together, when he made no move to speak.  
  
"If you wont tell me, then-" she trailed off, as she whirled around, and bolted into the trees. Taking the cloak as she went, she yanked it up over her head, and entered a path leading farther and farther from the school.  
  
She could hear the galloping hooves behind her, but she didn't let it stop her. Glancing left, then right, she took a sharp turn straying from the trail. Now in the direction towards the lake, she felt her chest heave.  
  
Tripping out into another clearing, she hit the ground, the cloak slipping off her shoulders. Gasping, her head jerked up hoping to find herself alone.  
  
She wasn't alone, but she wasn't exactly in someone's company.  
  
Staring, she wondered if what she saw was real. Climbing to her feet, she clutched the cloak tightly in her hand. Afraid to go any closer, she stood there, not sure what to do.  
  
Something burst from the trees behind her; the centaur had managed to follow her scent, and had caught up with her. "Oh no." Seeing him from over her shoulder, she asked, "Is that. was that.?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes."  
  
Finding some of her strength, Bunny slowly moved towards the heavenly creature lying lifeless on the forest floor. Its beauty was breath taking. The white fur was flawless the mane and tail unkempt. But on its neck a silvery substance seeped from a wound.  
  
Now only a foot away, she asked, "What happened?"  
  
Sighing, the centaur followed her to the creature's side. "It was killed, and something drank its blood."  
  
Drawing in a sharp breath, she fell to her knees, "How horrible." She reached out, touching its back, running her fingers along the smooth fur. "Why would someone do such a thing?"  
  
"To live. A unicorn's blood could save a man who was on the verge of death. But there is a price, for slaying something so innocent." Bunny glanced at him, her eyes filled with hurt. "Well there should be. Killing a Unicorn, who would do such a thing." She looked away, as tears filled her eyes. An innocent life taken, just so that someone greedy could live.  
  
Laying her head against the creature's belly, she closed her eyes. "Something so pure should never be killed for such a selfish act."  
  
The centaur nodded, his eyes never leaving her. "You must leave now."  
  
She didn't move to get up, but instead draped an arm over the unicorn as if she were going to hug it. "I'm going to find out who did it." Pulling away, she kissed her fingers, and reached out to touch the end of the unicorn's horn.  
  
"Bunny?"  
  
Just as she looked up to find Hagrid entering the area, the tip of her fingers touched the horn. A bright light sparked, shooting into her hand. She barely let out a scream, before the force of the jolt that had hit her, threw her back.  
  
?????  
  
"I don't understand it."  
  
"There isn't much to understand Poppy. It appears that that Unicorn had a little life left after all."  
  
"Then she's cured?"  
  
"Not entirely."  
  
?????  
  
"Ron are you okay?" Hugging her book tightly to her chest, she hurried after her red haired friend. He held his head down, his eyes glued to the floor as he walked to his next class. "Ron!" He stopped, and lifted his head to look. When she reached him, she found his face nearly as red as his hair. "Ron, are you feeling okay?" Reaching up, she touched his forehead, "You're burning up." Shaking his head, Ron stammered, "No, no I'm all right." His eyes moved over her, as his body seemed to tense. Bunny frowned at his weird behavior, a single brow raised in question. "You sure are acting strange." "Err well, what about you? I heard you were taken into the infirmary last Wednesday." Direction his attention to his bag, he adjusted the strap hanging on to his shoulder. Bunny winced at the word infirmary. She was really starting to dislike it there. Madam Pomfrey treated her like a wounded animal every time she tried to do anything. After the incident in the forest, Hagrid had taken her to the hospital wing, where she spent the last three days in bed, getting used to being semi normal again. Or so the nurse had told her. "Bunny?" Flushing, she ducked her head, "Erm sorry about that Ron. I went into the Forbidden Forest, and got myself hurt is all." She lifted her head, ignoring the burning sensation on her cheeks. She must be red as a tomato. Glancing over her shoulder, she added, "well I better go. Meeting Ami for more studying. Talk to you later okay." Moving around him, she half turned and waved. Missing the sadden expression on his face, she hurried off down the hall to reach the library on time. "Miss Moon." Sliding to a halt on the cold floor, Bunny swiveled around. "Professor Dumbledore!" Her hands clutched the front of her uniform, as if the simple gesture could with hold her racing heart. Relaxing some, when a gentle smile touched his lips, he waved a hand for her to follow him. Throwing a glance down the stairs, leading to the library, Bunny glumly followed the Headmaster. "How are you feeling Miss Moon?" Tilting her head slightly, she replied, "I'm all right. I am really sorry for disobeying you Professor Dumbledore." She lowered her eyes to her feet, as her nerves jumbled together. Shaking his head, the older man replied, "It is quite all right, I understand your intentions clearly. But what I am worried about is the object you hold in your possession that does not belong to you." Looking up sharply, she wondered how he could have known. As far as she knew, no one had a clue that she had Harry's cloak. A soft smile graced the Headmaster's lips, "I know a lot of things. But it very important that you give it back to its rightful owner." "I never intended to keep it Professor Dumbledore. I was just borrowing is all." She uneasily crossed her arms over her chest. He nodded, "I know, but you will need to give it back and very soon." Dropping her gaze to the floor again, she replied, "Okay Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore stopped, and turned towards her. "And leave this note with it, if you could." Taking the folded piece of paper, she looked up at the old man. Nodding, she stated, "I will." He pointed in the direction they had come from, "I believe you were in a hurry to get somewhere, before I stopped you." Gasping, Bunny shrieked, "Oh no I'm going to be late!" Whipping around, she bolted down the corridor, already ten minutes late for study hour with the girls.  
  
?????  
  
Bunny tapped her chin thoughtfully from where she stood. "What did Lita say?" Raking her mind for the password, she could have cried in frustration.  
  
Tugging the cloak firmly over her shoulders, she wished someone would be kind enough to be sneaking about at the moment. But Harry, Hermione and Neville were out in the Forbidden Forest serving their detention.  
  
She glanced at her watch nervously, it was nearly twelve, and they were due back at any time. "Come on think. What did Lita say during study?"  
  
Throwing out a random sentence she remembered her Gryffindor friend saying to her, she waited. The painting of a large woman in a pink dress didn't budge. "Bloody hell." She smacked her head with the palm of her hand.  
  
Jerking up, the words came to her in a flash. "Caput Draconis." The door swung open, and Bunny bolted into the common room. It was a lot like the Hufflepuff room, but in red and gold.  
  
Turning to the flight of stairs, she raced up them, trying not to make a sound. Reaching the top of the spiral staircase, she reached the first year's dormitory. Only three of the five beds were occupied.  
  
Tip-toeing across the room, she reached Ron's bed. Moving from his sleeping form, she searched the two empty beds. The paused at the foot of one of the beds. "This must be Harry's."  
  
Pulling back the covers, she tugged off the cloak. Folding it neatly she laid it down within the sheets. "Oh the note." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the folded parchment, along with another. "What?"  
  
Ron stirred, which caused Bunny to freeze at where she stood. The red haired boy rolled over, and stayed fast asleep. Sighing in relief, Bunny looked at one note to the other. She turned one over, and found her name scrawled over it.  
  
Bunny set the other note, the one Dumbledore had given her on the cloak, and she turned to the window nearby. The light of the moon outside was enough to help her read what was on the paper. She unfolded the piece of parchment, and held it up.  
  
Frowning she read it again, before she looked over at the sleeping boy. Was that why he had acted so strangely before? A quick glance at her watch was enough to push her into action. She stuffed the note into the pocket of her robes, before moving to the stairs. Quietly she made her way down them to the common room. She reached the portrait without fault, and slid it open. Glancing back into the room, she couldn't help but wonder, "but aren't we friends already? Why does he think he has to ask me to be his girl friend?"  
  
She shut the door silently behind her, before she hurried off to her common room. She would talk to Ron tomorrow; right now she needed to get some sleep. It had been a long couple of days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yea this chapter took a while to get out, but for some good reasons. One, I'm working, two, getting ready for senior year, and three, I am so hooked on Fooly Cooly, and Blue Gender. Lmfao!!!! Love those shows. So I haven't had a lot of time to write this story. I've also been writing another story, that I started last year, but don't worry reviewers; I'm not quitting on yea yet. About one to two more chapters to go. Then Bunny Moon and the Unwritten Diary will be in progress. Well read, review (if you can, thank you) and most of all, enjoy!  
  
I noticed that it's a real fight now for couples. Since Bunny will be only 11 next stories, I will continue the votes. But I plan a little romance with each guy, including Wood. Don't forget the other girl's too. Not all of them will get matched, but a few at least. Hope to hear from you in the reviews, till next chapter.  
  
Polls!  
  
Harry/Bunny: 59  
  
Ron/Bunny: 34  
  
Ron/Ami: 5  
  
Ron/Hermione: 5  
  
Draco/Bunny: 34  
  
Draco/Lita: 10  
  
Fred or George/Bunny: 1  
  
Fred of George/Mina: 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chaser: 9  
  
Keeper: 2  
  
Beater: 2  
  
Well enjoy! Tata for now LP signing out 


	16. Chapter sixteen: An Unsettling Web Long ...

Chapter sixteen: An Unsettling Web Long Forgotten  
  
Four full days of exams, what an awful week. Closing her eyes, Bunny wished she could just fall asleep at the library table. But sleep wasn't willing to come to her now, not when she was exhausted beyond belief, and nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
She had studied day and night, with little sleep, hoping she could pass all her exams with flying colors. Reaching up, she covered her mouth as she yawned lazily.  
  
Two weeks and two days left of school. The thought was almost enough to make her jump for joy. Except the thought of not seeing everyone for three whole months squashed the joy before she could experience the feel of it.  
  
"You look beat girl." Lita slammed her books onto the table with a loud thump that jolted Bunny out of her thoughts. "Eh?" Lifting her head, she looked at the brunette accusingly. Grinning, Lita tried to lift her blonde companion's spirit, "Come on girl, you should be celebrating. We survived our exams, and there is only two weeks of school!" She pumped her arms in the air enthusiastically.  
  
Ami, who had just entered the quiet library, moved to the table with the only occupants in the room. "Well that is if you passed your exams. If you didn't then you repeat first year all over again."  
  
Lita wrinkled her nose at the blue haired girl, "Don't burst the poor girl's bubble yet, Ames. Give her a day to enjoy the freedom." Ami chuckled, as she slid into the empty seat on the other side of the blonde. "Feeling okay Bunny?"  
  
She lifted her head from the table, after she had tried unsuccessfully to rest once more. Looking from the two she sat in between, she replied, "Just a little tired, I haven't gotten much sleep these past few nights."  
  
"You haven't gotten any sleep, between your lamp light being on till the wee hours of the night, and Hannah's snoring, I haven't closed my eyes for 72 hours!" Mina slapped her bag down on the table, her face flushed with anger. "I totally bombed those tests, I know it." Reaching out, Ami touched the girl's hand, "I'm sure you did fine Mina. You studied with us, and you learned a lot."  
  
Flustered, Mina wrenched her hand away, and snapped, "Yea but I fell asleep during the History exam! I didn't answer half the test!" Bunny chortled, "You fell asleep?"  
  
Lita grinned, trying to keep herself from laughing. Ami pursed her lips together, but it didn't stop her body from shaking, from silent giggles. Glaring at the three in front of her Mina, shouted, "Its not funny!"  
  
"But of course it is. Who else could fall asleep during an important test, but the infamous Mina." Turning her cool blue eyes to the young Slytherin girl, she gritted, "Like you have room to talk. You spaced out during the Herbology Exam."  
  
Rei smirked, "because I finished it an hour earlier than anybody else." She slipped into the seat at Ami's right, and leaned back in her seat. Mina grunted with distaste, before plopping down in the chair between Lita and Rei. "Whatever."  
  
Bunny grinned, her weariness shoved aside as she looked at her four friends. In the past week they had gotten close, and the thought of it made her happy. They were the greatest, and she knew she was going to miss them terribly when school was out.  
  
"So Ames how do you think you did on the old Potion exam?" Lita leaned forward in her seat, studying the blue haired girl across from her. The girl flushed, ducking her head slightly, when she was dragged into the sudden conversation. "I well."  
  
"Lita are you insane?" Mina slammed her fist on the table. "Why do you want to talk about exams, you know if you ask her, she's just going to go off in that weird language of hers." Lita chuckled, as Rei elbowed the blonde, "You git! Don't you have any bloody morals?"  
  
Mina wrinkled her nose at the dark haired girl to her left, "Well if I never-" Rei cut her off, "No you don't! And talk about brain dead. She doesn't speak another language, she just speaks scientifically."  
  
Ami smirked, her blue eyes dancing from one girl to the other. "I, well I can speak five other languages." The Slytherin whirled around to look at her, a dark eyebrow raised. Counting off her fingers, Ami named them, "English, Spanish, German, French, and Japanese. My mum traveled a lot, and I learned how to speak them fluently."  
  
Nodding the young Gryffindor brunette slapped her hand on the blonde next to her, "See Mina, you were right for once."  
  
She nodded, and then suddenly snapped, "What do you mean for once?"  
  
Shaking her head, Bunny turned from the conversation, she could see turning into an argument. At least for once it wasn't with her in it. Looking towards the door, she was startled to hear a high-pitched voice right outside.  
  
"Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong."  
  
What on Earth?  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
She instantly recognized Hermione's voice. The first one she wasn't too sure about. Pushing back her chair, she held up her hand to her friends, before moving to the door. Peeking out, she caught sight of Hermione heading down one way of the hall. Ron and Harry were going down the other.  
  
Now what could that have been all about?  
  
"Bunny?"  
  
Looking back over her shoulder, she replied, "Hey guys I'll have to talk to you later." Without saying another word, she slipped out of the library moving down the hallway Hermione took.  
  
"Hmm, she forgot her bag."  
  
"Well you know old Bunny, forgetful as always."  
  
?????  
  
Tiptoeing down the marble staircase, she crouched down at the top, and peered down from her perch. Hermione was standing near the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
Watching closely, she caught sight of Snape, as he came out. He paused, and turned to Hermione.  
  
"And what are you up to Miss Granger?" Bunny frowned, as she watched the dark bushy haired girl nearly jump out of her skin in fright. "I-I was waiting f-for Professor Flitwick."  
  
Couching lower in her position, she tried to get a better look.  
  
"Err, Buns, what are you looking for? Yeh lose sumthin?" Jumping to her feet, she whirled around to find George and Fred grinning down at her from above.  
  
"Hey Fred, George." from the corner of her eyes, she saw Snape go back into the entrance hall. At the second the door shut, Hermione bolted across the room, and raced up the stairs. She didn't even notice her, standing there in front of the Weasley twins. "Yea, I found it. Uh, gotta go!" Moving around them, she hurried up the stairs to catch up to Hermione. Racing down the halls, she ignored the curious stares she received. She reached the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room, just as it shut.  
  
Glancing around herself, she whispered the password, and the picture swung open. Grinning, she slipped inside, the door shutting tightly behind her. "Bunny?"  
  
She looked around the Common room, and quickly found three Gryffindors seated closely together. "So, care to join me in on your little plan?"  
  
Harry frowned, "how do you know the password?" Bunny giggled, "I know a lot about this school than you would think." She winked, before skipping across the room, to plop down in a chair with the others. "So. spill. What are the latest events?"  
  
Ron was bright red in the face, as he looked at her. "Uh well."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Oh Ron!" Harry frowned at the two, "Will you two get your acts together, we don't have time to fight."  
  
Glancing from one to the other, she asked, "What can I do to help?"  
  
He looked at her then, his face serious. "Well, you can keep an eye on Snape."  
  
"Snape? What does he-? You guys wont ever give up, will you? Its not Snape, but if you wont believe me, fine. How do you expect me to watch him anyway?"  
  
Hermione quickly answered her, "Detention. That will keep him in his office for the night."  
  
Bunny could feel heat rise to her cheeks, "WHAT?!?! Are you crazy! I will not spend an hour in that creeps presence any longer than I have to. Give me another job."  
  
Shaking his head, Ron rid himself of his embarrassment, and replied, "No it would be perfect. The stone will be safe if he's too busy."  
  
Glaring at the three, she hissed, "I refuse!" Harry suddenly moved forward, bringing his face closer to hers, "Please Bunny, we need someone to watch Snape. Please."  
  
A blush stained her cheeks, and she pulled back instinctively, "I, err- Fine." She shot to her feet, and stocked across the room. "But, you guys owe me big."  
  
The painting slammed shut behind her.  
  
"Did you give her the note?"  
  
"I, yea."  
  
?????  
  
She tapped her chin thoughtfully. How did one go about getting detention? Frowning, she muttered, "Its not like I always went looking for it. I just always got caught doing something I wasn't supposed to do." Bunny paced the corridor, unsure how to get the Potion master riled up, but not too much.  
  
Turning, she reached into the pocket of her robes, and pulled out her wand. She looked at it thoughtfully, and then pointed it at the suit of armors that lined the wall.  
  
Bunny flicked her wrist, and the armor closest to her fell into the one next to it. Covering her ears with her hands, she watched as the domino theory worked. Wincing as the last one fell with a clang, she slowly dropped her hand.  
  
"Miss Moon!"  
  
She whirled around, startled to find herself in the presence of Professor McGonagall. Cursing her luck, she prayed the old woman would be lenient on her.  
  
The things I do for friends.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Trying to think of something, she blurted out pitifully, "Peeves. He, he was going to pull a prank and I was trying to." she paused to think of a good excuse, then tried, "stop him." She bit her lip, nearly drawing blood, as the witch's eyes bore hard into her.  
  
"Hey! You can't blame this one on me, first year." The school's poltergeist seemingly appeared behind her. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he seemed quite upset.  
  
McGonagall looked at him, and then back down at her. "I see. Very well, I believe I will talk to Albus about you Peeves."  
  
"But-but."  
  
Bunny felt like laughing. What luck, to have the prankster himself to appear and make her lie more believable. Even though she felt slightly rotten inside, she could almost jump for joy as well.  
  
He suddenly glared at her, before he snapped, "How clever, very clever, first year!" He then vanished, just as quickly as he had appeared.  
  
"Even so, you should not have taken matters into your own hands. Five points will be taken from Hufflepuff."  
  
Turning to the Professor, she begged, "But, butt- err, I mean, can I have detention instead? Please, I'll- I'll even take it with Professor Snape." She could have kicked herself. There was no way the old bat would give her that.  
  
There was a slight strain in the silence that lingered afterwards. Then suddenly the woman spoke up, "You'd prefer detention, with Professor Snape? Fine. One hour tonight. I'll see you tomorrow in class Miss Moon." McGonagall then left her standing in her wake.  
  
Bunny could have laughed at the absurdly of it. Who would have thought? On her way to her common room, she couldn't hold back the grin on her face.  
  
Phase one was complete.  
  
?????  
  
What a mistake this turned out to be.  
  
"Forget it, I'll take the five points." She muttered glumly. On her hands and knees, she felt like screaming. But the thought was squashed from her mind the instant she heard his voice. "What was that Moon?"  
  
Cringing, she looked over her shoulder at Professor Snape. He stood in the doorway of the classroom his glare directed squarely at her. She quickly stated innocently, "Oh nothing Professor Snape."  
  
She turned back around, and feverishly went back to scrubbing. Damn them all to hell! Some friends she thought she had. And here she had thought they really needed her, really wanted her help.  
  
"A decoy." She cursed beneath her breath, scrubbing the floor hard in one spot with the toothbrush. Tears filled her eyes, as anger seized her. They were going through the trap door, and had gotten her out of their way.  
  
Her chest heaved, her stomach lurching. "Are you getting any work done?"  
  
Her jaw locked, and she whirled on him, her bottom lip quivering, "Don't. push me. around!" Her voice wavered, and it took all her strength not to break. His eyes narrowed on her, and he hissed, "Watch your mouth first year, or you'll wind up with more lost points. And from what I've seen, Hufflepuff can't afford to lose anymore like Gryffindor." He smirked, his amusement at the thought, evident.  
  
Without much thought, she bit out, "I don't care! Take a hundred points if you want! You're still a CREEP!!!!"  
  
After she said that, she turned back to her scrubbing, her face twisted with agony. A damn decoy. They still didn't trust her, still didn't believe she could be their friend.  
  
"Its all I wanted. Is that so much to ask?" She paused; her hand gripping her pink toothbrush Snape had forced her to use to clean the floor.  
  
Still enraged by her last comment, Snape gritted out, "what are you muttering about now?"  
  
Shaking her head, she went back to work. Her chest heaved again, her heart shattering to pieces. What had she done to lose their faith, to lose their trust in her? Was it because she believed in Snape? Because they thought she took his side?  
  
But hadn't she proved herself enough, that she despised him? That she didn't care for the creep, who made her scrub his walls and floors with her own toothbrush?  
  
Her hand trembled, and the brush slipped from her fingers. Drawing back, she pulled her hand to her mouth as if it had been burned. Unable to stop the words, they flowed from her mouth like a curse, "Damn you Harry Potter."  
  
She choked on the sob rising in her throat. She couldn't swallow it back, and the tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"What? What did you say?"  
  
Why did she have to break down now? In front of the last man she wanted to see her tears. Why couldn't she control her emotions, to stop the tears when she had enough of them? Because she wasn't normal, she wasn't complete yet.  
  
She still had a little bit of him left in her.  
  
A scream erupted from her throat, tearing at her lungs. She clutched her arm, as painful tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh god!" She collapsed, sending the bucket spilling across the floor.  
  
It had been so long, and now there had not been any warning to its pain. "Make it stop!" She screamed again, her nails digging into the burning sensation on her forearm.  
  
"Bunny?" He sounded genuinely concerned, but she paid no attention to him. "He's in trouble."  
  
She scrambled to her feet, knowing exactly what she needed to do. Like that day during the Quidditch game.  
  
"Harry's in trouble!"  
  
She ran from the room, racing down the corridor and up the old stairs. Sprinting to the marble staircase, she didn't stop to breathe. As she reached the second floor, she was already bolting to the next set of stairs. On the third landing, she reached into her robes, pulling out her wand.  
  
As she raced down the Forbidden corridor, she was unaware of the faint sound of footfalls behind her. The only thing on her mind was the thought of Harry. Harry, and the burning mark on her forearm that was giving her some sort of sign.  
  
?????  
  
Throwing the door open, she was met with the sight of Fluffy. Big and black, with large sharp teeth, Bunny didn't feel the slightest afraid. Pointing her wand she jerked it to the right. The poor three head dog was sent into the wall with a loud thud.  
  
Bunny ran across the room, trying to fight the building hysteria. "Sorry!" Jumping into the open trapdoor, she narrowly missed getting her head bit off by one angry pup.  
  
Landing hard in a tangle of roots, she froze. Holding her breath, she feared to move, when the roots beneath started to twitch. The burning in her arm intensified, and she gritted her teeth, "Oh, I don't have time for this!"  
  
Aiming her wand, she swished and flicked it, and the roots went wild. Jumping to her feet, she took the distraction to her advantage. Hurtling herself forward she made it off in time before the Cheering Charm wore off.  
  
When she reached the edge of the room, her foot hit air, and she pitched forward. Letting out a squeal of fright, she was thrown down a shoot.  
  
Bunny hit the floor with a smack, and was sent rolling across it into a line of brooms. "Oh that's going to leave a mark."  
  
"Bunny?"  
  
Blinking, she opened her blue eyes to find hundreds of little birds flying above her. "What?" At a closer inspection, she was shocked to find that they were actually keys with wings.  
  
"Bunny?"  
  
Bunny sat up, and turned to the open door to find Hermione lugging an unconscious Ron with her. "Ron!" Climbing to her feet, she hurried towards them, "is he all right, what happened, where's Harry?"  
  
Holding up her hand, Hermione answered delicately, "He's gonna be fine. He just has a bump on the head. Harry is facing Snape to protect the stone."  
  
"Snape? Hermione I've been with Snape all evening, serving detention. Whoever Harry is with, it isn't that creep!" She looked worriedly to the door. "Get Ron to the infirmary, I'll go after Harry."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Okay. Oh Bunny." She paused looking back at the Gryffindor. "If Harry left any of the potion, it's the tiniest bottle in the row, to get through the black flame. Please be careful."  
  
Unsure what the girl was talking about, she nodded, "Thanks." Turning around, she entered the next room. It was a giant chest board. But for some reason all the pieces were shattered, only a few were remaining intact. Shaking her head, Bunny raced across the board to the other side.  
  
She pushed open the door, and entered the most god awful smelling room she ever been in. Plugging her nose, she nearly gagged. Lying asleep on the floor was a sleeping troll  
  
Thank heavens.  
  
Gingerly she stepped around him, hoping to not to wake him. She made it successfully to the door, and she entered the next room.  
  
Stepping into the room, she felt like she was in her Potion class. In front of her was a table with a row of potion bottles. But there was no black flame.  
  
Eying her surroundings, she moved to the table and picked out the bottle Hermione had told her about. It was empty. "Oh well."  
  
Setting it down, she moved across the room to the door, and pushed it open. She was jolted to find Harry in a struggle with Professor Quirrell. The burning in her arm seared her skin, almost making her cry out. Biting down on her lip, she forced it back.  
  
What could she do?  
  
Harry grabbed at Quirrell's face burning his skin. The Professor rolled away, and Harry went after him. Her hand flew to her mouth, how could she help him?  
  
Quirrell screamed, as Harry clung to his arm, burning the flesh there. Why couldn't Quirrell touch his skin? What was going on?  
  
Suddenly a voice shouted over the man's screams, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"  
  
No!  
  
"Harry! Harry!"  
  
Pulling out her wand she aimed at Quirrell who had wrenched his arm away from Harry, sending the boy to the floor. Something from her memory slipped into her mind, a faded thought of a dark stormy night with creatures in black cloaks. Shaking her head to clear it, she shouted, "Crucio!"  
  
Quirrell went down screaming in agony.  
  
Falling to her knees, Bunny's stomach heaved. Gasping for air, she gagged. Her body shuddered, the screams killing her on the inside. They were too familiar  
  
No, no not again.  
  
'She had followed her mum out of the house, and down the street. Had hid beneath a parked van, at the opening of an alleyway, as her mum confronted a dark figure. She had seen from behind her fingers-'  
  
Shuddering, she tried to shove back the horrible memories, the nightmare she didn't want to remember.  
  
Bunny?  
  
Blinking, she wondered if she was hearing things. Bunny lifted her head to find someone walking towards her. They were trying to talk to her. But the roaring rain and thunder in her ears was enough to block out the real world.  
  
"Bunny!"  
  
'Mum!'  
  
The last thing she saw before she fainted was the faint image of her mother's dull eyes staring at her, as if the life had been drained from them.  
  
?????  
  
~~ One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand, four .  
  
Crash!  
  
Yelping Bunny sat up in bed, throwing off her covers. Staring out the window, she shuddered as the rain pelted against the glass.  
  
A sound outside her door startled her. Lying back down, she pulled the blankets to her neck, and closed her eyes.  
  
Bunny?  
  
She didn't move, didn't even open her eyes at the sound of her mother entering the room.  
  
My little rabbit. My brave little Bunny. Please forgive me.  
  
The door shut silently, and the crash outside her window rocked her awake. Scrambling out of the bed, she slipped into the pink bunny slippers, and tiptoed to the door. Opening it, she peeked out into the hallway.  
  
The creak of the stairs pushed her to move. Scurrying down the narrow hall, she reached the top of the stairs as the front door shut. Bunny looked around, before silently she descended down to the first floor. Taking care to miss the fifth stair down, she made it successfully without a sound.  
  
Mum?  
  
She peered out the window to see a figure walking away from the house.  
  
Mum?  
  
Her mother had forgotten her umbrella. Grabbing the black one her mother liked best, she pulled the door open and entered the storm.  
  
Running out into the rain she hurried after her mother who was huddled in her rain jacket, her head bent as she moved down the dark street. The streetlights were off, and there wasn't a sound that could penetrate the pattering of rain hitting asphalt, and the boom of thunder when lightning struck.  
  
One one thousand, two one thousand, three.  
  
Crash!  
  
Crying out, she picked up her pace, her little legs trying to carry her along. The dark figure ahead of her grew clearer and clearer as she ran faster. Sliding to a stop she nearly ran into a parked van. Gasping, she peered around the back of it, and found her mother entering a dark and dank alley.  
  
Mum?  
  
She wanted to call out to her, to beg for her not go in. A loud boom sent her to the ground and crawling on her belly to get under the van.  
  
Shivering from the rain she clutched the umbrella close as she curled into a ball.  
  
Mum!  
  
Looking down the alley, she watched her mother as she argued with a man. A bulky figure with others behind him, they were all cloaked in black.  
  
Mum!!  
  
The crashing of the lightning muffled her screams. One of the streetlights hit the ground, sparks flying. Lightning struck the street, and Bunny screamed in terror. Her hand flew to her face covering her eyes.  
  
Mum, help me!  
  
She cried, her body shaking in fear, fear of the storm, fear of the dark, but most of all fear of the men dressed in black.  
  
Crucio!  
  
Looking through the cracks of her fingers, she screamed, her fingers digging into her face. The bulky figure withered in pain on the wet floor, his screams of agony terrified her, but also, one of the cloaked men had tackled her mother to the ground.  
  
MUM!  
  
Still screaming, she dragged her body from beneath the van, skinning her elbows and knees on the cement. Gasping and crying she ran all the way home.  
  
But not even she could black out the lifeless gray eyes that stared at her without life.  
~~  
  
?????  
  
Bunny shot up in bed screaming and crying that morning. Covering her face, she couldn't hold back the tears. Why couldn't she push it away, why couldn't she forget the horrible night she had followed her mother?  
  
Go away, I don't want to remember.  
  
Sobbing she rolled to her side and curled into a ball much like she had that night. But she wasn't given the time to feel guilty or to even hate herself. For someone had come to her that night, in the hospital.  
  
Opening one blurry eye at the sound of her name, she saw white. Blinking, she wiped at her eyes to clear her vision. "P-Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"You know you gave a lot of people quite a fright." He moved closer so that he stood near her bed. "You're friends were worried when you never came to dinner, or to your classes today." His kind eyes moved over her shivering form beneath the blankets briefly.  
  
Sinking into her bed she ducked her head shamefully. "They were worried about me?"  
  
Nodding the older man turned to look at the doors. "Of all my years here at Hogwarts, not once have I been able to do, what you have done in the last year Bunny."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Gazing back at her he answered softly, "You brought the houses together. Never, not when I was teaching, or as the Headmaster, seen a Slytherin interact with one of a house that didn't belong to theirs." He paused his eyes moved to the wall, as if he was slightly distracted. "Of course your friends worried about you Bunny, you are the only thing they can agree on. You hold them together." Suddenly he shook his head, "Don't mind me, I guess I'm a little jealous. But now to the matter at hand."  
  
Wincing, she blurted out before he could continue, "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore. I went against your rules again. But I- I knew Harry was in trouble, like the last time." she clenched her fist, "I couldn't, even though I was mad at him."  
  
"Bunny." He laid a hand on her shoulder, "I know. Severus told me what happened. I feared this might be true. I believe we have much to talk about." Looking to the bed beyond her with a quick glance, he took a seat upon the empty one next to her. He faced her, his face kind, yet serious. "How much do you know of your mother?"  
  
"My mum?" The image of the gray eyes flashed in her mind. Shivering, she answered, "Only what she told me. About her times here at Hogwarts, and about the wizardry world. About magic, and that's it, really. She worked with her best friend at the candy store, where I- I'm at now."  
  
Sighing Dumbledore shook his head, "There is much I need to explain." Pausing he picked his words carefully, "Bunny your mother worked for the Ministry of Magic. During the times of Voldemort's rein, she." he hesitated, unsure how to explain something as difficult as what he had to say.  
  
"She was a spy, Bunny. She went under cover as a death eater, and helped the Ministry of Magic to stop Voldemort."  
  
Bunny caught her lip between her teeth, her eyes filling with tears. "My mum?" She wavered, and she was forced to wait to control her emotions. "That's why we moved so much?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Well after Voldemort's defeat, her secret was somehow found out."  
  
Frowning he stopped short. "Bunny, last night, do you know that you used one of the unforgivable curses?" Startled by the change of topic, she shook her head, "I did?"  
  
His frown deepened, "Bunny were you- did you see." Dragging in a rugged breath she feared the question. "See what?"  
  
"Bunny were you there the night your mother was killed?"  
  
Tears rushed to her eyes, and she vigorously shook her head, "No! Why would you ask that?"  
  
Sighing, he added, "Bunny one of the death eaters the one that was caught that night, your mother used one of the unforgivable curses on him. The same one you used on Professor Quirrell."  
  
Bunny shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know any of the unforgivable curses."  
  
Dumbledore stood, "I see. Well whether you did or did not Bunny, you saved Harry's life from Voldemort."  
  
"V-V." she couldn't say it, she couldn't even think it. Gasping, she struggled to breathe. "He- he."  
  
Nodding he answered, "Yes Voldemort was there, using Professor Quirrell as a puppet. But it's all over for now. Why don't you rest, for you have had a long night, and you have only been sleeping for a mere three hours."  
  
Patting her shoulder he smiled warmly, "rest young one, you will be safe at home before you know it."  
  
When he finally left, Bunny found herself lying on her side wide-awake and shaking in fear. The Dark Lord, she had actually been near him. Shuddering she closed her eyes hard, trying to smooth her jumbled nerves.  
  
Opening her eyes, she saw Harry fast asleep two beds down from hers.  
  
He was the Boy Who Lived. With that thought she took comfort, and was finally able to fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay we are almost to the end, can I hear a cheer? YAY!!!! Finally I know long story but it almost over. One more chap one more chap. I have decided on a few things, such as Bunny's Quidditch position. Hehe it will be SO much fun.  
  
Umm well I think I will leave the romance polls for this last chapter, and will decide if I want to continue with the votes into the next Story. I'm almost afraid to lose half my readers if I close the votes early. But if you don't like the couple in this story then I promise I will try and write a story of a couple you prefer. Give any preferences, I could use a challenge.  
  
Maybe I will consider writing a HP/SM story later on with Usagi and another senshi going to Hogwarts. Well who knows, I sure don't. But tell me did you like this chapter, or did you not. I was pretty fond of the end, I believe somewhat original. Don't worry Bunny wont be pure hero, she can become the victim too. Harry is still a main factor you know, and these stories are basically a 'what if' kind of thing. What I think would happen if Bunny were there at Hogwarts the same time as everyone else. Plus a few little twists of my own to spice the story a bit.  
  
Polls!  
  
Harry/Bunny: 64 wow lots of votes on Harry, but don't you guys want something a little diff for a change?  
  
Ron/Bunny: 36 Poor guy he was doing so well in the beginning too. Must say I was looking forward to this couple.  
  
Ron/Ami: 5 now this one would be interesting. I've thought from the beginning they could work.  
  
Ron/Hermione: 6 Hmm can't say I am a fan but I can do it.  
  
Draco/Bunny: 34 Hmm it was a maybe, but I have another story with him as the guy that gets the girl.  
  
Draco/Lita: 11 now this would be FUN! Gryffindor and a Slytherin!  
  
Fred or George/Bunny: 2 err I don't think they stand a chance. I think I'll go for a protective brother kind of relationship.  
  
Fred of George/Mina: 5 I never thought of hooking her up with someone, but this might work. I could see Bunny playing matchmaker in her fourth year. Hehe.  
  
Well I think that's it.  
  
Well enjoy! Tata for now LP signing out 


	17. Chapter seventeen: This is it

Chapter seventeen: This is it  
  
Two weeks.  
  
It was all she could think of, considering she never felt so alone. The fist day at Hogwarts had been better than this. Back in London in her basement she called home, was better than this.  
  
With summer creeping up on her, she sat outside staring at the lake. She had brought this upon herself, by yelling at everyone who tried to talk to her. It wasn't like it was there fault no it was all hers. She had wanted to be alone, and alone she got.  
  
Hugging her knees to her chest she dragged her eyes from the serene surface of the lake to the pictures. Her mother never looked so happy. She was so young, and was enjoying life with her friends.  
  
Sighing Bunny closed the photo album unable to look at it any longer.  
  
In two weeks she would be back in London, away from all the memories, away from anything that reminded her of her past.  
  
When had her past become so unbearable? Because, before she had been lying to herself. Was that it? Was she too afraid to face it, now that the ugly truth was out?  
  
Rubbing her eyes, she sniffed. Her eyes were sore, and her throat was dry. To many nights filled with agonizing screams, and heartbreaking tears. Not enough sleep, and too much crying.  
  
She remembered waking up one morning to find herself huddled beneath her bed, soaking wet, like she had been out in the rain.  
  
Bunny shivered, and dropped her head between her knees, gasping. She had been terrified to find herself not in her bed. Had she been sleep walking? How had she gotten wet? How had she curled beneath her low bed, without waking anyone else in the room?  
  
No one seemed to notice her absence from her bed, not even Mina. Only Luna seemed to be the most worried about her.  
  
A sound dragged her from her thoughts. She looked up to see one of those Thestrals. Its white eyes glowed from the shade of the Forbidden Forest's trees.  
  
She hadn't ever actually seen an animal die, like she had told Hagrid. Had she been more lying to herself, than to him?  
  
She felt the dragon like eyes staring at her, watching her from the safety of the shadows. She shivered at the thought. If she could see them, then her nightmares were real. What Dumbledore had said was true.  
  
Bunny sighed, "I was jus too stubborn, to afraid to believe it. All these years, I never wanted to know the truth." She hugged her arms over her chest, as if it could hold in the pain building in her chest.  
  
Reaching for her album, she climbed to her feet. Bowing her head she started back to the castle. Two weeks left, till she could put all of this behind her. "Soon I'll be safe at home."  
  
The words sounded eerily familiar, and she wondered how being at the candy store would be safer than here. Safe from the pain, safe from the memories, or was it safe from the Dark Lord?  
  
Was that what she meant? But now that she knew he was out there, she would never feel safe again. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. Everything had been fine before she had come here.  
  
Glancing around herself wearily, she could feel eyes watch her as she trudged up the stairs to the school. There was only one place she would ever feel safe. And at that moment she wanted to feel safe, safe and warm. She wanted to feel protected from her nightmares, and the eyes of those who watched her from the Forbidden Forest.  
  
She hurried to find safety in the presence of the boy, who always made her feel not so alone.  
  
?????  
  
Harry had been in the hospital much longer than herself. She had been released two days earlier, which gave her a few extra days to mull over her thoughts. Shifting uncomfortably, from where she sat, she yawned. Spending most of the day just watching him, made her sleepy. But she was unwilling to give into sleep if there was a chance he would wake.  
  
Even though Madam Pomfrey was a splendid nurse, Bunny wanted to see for her own eyes if the boy was okay. "Moon, Professor Dumbledore is here to visit with Mr. Potter. I will have to ask you to leave."  
  
Looking over she spotted the nurse, with the old Headmaster behind her. Nodding, Bunny dropped from the mattress, and started across the room. Stopping, she whirled around racing back to the bed.  
  
Ignoring the commanding voice of the nurse, she took Harry's hand in hers. "Now don't you go and wake up without me, okay." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, before she gave into the woman's orders. The doors to the infirmary closed, but Bunny stood there at the door.  
  
Looking at it, she frowned. A few minutes passed, and she suddenly heard Dumbledor's voice. "Good afternoon, Harry." Tears rushed to her eyes, and she desperately wanted to wrench the door open.  
  
She had wanted to be there when he woke up. Bunny turned and started down the corridor. She didn't even stop when she heard Harry shout about Quirrell and the stone.  
  
She moved down the marble staircase tiredly, but she stopped there, her eyes staring down at the floor. She was once again alone, alone to her thoughts.  
  
A chill crept in under her skin, and coursed down her bones. Hugging her chest, she shuddered. She hated to feel alone, when the school was filled with people. What a horrible feeling, to feel alone, when someone walked by, brushing up against you, and walking on.  
  
"Bunny?"  
  
Startled, she looked up to find Ron. Where had he come from? Looking to the Great Hall doors, she noted Hermoine, waiting from Ron to follow her. "Bunny you, alright? You look kind of pale."  
  
She hadn't even noticed they had walked by her. She had been so wrapped up in her brooding mood, that she hadn't noticed how full the room was. The Great Hall was being filled for the End of the Year Feast.  
  
"Ron?" Tears filled her eyes, and never had she been so happy to see the red haired boy. Throwing her arms around him, she held him tightly to her. "Bunny?" He was flushed with embarrassment, but his arms still hugged her back.  
  
"Harry woke up, he's okay! I heard him, I heard him in the infirmary." She choked on a sob, but her arms only tightened around the boy. "He's going to be okay."  
  
She looked up then, a smile breaking out onto her face. Warmth filled her, and she hugged Ron again, this time kissing his cheek. "Aw Bunny, what about us? Don't we get a kiss?"  
  
"We? How bout just me? Don't bother with Fred here, he wouldn't know how to cherish a kiss like I." Bunny giggled, and pulled away from Ron who had turned a nice shade of red, and looked at the twins. "Hey Fred, George." Running to them she hugged them to, and after several persistent pleas, she kissed their cheeks.  
  
Hermoine tapped her foot impatiently, "well now that we got that out of the way, lets go talk with Harry!"  
  
Ron shook his head to clear it, "Right! Come on!"  
  
Bunny shook her head, and watched the two Gryffindores race up the marble staircase. "Alas Buns, that frown appears on your face once more. Quick Fred, fetch Ron!"  
  
Fred snorted, "Ron! Why Ron when she can have me?" George rolled his eyes, before he slung his arm over the blonde's shoulder. "You do plan on coming up this summer, right?"  
  
"To you're house?" Bunny flushed ducking her head slightly to hide her face. Fred chuckled, as he came around to face her. "Yes our house. Mum wants to meet you."  
  
Bunny shook her head, "I don't know." She thought about Vicki and Jim. Thought about her home. She missed it, now that she really thought about her friends at work. She missed her bed, and the busy streets of London.  
  
"No? B-but, how can you say no? Won't you miss us at all?" George sounded pathetic, and even looked ridicules from where he was knelt on the ground in front of her. "Please, please Buns!" Fred chuckled, before he dropped to his knees, "Yea, please!  
  
Looking from one to the other, she couldn't tell them apart. "Oh you two!" She giggled, covering her mouth, she couldn't help but laugh at their strange antics. Jumping to his feet, George pumped his arm in the air; "I'll take that as a yes." Fred nodded, also getting to his feet.  
  
"Well it appears the feast is about to begin, shall we?" Bunny nodded, her stomach growling at the sound of food.  
  
"Food here we come!"  
  
Fred grinned, "yea! Make way."  
  
George pushed the door open, and the three slipped into the Great Halls unnoticed, and made their way to the house tables.  
  
?????  
  
"Well, this is it then. I'm going home today. I only have a few hours, so I thought I would say good-bye." Luna watched cautiously from where she was perched on Bunny's shoulder.  
  
Sighing, the blonde turned to leave, but a faint sound stopped her. Looking back, a faint smile formed on her face.  
  
This is good-bye?  
  
Looking, she felt her heart ache, why did it sound so formal? "I'll be back next year." she paused, why did she feel like none of that mattered?  
  
"Good-bye"  
  
She couldn't see him, not under the dark surface of the lake. But she could fell him there, watching her. She could hear him in her head, could hear his voice within her mind.  
  
Good-bye.  
  
The boats that would take them across arrived. The other first years, and Hagrid joined her at the edge of the lake. "Oy Bunny, ready to go?" She looked up, and nodded, joining the giant in one of the boats.  
  
When everyone was settled, the boats began to cross the lake.  
  
Bunny looked to the water, and faintly wondered, why she had been saved. Why he had let her go, when he could have taken her to the bottom of the lake with him.  
  
She reached down, grazing the water with her fingertips. She felt something brush across her fingers, and she shivered.  
  
But the touch was enough. She withdrew her hand, as the boat stopped on the other side of the lake. With Luna on her head, she climbed from the boat, and followed the others to the train. The trail was steep, but unlike last time, it wasn't muddy.  
  
The more distant she put between herself and the lake, the more faint her connection to it, grew. So it was truly Good-bye. She was never going to see the merpeople again, but they would see her. They would never let her see them again, and they will hope she will forget them. And maybe in time, she will.  
  
As she boarded the train, and slipped into the empty compartment where her trunk was, she sighed. From where she sat, she stared at where the lake lay behind the thicket of trees.  
  
"Good-bye." She didn't need words to know why she had survived beneath the darkness of the lake. It wasn't the merpeople who had saved her. It had been her mother.  
  
Resting her head against the cool glass, she closed her eyes.  
  
As she slept, her body relaxed, and her mind opened up to the past. While she slept, she forgot about everything, and dreamt of nothing, but her mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey peeps. Sorry this ending took forever. But I have a good excuse for it. My comp crashed, so I was unable to get to my files, and hence the long wait for this chap. But anyway here you. I spent all day working on it, and I hope you like it.  
  
It might take me a while, but I'm working on the next story already. Bunny Moon and the Unwritten Diary. So stay tuned. Hehe Ttyl LP signing out. 


End file.
